Fighting Back
by gemini69
Summary: Hermione Granger is sick and tired of being the know it all bookworm. She decides that it's time for a change. That it's time to fight back. What she doesn't realize is that Malfoy will notice and he might make it harder than expected.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**The Decision (Prolouge)**_

No one understands. They don't know what it's like. They all watch me with those eyes, full of doubt and wonder, waiting for me to fail. They all judge me, thinking that I don't know, but I do. They all see me as the know-it-all, the goody-goody, the one with all of the answers. They watch and wait for one slip, but at the same time they know that I won't let them down. That I can't. I have the answer to almost any question. I have knowledge of everything but life. That's right... I, Hermione Jane Granger, know-it-all extraordinaire is hiding from life.

I have always been the one with the answer. I answer every question in every class with perfectly faked eagerness. I'm not eager. I wish I was different. I wish that I could just be normal. I wish that I was one of the girls who talked of make-up and clothes, or giggled over boys. I wish that I was one of those girls who had crushes all of the time or who had a boyfriend constantly, but I'm not and I don't think I can be. I don't know if I could stand the look of disappointment on everyone's faces if I let them down. Books are my life. I have no life. I wish that I knew what it was like to have a life apart from school. I wanna have a real adventure. I want to break the rules. I want to meet someone who will make my breath catch and my heart pound. I want to experience everything, but I cannot. I know this, but I can't make myself come to terms with it. I just want once to be able to say sod it all and do what I want for a day. Just being able to be me would be fabulous. The only problem with that is that I have no idea who I really am. I wish I did.

They all watch me with those knowing eyes. They know that I'm trapped, that I'm suffering but no one cares. They continue to push at me to pull me in all directions until I feel I might break. I feel as though I am standing on the very edge of a cliff and I'm faced with a decision. I can either allow them to keep pushing, sending me over the edge, or I can turn and walk away not giving a bloody hell what anyone thinks. I feel that the time for me to make the decision is now, but I don't know if I have the strength. I have started my final year at Hogwarts as Head Girl and I need to decide who I am going to be. I need to set an example. I don't even know what I want to do with my life. True I've read a million and one books on every possible career path but I have yet to find anything that would truly interest me. I wish that I could say I wanna be a proffessor or I want to be a mediwitch, or I want to be an auror, but I cannot say these things, because I do not know what to do with my life. So now I face one of the most important decisions of my life. Be pushed and trampled into submission... or fight back?

A million thoughts are running through my head tonight even though I know I should be sleeping. My mind refuses to allow me peace until this is resolved. It has presented me with the one thing that eludes me, with the one question that I don't know the answer to: Who is Hermione Granger and what does she want to do with her life? So the moment has come... sink or swim? I always knew that I would have to make the decision one day but I didn't think that it would come so soon. Even as a war is waged inside of me I already know the outcome, I know the answer. I am no longer going to pushed into things, I am going to take control of my own life. I am Hermione Granger, know-it-all, bookworm, mudblood no more. I am the new and improved Hermione. I am going to fight back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_** Hogsmeade**_

_(Hermione's P.O.V.)_

I walked through the quiet, little town of Hogsmeade alone. Just as I had ridden there in the carriage alone. I had told Harry and Ron that I had wanted to be alone for a bit which had caused a flow of unwanted questions. Finally I had blown up and the interrogation had, thankfully, ended. I sighed as the wind kicked up and tossed my hair about my face, ticling my cheeks in a teasing dance. It was a lovely day and I was determined to enjoy myself for the first time. No books, no school, no work, just me and the town. I stopped in for a butterbeer and pondered over what I should do. Then it hit me: if I wanted to change then I needed, not only, to change my attitude but my whole look as well. I didn't even want to give off the air of a bookworm anymore. It was too much pressure. I needed a change.

I walked into a clothing store across the street. _'First thing: clothes.'_ I exited the tiny shop twenty minutes later with so many bags I could hardly carry them. I quickly shrunk them and placed them into my robe pocket. I had bought myself a whole new wardrobe complete with matching shoes, and I couldn't be happier. I continued walking lazily when I realized that new clothes would certainly not be enough. I headed down to the hair and make-up store. I walked into the hair dye section and quickly walked past the browns without even a second glance. I quickly picked out dying potions for my hair in deep reds, dark blondes, and even black. I snatched up a large container of frizzless potion and another bottle of hair growth formula so that I could try new lengths. I headed to the makeup side of the shop and quickly grabbed up concealer (though I rarely needed it), foundation, powder, bronze shimmer, masara, black & gold eyeliners, eye shadow in a wide array of colors, and the usual blush. When I got to lipsticks I put almost every color in the basket. Next was nail polish and that should do it. When I faced the enormous wall of nail polish I just quickly grabbed one of each shade and color. When I exited the shop I sighed as I shrunk the ten bags that I was carrying and added those to my little collection in my pocket. My last stop was the store 'Secret Sins' for lingerie. I got quite a few sinful things but I figure I'm the only one who's gonna see them so why not spoil myself. I quickly dropped into the Hogs Head and got myself a shot of Dirty Bong Water thankful that the wizarding drinking age was seventeen. I walked briskly back towards the carriages hopeful that I could get back to the Head dorms before the Head Boy showed up.

I was almost at the Head's carriage when I heard someone behind me. It was a slow, drawl that I knew all to well. "Well, well, well what have we here. If it's not the filthy, little mudblood, Granger. Where is your usual escort of Wonder Boy and the Weasel? Did they finally realize how disgusting you actually are and decide to leave you?" His smirk was trademark and I recognized it. Instead of giving him the reaction that he expected and longed for, a smirk appeared on my face that outdid even Malfoy's.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Master Malfoy. The pureblood prince and Slytherin's Sex God. What are you doing here Malfoy? And all alone I see. Where are your usual cronies? Finally decided that you should try and fight your battles on your own? And Pug-face Parkinson is missing as well! Does that mean that your little whore finally decided that you just weren't enough?" My smirk widened as his face took on a stunned look that was almost immediately covered by a sneer.

"Shut your mouth you filthy, little mudblood!" He hissed at me. I almost forgot myself and smiled but instead countered his move. "Oh Malfoy! I'm so sorry. What was I thinking? A filthy mudblood like me speaking to someone as high as you? Drop it Malfoy. Your insults don't do a damn thing any longer. They are just words. Words that mean nothing and cleverly reveal your loathing. It's just a word Malfoy. Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood, mudblood." I ranted as his eyes grew wider with each word I uttered. "See? Just a word." His eyes were the size of saucers and he looked completely dumbfounded. I turned and stepped up into the carriage. Before I closed the door I turned back to him. "Go away Malfoy. This is one mudblood that you can't annoy today." With that I quickly closed the carriage door and took one last glimpse of his face as the carriage pulled me out of sight. His face was priceless, really. He looked as though he had no idea what had just happened.

Upon reaching the castle I immediately headed for the Head's dormitory. I went into my room and placed all of my bags on the floor before quickly saying the spell that would make them their original size again. I quickly put the new clothes away and stepped back to admire my new wardrobe before closing my closet doors again. I went into Malfoy's and my adjoining bathroom and began to put my things away on my side of the sink and in the drawers underneath the sink. When everything was in the proper order I looked up at my face in the mirror and decided that there was no better time to start the transformation. I pulled all three hair dying potions from beneath the sink again and set them on the counter. I carefully read the instructions through so that I wouldn't mess up my hair. I took the blonde potion first. All of the directions were the same. Meerly take the potion, think of the style you want, and in two minutes you would have the desired results. I took one potion and waited two minutes before taking the next. I repeated this with the last potion before grabbing the frizzless potion from it's resting place beneath the sink as well. It said that I needed to take a small amount ( a vial full) and wait for the desired amount of time. One minute for each frizzless day. I took enough for a month. Knowing that I would have a lot of time to wait I stripped down and threw on my new pink silk robe. It stopped half way up my thigh and looked stunning.

I headed downstairs into the little kitchenette and grabbed a strawberry daquari. I curled up on the couch and lit a fag from the pack that I had purchased earlier that day. I then waved my hand so flames spewed up from the fireplace. I sat there for thirty-one minutes before heading up to the bathroom to finish up. I gulped down some of the hair lengthening potion and thought of the length I wanted as it instructed. When it was done I stepped into the shower and threw my robe over the side. I allowed the hot water to soak into my skin, soothing my muscles. I washed quickly and stepped out. I used a drying spell when I noticed that I had forgotten a towel. I cast one more drying spell on my hair and slipped into my robe. I tied the sash firmly as I approached the mirror for the first time since I started the change. When I looked up I didn't recognize the girl looking back at me. I had to reach up and touch my cheek to assure myself that it was truly me. It was. I stood there, stunned, for a moment before smiling at my reflection. My hair now hung to the small of my back in perfect silky ringlets. It had dark gold highlights along with dark auburn streaks and black streaks as dark as midnight. I looked daring. I looked **_HOT_**! For the first time in my _life_ I looked good.

I smiled and walked out to the common room for another drink and fag. Tonight the seventh years were allowed to go back to Hogsmeade as a treat since it was the first trip and this was their last year at the school. I sat, contemplating what I should do later that night. I had a new wardrobe, a new look, and a new attitude. Now I needed a plan for my first night out of Hogwarts in my seven years there. I curled my legs underneath me and stared into the fire as I thought of what I could do.

* * *

_(Draco's P.O.V.)_

I walked down the halls silently. I knew that I was sulking but I just couldn't help it. That mudblood had bested me. I couldn't believe it. I was better than her. Everyone knew I was better than her (!) yet she had the nerve to try and humiliate me! No, not try, succeed. How had she possibly bested me at my own game? No one had ever beaten a Malfoy and I'll be damned if I let some filthy, mudblood named Granger be the first. Where had all of that nerve and daring come from anyways? She had never been like that before (though I have to admit that I was quite impressed at her actions), she was just a pushover. What had changed and why? Those were the questions I needed answered. After all to be a good hunter you must think like your prey. So my new goal was to find out what made Hermione Granger tick. Once I knew that it would be all too easy to bring her to her knees. A sinister smile spread across my face. Things were looking up.

I was still smiling when I entered the common room. Before the portrait hole closed behind me I stopped dead. I was frozen to the spot from the sight before me. On my couch sat the most heavenly creature that I had ever laid eyes on. She was absolutely stunning. My eyes traveled up the overly long, smooth, tanned legs to the hem of a pink silk robe that ended at right above the middle of those glorious thighs. Pink silk flowed over an obviously toned stomach and reached up to lick at perfectly shaped shoulders and an elegantly long neck. Dark curls with flashes of color rioted down her back in a waterfall that looked smoother than the silk that adorned her skin. Her profile was flawless and, I had to admit, the best part of what I had seen by far. She had a petite, straight nose that tipped up just at the end. Her mouth was full and cherry red. Her eyes were the color of heated honey and had long lashes that curled up and just brushed below her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Her complection was flawless and smooth with high cheekbones. She looked like a goddess with the firelight playing shadows over her.I had never seen anything to rival her beauty. The only question that appeared before me was '_What the hell is this goddess doing sitting on the couch that I shared with Granger?_' I didn't truly care what the answer was to that question as long as she stayed exactly where she was.

In the middle of my musings the portrait clicked shut behind me and she looked up with those beautiful wide eyes, plainly startled. For some reason those eyes pulled at me. It was as if I had seen them before. I felt that as long as those eyes remained locked with mine the whole world disappeared. Where had I seen those eyes before? As I stared deeply into her honey eyes my feet moved me forward, until I was standing directly before her.

* * *

_ (Hermione's P.O.V.)_

The portrait hole closed with a clang that startled me out of my reverie. I snapped my head around thinking that it would be Ron or Harry to interrogate me further. My spirits rose, however, when I realized it was neither of them, and then quickly dropped back down when I realized that it was Malfoy obviously seeking revenge. My eyes widened even more as his traveled over me and then locked with my own. No matter how I tried I couldn't seem to tear my gaze away from his. His eyes mesmerized me. I had always thought that they were a hardened gray like the color of steel but as I stared at them I realized that they were a light silver color with the slightest hint of blue to them. How odd that I should notice that now. They were really rather nice. '_No! I can't think that way about Malfoy. I mean he's_ Malfoy_. That's just so wrong! Isn't it?_ ...' I mentally shook myself. _'Of course it is you prat!'_ I mentally scolded myself.

As I was pondering all of these things he had approached me and was now standing right next to me. OMG! What the hell is he gonna do now? I was, quite honestly, scared shitless. He probably had something horrid planned out for me. I couldn't help but wonder if he was gonna drag it out or if he would at least have the decency to make it, if not painless, fairly quick. My eyes only widened farther however when he smiled at me. My eyes probably look like saucers at this point. I didn't really care as I was wondering why the hell he was smiling at me. _Me! Hermione Granger!_ What? Did he hit his head or something? What he did next, however, shocked me even more. He pointed a finger at my pack of fags on the table and asked if he could have one. I nodded slowly and he took one and lit it, plopping down next to me on the couch as he inhaled the sweet smoke and let it escape from his lungs again in soft ripples. I thought I was shocked at that. Little did I know it would get worse in a matter of seconds.

Malfoy stuck out his hand and said "Hi. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." with a rather large smile on his face. What the...? Oh. Dear. God. Malfoy had no idea who I was. I couldn't believe my luck. Maybe I could just play along and eventually sneak away.

I forced a smile onto my face and said simply. "I know." At the look on his face I elaborated though what I said made me want to throw up. "I mean... everyone knows who Draco Malfoy is."

He smiled slightly and asked that fatal question. "And you are?" It was all I could do not to laugh in his face. Oh. My. God.

Well I was already basically lying so I stuck my hand in his and answered, "Mya. My friends call me Mya." Hey! In my defense that is kind of true. Harry and Ron do call me Mya even though I absolutely despise the name.

"Mya." He said it as though he was rolling it across his tongue to test the sound which made me not hate it so much anymore. Okay so I like the way he says that stupid nickname so what! "Well, it's nice to meet you, Mya." He said as he lifted my hand and brushed it with his lips. I will never admit that it felt nice or that it sent tingles down my spine. _NEVER!_ I would so rather die painfully before ever admitting that.

"Nice to meet you too, Draco." I basically had to force the last word out, but as soon as it crossed my lips I realized I rather enjoyed the sound of it. What the hell was happening? I stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry but I should go." I said quickly before practically running to my room.

* * *

_(Draco's P.O.V.)_

I watched as she ran into Granger's room without glancing back. What had I said and why the hell was that beauty hanging out with Granger? Who knew. I only knew that I couldn't wait to see the gorgeous Mya again, and hopefully as soon as possible. I sighed as I pushed myself from the couch and made my way to my room, turning and looking at Granger's door one last time before closing mine and going to sleep.

* * *

_(Hermione's P.O.V.)_

I leaned against the door, breathing heavily. I had _not_ just been charmed by Dra... Malfoy. Oh. God help me. I sighed as I readied for bed and quickly slipped beneath the covers. What the hell had I gotten myself into? He was going to be so royally pissed when he realized what I had done.

_That_ was when it dawned on me. He didn't have to find out. I could simply charm myself to look like I used to when I was in the common room. As for in the halls and classes all I had to do was tell my friends that I wanted them to call me Mya because I was playing a trick on Malfoy. They'd all agree thinking that it's hilarious. I sighed again. I was safe. At least for the time being. I fell asleep asking myself why I even cared what he'd do if he found out, but never got an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I know that it's taken me a bit to update but here it is. I know that in the last one she was allowed to go to Hogsmeade as she was Head Girl but I had her decide against it after everything that happened with Malfoy. This chapter is kind of short but I'm already working on the next one which will be a little steamy so don't say I didn't warn you. It just shows a little tension between Malfoy and Hermione. Please remember to review after you read. I love to hear from ya'll. gemini69_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Playing a Joke?_**

I awoke the next morning to my alarm clock blaring at me. I had bought it not too long ago in a wizarding shop and they said that you could charm it to say anything that you wanted it to. Unfortunately my alarm clock seemed defective as I had charmed it to scream **Wake Up!** over and over again, instead it continually screamed obscenities at me until I beat it into submission. This morning was no better as the clocks vocabulary seemed to have somehow expanded. I shook my head as I gathered my things and headed for the bathroom. I tentatively knocked on the door and, upon not receiving an answer, walked in to get ready for the day ahead of me. I quickly undressed and stepped under the steaming hot spray, allowing it to work the tension out of my back. I lathered my hair with my vanilla and lavender scented shampoo followed by the conditioner and body scrub. I reveled in the scent as it drifted up to my nose. It had been my signature scent since my first year at Hogwarts.

When I was finished I quickly switched off the taps and dried off with a quick spell before lathering on lotion and dressing. I considered myself in the mirror and said yet another drying spell for my hair. I loved the way that it looked now. I smiled as I reached for my make-up. I quickly covered the dark circles from lack of sleep last night. (I had _not_ been thinking about Malfoy.) Then I applied a quick layer of bronze shimmer powder before a light coat of gold dust on my eyes, followed by mascara, and lastly I applied a clear lip gloss that made my lips puff up just slightly and look even fuller than before- and definitely more kissable. I smiled at the result as I grabbed my robe and bag, placing a concealing charm on myself, before heading out into the common room. I was shocked to see that Malfoy was not there, yet I didn't take off the charm until I was two corridors away from our portrait hole. I sighed as I felt the slight weight that had been from the charm lift. I smiled and quickly headed off to the Great Hall to join my best friends for breakfast.

The Great Hall was the same as always. The loud chatter and normalcy was like music to my ears after last night. _Bad Hermione! Quit thinking about it unless you have to!_ I reprimanded myself mentally. I pulled myself from my thoughts and hurried over to the Gryffindor table to join my friends. I sat down between the two receiving odd looks as everyone knew that this was my spot. "Harry, Ron." I hissed to get there attention. "It's me, Hermione. We need to talk." They both stared at me shocked. I took advantage of the fact that they were stunned into silence. "I'm playing a joke on Malfoy. I decided to do a make over last night and when he walked in he didn't recognize me. He was trying to be all nice and charming. You should have seen. It was rather funny." I lied through my teeth. "Anyways, when he introduced himself I told him my name was Mya so I need you to pass it around that you need to call me that. I wanna see how long I can mess with his head. Believe me it'll be worth it." I smiled cruelly at them before getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

The word quickly spread through the houses on the 'new girl' Mya. The plan had progressed however and now 'Mya' was replacing Hermione until after New Year's as Miss Granger was needed at home due to the death of her parents and needing to handle finances and funeral panning. (The truth was that her parents had been killed by Voldemort but everything had been sent to school when it needed to be taken care of.)This had been elaborated on by none other than Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I couldn't help but laugh at this. He had told the staff that they were to call me Miss Jones or Mya. He had told all of them that he wanted to see where this was all leading, with the usual twinkle in his eye brighter than normal. The staff had, of course, agreed and I was now Miss Harmony Ann Jones or Mya Jones for short. He had announced all of this that very night at dinner, even before the boys got around to spreading the news. I had also been sorted into Slytherin much to the dislike of Harry, Ron, and I. I had 'taken over' Head Girl position so thankfully my living quarters hadn't changed. Thankfully I also already had a wardrobe befitting a Slytherin. I was easily accepted into their group and 'befriended' by all of them. I laughed to myself. This was utterly ludicrous.

I received my Slytherin robes and new schedule. I still had all of the same classes though I would now be attending with the seventh year Slytherins instead of the Gryffindors. I had had to make quick excuses as to why I had stopped at the Gryffindor table that morning which was rather easy. I had simply explained that Professor Dumbledore had told me to tell 'Potter' and 'Weasley' before the announcement. This had been easily accepted as truth, seeing as I seemed such the Slytherin. I had changed my attitude accordingly.

I silently thanked the gods for Dumbledore giving me a background before I even had to think about it. Harmony Jones was from a reputed pureblood family that had been living in the U.S. until recently. My parents had been killed in a car crash over there and I had moved back to the only family I had, which happened to be none other than Severus Snape. He had taken me in as his own daughter after hearing the news and had immediately placed me in Hogwarts so as to keep an eye on me. To my shock Snape took his role in stride and played a loving father figure to me. He seemed to think that Mr. Malfoy was in need of a little jolt. Seeing Snape acting fatherly was a bit of a shock, even more so since he was acting that way towards me.

However, I knew that it would all be worth it in the end. I was to reveal myself at the New Years Eve gala which Malfoy and I had to plan. We had also been informed that we had to go to said event together. At first Pansy had been infuriated, but seeing as my family had been very influential she backed off quickly and dared not utter a word. I obviously had Black blood flowing in my veins which made me superior in Slytherin eyes. My 'veela' blood was apparent, or so said the boys of Hogwarts. I was immensely stunned at this but found all of it rather amusing. My new look was doing wonders. No one seemed to recognize me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _OK guys. Here's chapter 4. I know it took a while for the last chapter so I decided to get this one out quickly. It gets a little steamy between Malfoy and Hermione (sorry, Mya) in this chapter. I think that you'll enjoy it. At least I hope. I wasn't sure about this at first, but this is just the way the characters led me so I hope it works. Please remember to review after you read and let me know what you think. I love to hear your P.o.v.'s... So enjoy... gemini69**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Things Heat Up and An Invitation_**

At the end of the week I was happy to get back to my dorm for a bit of rest before my night clubbing, but as God would have it that wouldn't be happening for me. I had just finished my shower and was standing in my knickers, slathering on lotion, when the door opened and in walked an oblivious Malfoy. I shrieked loud enough to shatter glass and covered myself with a towel just as his shocked eyes snapped to mine before slowly traveling over my still glistening body. I felt the blood rising to my cheeks before remembering my role as a Slytherin. "Like what you see, Draco?" I asked with a sexy smirk plastered to my face.

He stared at me with wide eyes before composing himself. "Actually..." he trailed off and his eyes made another journey over my body. "Yes." he replied as his eyes met mine again.

"I'm glad to hear it, Draco. Now get out. I'd like to get dressed." The smirk was still on my face.

"No. I don't think I will." he said as he sat on the lid of the toilet and watched me.

Fine. If he wanted a show he'd get one he'd never forget. It was his choice. My smile spread as I sauntered over to the sink. I let the towel drop and pool at my feet to reveal sexy lace black knickers. The bra was extremely low cut and clung to my full breasts, and the underwear were boy-shorts cut dangerously low on my stomach. They were very high rising in the back as well. I smiled, knowing how well the black contrasted with my peaches and cream skin. I grabbed the thigh highs and chastity belt with clips from the sink and slid the chastity belt on before slowly unraveling the thigh highs up my legs and clipping them into place. Next on were the black stilettos. As I secured them I felt his eyes following my every movement. This was actually kind of fun. I had never teased I guy before and I could feel that his nerves were fraying.

As I walked over to where my dress was hanging I deliberately swung my hips a little more and reveled in the sound my heels made on the tile. It was a sexy sound, a woman's sound. It emanated power and sex more than almost anything else. I loved that sound right now.

I snapped my fingers and my hair dried instantly. I know I shouldn't have but I felt like showing off my power tonight. I had mastered wandless magic the year before and what better time to use it than now. I slid the dress from it's hanger and proceeded to shimmy into it. I did this torturously slowly on purpose. My hips swung back and forth as I slid the dress into place. Now was a choice. The back was a corset of sorts and I could either do it with magic or ask Malfoy to, just to see him squirm. The second choice sounded so much better at the moment.

I turned and made myself look sexily shy. "Um... Draco?" I said his name as a shy question, snapping him out of his trance. His hungry eyes met mine and I smiled shyly. "I can't reach the back to lace it up... Would you?" I asked as I motioned to the back turning around to give him a view of said laces, brushing my hair over my shoulder. He stood and walked over to me. His hands brushed my back as he began to tighten the laces. "Tighter." I whispered and he obeyed, yet they still weren't tight enough. "Tighter." I repeated in barely a whisper and he again obeyed, his hands brushing bare skin. When he finished I looked over my shoulder with a sultry smile. "Thanks." I said in that same whisper. I watched as he shivered lightly.

"I can see your bra." he said in a whisper to match mine. With another simple snap the back of my bra and the straps were invisible. I also had a light coat of mascara and lip gloss on.

"So?" I asked as I stepped away and turned slowly. I already knew what the result was but I wanted him to look, and to want. I was wearing a little black silk dress with green embroidery. It was tight on the waist and breasts from the laces and flared out at the hips. The material seemed to flow like water over my skin and when I turned the skirt flared out and up. It was low cut over my breasts and ended right below the thigh highs. A tad slutty, but perfect for the clubbing I had in mind. The shortness of the skirt and the stilettos had the desired effect of making my legs seem to never end. I looked like absolute sin with my curls flowing down my back and the sexy little black number clinging to my every curve, and I knew it.

His eyes traveled the length of me slowly before meeting mine again. There was such fire and hunger in his eyes that it nearly took my breath away. No one had ever looked at me like that. _Ever!_ I caught myself and reminded myself to breathe slowly, but it was too late, he had noticed my reaction already.

In two steps I was in his arms again and he was looking at me possessively. I knew what would happen if I didn't do something, and soon. He was going to kiss me. I couldn't let my first kiss be with Malfoy, let alone because of some act to put him in his place. I couldn't deny the attraction that I felt for him or the hunger we both felt, but it couldn't happen like this. I wanted him to kiss me because of who I was not because of how I looked. I know it sounds strange but I wanted him to know me before I let him kiss me.

I turned my head as he leaned and soon realized the mistake I had made. In trying to get away from him I had exposed my neck quite thoroughly to his lips and they were working magic on me at this very moment. As his lips traveled from the curve of my throat to my ear I shivered in delight. This was the kind of thing that I had read about, yet never experienced. I hadn't known what I'd been missing. Oh. My. God. I thought as he nibbled on my ear and I shivered again.

I slowly came to my senses and pulled out of his arms. "Want to join me?" I asked in a husky voice that couldn't have been mine.

He shook his head in what I thought to be his answer, before saying in a voice just as husky as mine, "Sure. Just... give me a second." He cleared his throat and walked into his room.

Moments later he met me in the common room in black dress pants and a green, silk button-up. He was stunning. I had never noticed how good looking Malfoy could be until right then. What had I gotten myself into? I knew that I was in for it as soon as he walked down the stairs. _'This is going to be one hell of a night._ ' was my only thought as he walked up and took my hand to escort me to the front doors where the carriage was waiting to take us to Hogsmeade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Dance The Night Away**

I couldn't help but smile as we walked into the wizarding night club in Hogsmeade. If Malfoy thought that he had gotten a show back in the dormitory he had another thing coming. I had taken dance lessons of every kind since I was three. I knew ballet, jazz, tap, ballroom, salsa, and even some of the less well known wizarding dances. I was a beauty when I moved. I knew that I had a natural grace and I planned on using that to my advantage tonight. I couldn't wait to see if Malfoy could keep up.

I grabbed his hand and immediately led him to the dance floor. They were playing a song over the speakers that just demanded hot, writhing bodies, and I was going to yield to that demand. I turned around and put my back against him as I began to move to the beat of the music. The slow, sensual thump of the bass seemed to lead my hips in a rhythm that was perfect. His hands were on my waist at first but as the beat picked up a little they moved down to grab my hips and pull me more firmly to him.

I knew that we could both feel the heat building as we moved with one another in a seductive way. I smiled as I leaned back and felt his erratic heartbeat against my back. There was a light sheen of sweat coating his skin and he seemed to be enjoying this thoroughly. I was surprised that he could keep up with me and even seemed quite graceful himself. Of course, I hadn't expected him to be a bumbling fool, but I had not expected a wizard of his 'stature' to know how to dance like this.

As the beat came to an end I pulled him towards the bar. "Two firewhiskeys." I shouted over the noise and held up two fingers to the bartender to make sure my order was clear. At the man's nod I sat down, pulling Malfoy down with me. I studied him critically from head to toe. "Not too shabby." was all that I said before the drinks were in front of us. I quickly downed mine and turned back to him only to find he was gaping at me.

"Well, are you going to drink that so we can go dance or are you going to sit there and stare at me all night?" I asked, amusement evident in my voice and eyes. He quickly downed the shot and grabbed my hand. "Try to keep up." was his retort as he dragged me back onto the floor.

We spent the whole night trying to one-up each other and I was shocked to realize how much fun I was having with him. He was challenging and just as sure of himself as I was. I rarely ever met people like that. It was definitely a breath of fresh air to me.

As the announcement was made for last call of the night we downed our final shots, settled the tab, and walked out into the balmy night air. As we crossed the street to the waiting carriage I noticed that we were both staggering slightly. I couldn't believe that we had spent four hours dancing and drinking. Was it a wonder we were both on our way to pissed?

* * *

We were laughing hysterically by the time we made it to the Head common room. We had almost fallen into a suit of armor on our way back. Just so you know, the suits of armor don't take lightly to being almost toppled. One tried to chase us down the corridor. Thankfully we had finally made it to safety stifling our laughter. Well, stifling our laughter as best as we could seeing as we were three sheets to the wind. 

What does that saying mean anyway? Three sheets to the wind...

I collapsed onto the couch in thought and began to undo my heels and slide them off of my feet, still laughing lightly. This seemed to stop Draco's laughter however as he watched me curl my toes in the carpet to loosen them before reaching under the skirt of my dress to unclasp the leggings. I rolled them down slowly over my legs, inch by tantalizing inch.

I can honestly say that I had no idea what kind of effect this was having on him. I always undressed like this. I liked to enjoy the feel of slowly peeling off the layers that had had me trapped for hours. It was a ritual of sorts.

I slid the chastity belt off next. When I stood to begin untying the laces holding my dress on I realized that he was still in the room. Don't get me wrong. I don't mean I realized as in it suddenly dawned on me that he hadn't already gone to bed. I mean I realized as in I felt his fingers beat mine to the laces and begin to slowly untie them for me.

That was when the haze of alcohol cleared momentarily. I felt myself beginning to blush before I realized that I had a role to play. However, thoughts were soon driven to the back of my mind as his knuckles brushed over the bare skin that he was slowly unveiling for himself. I heard a sigh fill the room and it took a moment before I realized it had been my own.

My mind tried to tell me at this point to move away but my body simply would not allow it, as I felt his hands brush the delicate material away from my shoulders only to be replaced my his lips. Good God! His mouth felt so amazing as it traced my right shoulder and the side of my neck before moving to my left shoulder. I shivered slightly as the dress fell to pool at my feet. A moan twisted the still air of the common room but I couldn't tell you if it had been mine or his this time.

The next thing I knew he had spun me around to face him and his eyes had traveled over my body, clad only in my underwear, before locking with mine. I seemed to lose myself in the silver orbs before me. His eyes reminded me of the full moon shining down on a lake. I realized there was hint of blue in them before I was pulled to him and his mouth covered mine.

That night I shared my very first kiss with none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_A/N: All right guys. I know I'm a terrible person to have made you wait so long, but I hope that this made up for it a little bit. I had a small bit of writers block. I know that it excuses nothing though. (Dodges behind couch to avoid being hit by a vase thrown from the audience) Please try to forgive me. I am going to try to update much much faster from now on. I promise. (Dodges another random object) I've already got ideas for the next chapter so as soon as I post this I will start writing. As for those of you who thought that I might have abandoned this I assure you I haven't. How could I when this seems to be everyone's favorite story? Try to forgive and look for the next chapter to be up before the weekend. I'll try to get it out a.s.a.p. Hope you liked this. Please review. Even if it is just to yell at me for being so slow. lol. Bria/ gemini69_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dizzying Thoughts and Procrastination**

I moaned as the sunlight hit my eyes and rolled over to bury my face in the warmth beside me. I sighed as the warmth seemed to envelop me. My eyes shot open though as that warmth moved beneath me. I rolled from the bed and landed on my feet in a defensive position. The mound of blankets moved again, and just as the curse formed on the tip of my tongue a blond head poked out of the top of the sheets. I dropped my wand in shock. '_Oh my God!_' Draco Malfoy was in my bed. Why the _hell_ was Draco Malfoy in my bed!

As memories of the previous night floated through my head my legs gave beneath me and I dropped to sit on the floor. I stared at him and then looked down at myself. I slowly released a breath that I hadn't known I had been holding. I was still wearing my knickers. Thank God!

A moan coming from the bed brought my mind back from it's wandering. I looked up and my eyes met the bright silver orbs that had occupied my dreams all night. A small smile spread across his face and my breath caught in my throat. I never would have thought that simply smiling could make him that much more handsome. Why didn't he smile more often? If it made him look like that there was no doubt in my mind that he should.

I felt a smile forming on my own face as I watched him. This wasn't right. I was not supposed to be so happy just because Draco Malfoy was smiling at me. This was all supposed to be payback for his being a great git all of our lives to me and my friends. I was not supposed to end up actually liking him. It just wasn't right. He was everything that I hated. Right? So then why was I so happy just to see him and know that he was smiling because of me?

These thoughts and more circled through my head as Draco got up and walked over to me. I hadn't even noticed him moving until I felt his fingers curl beneath my chin. He lifted my face until our eyes connected and I was lost. How could I get lost just by him simply looking into my eyes?

"What's on your mind, Mya?" Draco's voice shocked me out of my rather hectic thoughts. I blinked a few times to clear my head.

"A lot." I answered honestly. He stared deeper into my eyes. "Like what?" At this point he was kneeling in front of me.

I paused to think about it more carefully. "Well,... you." I finally admitted. "About last night and everything that has been happening between us." I continued before finishing shyly. "I'm also trying to figure out how I feel about you."

When I looked up again he was smiling more brightly than before. "Have you come to any conclusions yet?" He asked in a hushed voice. When I shook my head no he nodded and stood. "Well, take your time. We've got plenty of it." He said before walking out and closing the door quietly behind him.

Had he just told me to take my time? I never thought that Draco Malfoy would say those words to a girl. Let alone to me. I mentally shook myself. _'He didn't say it to you. At least not to the real you. Hermione Granger. Remember her? Right now he thinks that you're Mya Jones. He said it to her. This is just payback. Just payback, Hermione. Don't let him suck you in.'_ As these thoughts ran over and over through my mind I felt the smile melt away and my happiness seemed to dim. Was this really just payback to me? I was starting to see him in a whole new light. He really was a rather wonderful person. I had always found him somewhat attractive, but now that I was getting to know him it was turning into so much more than that. Could I honestly keep myself at a distance? Was that what I even wanted anymore? I couldn't figure it out and the swirling thoughts were making me rather dizzy, so I decided to just think it over in the shower. I had to get ready for the day or I'd be late for classes.

* * *

As I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast I desperately wished that I could talk to my friends. Okay really I just wanted to talk to Ginny as Ron and Harry would both have horrid reactions to the thoughts that I was having. I needed to talk to Ginny about how confusing this whole revenge thing was getting with Malfoy. She would be the only one to understand. I know that I can't though. If anyone saw the two of us talking it would blow the whole plan to hell, not that I'm sure I would mind that now. Oh bloody hell! My thoughts are so confusing right now. How would I ever figure out what was going on or what to do about it if I couldn't even trust my own mind? This was absolutely ridiculous! 

As I entered the hall and headed to my usual seat at the Slytherin table I decided to push all thoughts to the back of my mind for now and just go with the flow. I know what you're thinking... Hermione Granger procrastinating? _Never!_ Yeah, well, never say never.

I smiled at the two boys flanking me. It seemed that it didn't matter what I looked like or what house I was in I would forever have two boys flanking me. With Gryffindor it was Ron and Harry. Now, with Slytherin, it was Blaise and Draco. I was lucky though. I may not like forever having two bodyguards squeezing me between them, but at least I always had cute bodyguards. _'Oh yes.'_ I thought with a grin, as I began eating. I was one lucky, lucky girl.

* * *

_A/N: I know that it took longer than I said to post but I needed a break half way through for inspiration. I know that it is kind of short but I think that it's starting to flow smoother now that I'm officially back. It won't be too long before the next update, but please keep in mind that I have more than one story that I am currently writing. Right now my main focus is split between this one, Oh! Not Good, and It Only Takes A Year... I'm also planning on revising some of my original stuff that is posted on harrypotterfanfiction and posting it on here, but I promise that my main focus won't leave this story for too long again. So please just stick with me. _

_I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed chapter 5 so far. I really appreciate it. Your reviews keep me going...

* * *

__Bookworm1214-- I'm really happy that you liked it. I know what you meant by the garter belt comment, and you may be right. I'll have to go back and check. _

_Silent Kunoichi aka Fiona-- here's you're add. Hope you liked it._

_rizahawkeye21-- Thanks for the compliment. I'm sure you don't throw things (grabs object from behind your back), but just to be on the safe side... _

_Gwen's Faith-- Glad that there is someone else out there who can relate to that ritual of undressing. It'll get more romantic soon. _

_tarotgodess-- Thanks so much! (blushes) I try to put as much detail in as possible without going overboard. Thanks for understanding about the writer's block too. I agree. If there are people out there who don't experience it than they are very talented._

_MarissaAN-- Hope you continue to enjoy it._

_321AngelOmega123-- Thanks._

_Phenki-Pene-- Glad that you liked it. Hope you'll stick with me._

_Til Next Time... Bria/ gemini69_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Deciding Between What You Want and What You're _Supposed_ to Want**

The day had gone on as any other at Hogwarts for me lately. I went to class, took notes, and thought about my situation with Draco. It had been a few days since I had woken up to find Draco Malfoy in my bed and I was still as confused as ever. This had all started as simple revenge. That's what it was supposed to be. If it was revenge then the world was normal and I wasn't going completely mental. However, something kept nagging at the back of my mind that it wasn't revenge any longer. After all they say the revenge is a dish best served cold, but the kiss we had shared was anything but cold. It was searing, and fiery, and passionate. I've never, ever been kissed like that.

I simply couldn't take it any longer and sent a note to Ginny with one of the school owls telling her to meet me in the Room of Requirement. As I walked the well worn path to the seventh floor my thoughts continued to circle. I knew that the only way to find relief was to have answers... or at least a confidante. I looked to make sure that no one was around before walking by the door. Once, twice, three times. The door appeared and I quickly stepped through it knowing that Ginny would already be there waiting.

Again I was right. Ginny was sitting in a chair by the fire patiently waiting for me to arrive. As she heard the door close she jumped up and began to bombard me with questions. Okay maybe she wasn't waiting so patiently, but at least she was there. I grabbed her hand and tugged her down to sit on the couch next to me. I slowly began to explain to her everything that had been happening between Draco and I ending with what he had said to me the morning that I had woken to find him asleep in my bed. When I finished she sat there staring at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Oh Ginny." I wailed dropping my head into my hands. "What am I going to do?!" I felt her strong arms band around me and give me the strength and comfort that I needed to drop my walls and once again become Hermione Granger. I let the tears of frustration and confusion finally flow freely down my cheeks washing away my make-up in little rivers. For the first time in what seemed forever I let my true feelings out. What shocked me the most and slightly frightened me was the fact that it was so terribly hard. In the short while that I had been playing Mya Jones I was amazed to find that I was slowly becoming the Slytherin that she was. After all, emotions were a weakness. Weren't they?? My Gryffindor and Slytherin side began to war with one another for dominance and the confusion mounted to new heights. I shouldn't have two sides. I was Hermione Jane Granger through and through. Gryffindor princess, member of the Golden Trio, and Head Girl. So why was I all of a sudden wishing that I had never even said anything to Ginny?

Then it dawned on me. At the beginning of the year I had made the vow to myself to change. I was sick of being Hermione Granger, bushy haired, bookworm, know-it-all. I had wanted this. I wanted to become Mya Jones and now I had the chance to make my dreams realized.

I slowly pushed myself away from Ginny and sat back wiping my face with the backs of my hands. Mya Jones wouldn't be confused she would simply go with the flow and whatever happened would happen. I finally had the answer after all the agonizing hours. I was supposed to be Hermione Granger and want revenge on Malfoy and absolutely hate him. That was who I was _supposed _to want. I didn't. I wanted to be Mya Jones. I wanted to be beautiful and confident and powerful. I wanted Draco Malfoy. I wanted to live my life and have fun. After all you never know how long you've got. You were supposed to live life to the fullest and take advantage of every opportunity, and now I wanted to. I wanted to have fun and be spontaneous. I wanted to be wild and free and do crazy, last minute things that no one would ever expect from me. I refused to give up emotions like most Slytherins, but I wanted to mix the lion and the snake inside of me. I wanted to be full of life.

A small smile broke across my face. I looked over to my redheaded friend. "Never mind, Ginny. I finally have the answer I was so desperately searching for. It was right in front of me this whole time. I should just go with the flow. I'm getting so tired of being the predictable bookworm. Don't you think that it's time for me to come out of my shell a bit?"

Ginny's look of astonishment slowly disappeared to be replaced by a sly grin. "I knew that you had it in you. Honestly I've been waiting for this for a long time. I was surprised when it didn't come immediately after the make-over. The only part that comes as a bit of a shock is the whole Malfoy thing. Then again I should have guessed that you'd go for the bad boy type. After all you want to change so badly and that would mean completely getting rid of the 'good girl' thing. It would only make sense that you would go for the biggest billy bad-ass in the whole of Hogwarts. I mean you couldn't very well be expected to go after Ron or Harry. I would have killed you had you gone after Harry anyways. So... yeah that leaves Malfoy or Zabini and you already spend most of your time with Malfoy because of the whole Head thing."

Ginny stopped and grinned at me. I couldn't hold it anymore and just began to giggle uncontrollably. I couldn't believe that I had just admitted everything to Ginny and that she supported me. Hell she apparently had it all figured out long before I did. I guess that just came along with the fact that she was my best friend.

Ginny turned serious suddenly. "Have you thought about how everyone's going to react though. Especially Ron and Harry seeing as they at least know who you are. Never mind... You shouldn't care what they think, but what about Malfoy? I mean his reaction might be terrible when he finds out who you really are. That could seriously kill things."

I sighed. She had a major point that I had overlooked. In the worry of trying to figure out whether or not I wanted Malfoy I completely forgot to think about whether or not he'd want me. What would his reaction be when he found out that I was Hermione Granger and not Mya Jones? A groan escaped me.

"Well, Mya, hun. I think that there is only one thing left to think about. I know that Harry and Ron's reaction are going to be atrocious. They're going to be in shock, but when that wears off they're going to be seriously freaked. I mean they might try to kill Malfoy and you'll be lucky if you escape with just the cold shoulder routine. So what you really need to do is choose between what you want and what you're _supposed _to want."

I stared at her for a long time. I guess she became the sensible one when I decided to change. It was almost like we had switched personalities. Weird much? She was right though. It was all up to me to make the first move. I smiled and hugged my best friend to me tightly. "Thanks Gin." I pulled back and leapt off of the couch, heading for the door. I had made my decision and I was going to do something about it right now.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay it took a little longer to get out than I figured it would. It's also not terribly long for me but at least it's a new chapter. Right? lol. I hope that you like it. I realized that I was kind of forgetting in the last chapter that she had decided to change so I tried to rectify it in this chapter. There's going to be one more chapter in Hermione's point of view before the long awaited Draco's P.O.V... Cross your fingers and wish me luck with writing the next chapter and getting it out quickly. Thanks for sticking with me and this story... Bria/ gemini69

* * *

To the people who reviewed... _

LeonaKat-- Thanks for keepin with it. Glad you're enjoyin so far and I'll definitely think about your suggestions. I was wanting to give it a nice twist anyways...

rizahawkeye21-- Quit that. (grabs object again) As for Draco still talking to Blaise about Mya you're just gonna have to wait and see. One more chapter in Mya's POV before the Draco's POV that you requested. I'll probably do two or three chapters in his POV then so keep your eyes open.

carpet-rainbow-- :) Thanks! Hope it's the good addiction though. Like chocolate or something. lol.

Gwen's Faith-- I was hoping that people would like her reaction when she woke up. Glad you did. I thought that the 'bodyguard' thing was a nice touch too. It's true though if you pay attention. Harry and Ron never leave her side so I figured it should be the same now even though she is in Slytherin.

MetallicaMad-- I think that you have probably reviewed the most out of everyone. I have to thank you for that. Your reviews really kept me going. I'm so happy that you like this so much.

Everybody... Keep in touch. It really helps to hear what all of you think. Hope you all enjoyed it so far and I'll try to update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Setting Fire To The Bridges_**

I walked down the corridors with a purpose. After my talk with Ginny my mind was made up. I wanted to be the woman that I had always hidden from everyone. I wanted to be myself completely. I also wanted Draco Malfoy. I had come to care for him in the short amount of time that I had truly known him. He was a marvelous person and I wanted desperately to see where this thing between us (whatever it was) could go. I wanted to know what we could have.

I saw the portrait leading to the Head's Dorm ahead of me and quickened my steps. I looked into the eyes of the dragon that guarded our rooms and watched as he smiled slowly. He perched on the peak of a mountain and folded his wings before turning his head towards me. "Password?" was all that he said. He sounded so regal and proud. I returned the smile. "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus." She smiled as she recalled the meaning. _Never tickle a sleeping dragon._ How true.

The portrait swung forward and I walked inside to look for Draco. I didn't have to look long as he was sitting on the couch writing an essay for Potions class. He had never looked more handsome than he did at that moment with the firelight dancing over him, making his hair glow golden. He looked almost ethereal. He was breathtaking. His shirt was unbuttoned and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. I noticed a bit of ink was smudged on his right cheek and had to hold myself back from going over to wipe it off for him. I had never seen him more relaxed than he was now with all of his walls down. I couldn't help but wonder if maybe one day he would be like that just because he was around me. I certainly hoped so.

He sat up and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. A deep sigh escaped him and it tore at me. It sounded exhausted and more than a little stressed. He fell against the back of the couch with his eyes closed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. As I watched him I felt my feet carrying me towards the couch. I didn't stop until I was standing directly behind the spot of the couch that he was sitting on. I slowly reached out and began to kneed his shoulders slowly. He tensed and turned his head to face me. When he recognized me he turned back around and breathed in deeply. Slowly he began to relax again muscle by muscle. I continued rubbing his shoulders before moving onto his neck and then back. He leaned forward slightly to allow me better access to his aching back. I massaged my way down his spine and out each side, paying extra attention when I came across a knot. I was startled when I heard a low growl, almost like a purr, and couldn't stop the smile as I realized that it had come from Draco. He was obviously enjoying himself as he continued purring through the rest of the massage.

When I felt that I had done all that I could do with his back I worked back to his shoulders and slid my hands over and down to his chest. I felt along his chest with my fingertips, memorizing his every muscle. The purr turned into more of a growl than ever as he grabbed my hands by the wrists and held them still. He turned his head and our eyes connected as he led me around to the front of the couch where he pulled me down onto his lap. He held my wrists in one hand and brought his free one up to caress my cheek without breaking eye contact. I felt myself drowning in his eyes. The bright moon on the water silver shimmered and I noticed the tiniest ice blue flecks in them. God I had never seen such hypnotizing eyes before. I knew that I could lose myself forever in his eyes and at that exact moment I couldn't have possibly cared less.

I was amazed when I saw a slow smile spread across his face. When he smiled he looked like an angel or maybe one of the Greek gods. It made my heart skip a beat. I watched as he lowered his head slowly towards mine. My eyes closed of their own accord just before his lips met mine. It started as a soft caress, just a brush of his lips on mine. He increased the pressure a bit before running his tongue across my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I granted it by opening my mouth beneath his and then the dance began. Our tongues battled for dominance in a mind numbing, intoxicating dance. The back of my mind registered that he had released my wrists, but they were gripping the open front of his shirt so tightly that I didn't think I could have pried them loose had I wanted to. I let my last thought disappear and gave myself over to the searing kiss that we were sharing.

I remember believing that the first time he kissed me that the feeling was more unbelievable than anything I had ever known. Afterwards I had convinced myself that I had simply been caught up in the moment, and that I had exaggerated it. I had never been more wrong. Not only about my exaggerated view on our first kiss, but also that the feeling had been untouchable. This kiss was by far the most amazing sensation I had ever felt. Because now that I reciprocated the feeling fully and didn't want it to end it was so much better. I felt as though every nerve ending in my body was alive with the pleasure.

Draco pulled out of the kiss slowly and looked down at me with a warm smile. "So I guess you've decided how you feel about me?" he asked hesitantly.

A bright smile lit my features. "I've decided not to hold back. This could end horribly or it could be wonderful. The only thing that matters though is that I want to try. I'd like to see where this could go if that's all right with you."

The smile on his face turned full blown as he pulled me into a hug. After a while his hold on me loosened and he looked back down into my eyes. "So... where were we?" I couldn't wipe the grin off of my face.

"Setting fire to the bridges..." Was my only reply as I tugged him down for another kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Allrighty. Yet another chapter is finished. I know it took a little while but I was going to make it longer and then decided that it was Draco's turn to tell the story. Hope you all don't mind too much and truly hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you all have seemed to enjoy the last seven. Remember to drop me a line. I always love to hear from you. I take well to constructive criticism, but don't flame that just pisses me off. K? Good. Here are some shout outs for my reviewers.

* * *

_

_Gwen's Faith-- Thanks a lot for the encouragement. I am flattered that you enjoyed the last chapter so much. I wanted Mya's moods to swing a bit. Every girl does it and none of us can deny that. (Even if we want to.) It's kind of funny but when I first wrote our dear Mya's personality I was listening to 'I'm a bitch.' lol. Irony much? I hope that she gets the life that she wants too. I'm not sure how it's all going to end yet I'm just letting the characters lead me but I have a few ideas for the end. Wish me luck with it all. _

_Naasira-- I'm flattered that you seem to enjoy it so much. The club chapter was the first of many trust me. This will be the first story that I write with a bit of steam though so stick with me and any suggestions about what you would like to happen or even what you liked and didn't would be helpful and definitely taken into consideration. Next chapter will be soon and will be Draco._

_MetallicaMad-- Hello again! I'm glad to know that you've been here from the beginning and seem to be sticking. Thanks for the compliment, and I seriously hope that this will sate your appetite for more (at least for another week or two). lol. _

_rizahawkeye21-- Thanks for stickin. I know that I spelt it wrong and I intend to go back and fix that. It may even be changed before you read this chapter. Hope you like this..._

_oopsiedaisy1-- Thanks for the compliment. I'm always glad to hear that the readers are enjoying this as it is all for ya'll. I'll try to make it less confusing in the future though. _

_Jammalot-- I'm seriously flattered (blushes). I've updated as per request. lol. Hope you like this chapter. _

_lavya0393-- Sorry for the cliffy but I've learned that it's almost a guarantee to keep you all chomping at the bit for more. lol. See? It worked though... Here's the update you couldn't wait for. And not another cliffy. Even I'm not that cruel. Enjoy!:)_

_Slytherin.Princess.666-- Glad you like her little metamorphosis. Draco's POV is up next and I might even do a Harry/Ron POV now that you mention it. Not a bad idea. Thanks!_

_Phenki-Pene-- Glad you like. I'm trying to keep it flowing as best I can. Hope this lives up to standards... _

_tarotgoddess-- Next chapter is Draco's view on everything so far. You are definitely going to have to wait for his reaction to who she really is. Or maybe he's figured it out????? Never know. It's gonna be a while before we even get to that though so I hope that you stick with me and enjoy the twisting roller coaster that this story will hopefully be. _

_dracosfling-- I know. Everyone seems to hate cliff hangers. Even me, but it was necessary. I wanted to make sure that none of you wonderful readers jumped ship on me. Sorry for the unneeded pain. Hope that this makes it better. No cliffy.

* * *

_

_Til Next Time Everybody!!!!!! Bria/ gemini69_


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

Chapter 9

No One Ever Surprises Me... Except Her... (Here's the long awaited Draco's POV)

(Here's the long awaited Draco's POV) 

I walked to the Great Hall with a self-satisfied smirk on my face. I can't go smiling even though I want to. I do have a reputation to keep up as the King of Slytherin after all. I took my normal seat next to Blaise while the place to my right stayed empty for Mya out of habit. She wouldn't fill the seat today though, as she had decided to have a bit of a rest by taking breakfast in our common room. I had only left long enough to have another chat with Blaise. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with her now that she wanted to give 'us' a try.

I quickly cleared my plate and turned to Blaise. When I finally caught his eyes I nodded slightly towards the doors, indicating that I wanted to talk to him about something. I barely caught the agreeing nod. Excusing myself I stood and exited the Great Hall with my long stride. I was standing by the lake, leaning against my favorite tree when Blaise showed up. He sat gracefully on the ground by my feet and began to skip stones over the water, no doubt irritating the Giant Squid.

After giving me a few minutes to gather me thoughts he turned his head slightly to look at me. "So, what's up, mate?"

I sat next to him and skipped a stone to the opposite bank before answering simply with, "She said yes."

He grinned slightly at me. "Well, what did you expect? No girl has been able to resist your charms yet. Hell, even some of the blokes here have a thing for you. Besides, you two are perfect for each other. She's the female version of you." At my questioning look he continued. "She's gorgeous, intelligent, funny, and almost as confident as you. Mate, even a blind man could see that the two of you were made for each other. So what's really bothering you?" He queried.

I stared out at the lake for a few minutes thinking about what I was about to say. It didn't shock me that Blaise could read me so well. We had been best mates since the day that we were born after all. I was like an open book to him. He knew me better than even my parents did, though Mya was catching up to him in that skill rather quickly. He had always known when something was wrong with me or when I was lying. I was the same way with him.

I sighed. "I just can't shake the feeling that I know her from somewhere. It's gotten under my skin and it's like this persistent itch that I can't reach. It's driving me crazy. She'll say things sometimes or make a gesture and it strikes a cord. It's like my mind is trying to find some old memory, but I just can't grab it. Before you even say it, it's not that I'm seeing some of my features in her. I thought that that was all it was at first, but it's something more. I actually know her from somewhere. I've met her before. I just wish desperately that I could place it." I sighed again, loudly.

Blaise looked thoughtful. "I know what you mean, mate. I've gotten the same feeling around her a few times myself, but there's no point in worrying about it. There's nothing that we can do until one of us remembers. Just enjoy the time that you have with her. Don't let it stress you as much as it has been, mate. Nothing to do but enjoy the now, and if I'm not very much mistaken, right now you have a rather beautiful woman waiting for you somewhere." He stated as he stood, wiping away imaginary dirt and grass from his clothes.

I grinned at him. "Thanks, mate." I said as I stood and headed for the castle. He was right after all. There was no point in worrying about it now and I did have a beautiful woman waiting for me in our rooms. At this thought my pace quickened slightly.

* * *

When I arrived at our common room and slipped through the portrait hole, I froze. It was exactly like the first time all over again. There she was, curled up on the couch in that stunning pink, silk robe that left just enough to the imagination. The daquari was there as were the fags, but this time they were both on the table, the daquari slowly melting and the fag burning away in the ash tray. Mya seemed occupied by the book in her hands more and it seemed like she was holding some kind of muggle writing device. I racked my brain from our Muggle Studies classes and remembered that it was called an ink pen. What in the world was a pureblood witch doing with a muggle ink pen? The question that nagged at me even more was: What in God's name was she writing? I knew that it was a journal. I just wished desperately to know what was plaguing her mind so much that she was writing it that quickly. Her hand almost seemed a blur over the page. 

Yet again the portrait closing behind me is what broke the trance. It clicked shut rather loudly and her head shot up immediately. As she took in my face a slow, sensual smile curled her lips. I couldn't help my reaction. My knees felt slightly weak and a smile tugged at my own mouth. In three strides I crossed the distance between us and covered that sexy mouth with my own, lifting her from the couch.

She was like a drug seeping into my every pore. I was addicted and allowed myself to sink into that addiction with a smile. As I tugged her closer a moan escaped her mouth into mine and I was lost.

My hands came around her waist and pulled her even closer to me. You couldn't tell where one of us ended and the other began. The wind couldn't have even fit between us as her body molded into mine. Her arms twined around my neck and one of her hands dove deeply into my hair. I wouldn't have been able to stop the moan if I had wanted when her right leg came up and wrapped itself around my hip. My mouth was drawn to the pulse point just below her chin. I began to kiss and lick my way down her neck to her collar bone. She bowed her back and offered me the skin I so desired. Her hips were still molded to mine and her leg was still wrapped around me like a vise. I would have given her points for flexibility if I had been able to have a coherent thought at all, but her taste was all that I could think of.

Her robe fell open just enough to hint at the tops of her breasts. She was a goddess. Entrancing, enthralling. I was so hungry for her. I wanted everything, and so I feasted. My mouth traced the tops of her breasts as her breath came in gasps. Just the sound of her in ecstasy drove me on. How could she do so much to me just by breathing? I kissed my way back up to that mouth and gave myself what I wanted. I fed my hunger with her mouth alone. Sweet Christ she could kiss. My hands traced her every curve as she clung to my shoulders. Anyone else would have believed her to be submissive, but they wouldn't have known what she was doing with that mouth. As she began to suck and nibble on my bottom lip my hands found their own way to her ass and lifted her. She wrapped both legs around me now and we tumbled down to the couch.

When we broke apart for air I looked down on my goddess, my Aphrodite. Her chocolate eyes almost black with desire stared deeply into mine and her curls tumbled around her like a halo. Her cheeks were flushed with passion and her lips were red as cherries and swollen from my kisses. I had never seen a woman who looked more thoroughly ravished and I couldn't imagine one who could look sexier. I had never known a woman with such passion. Then she smiled at me. It was almost a cheshire grin and I knew. I knew in that moment that my heart was lost to her. She had surprised me again. No one ever surprises me... except her.

Little did I know that in our passion we had knocked her journal to the floor and it had fallen open to her newest entry. The words stared up at us_: I think I'm fighting a losing battle. My feelings for Draco seem to grow every day. I'll never know how it happened, but I am falling for him. I simply hope that he will catch me before I hit the ground_.

* * *

_A/N: Okay guys, I know that it took a little while, but what with Thanksgiving and all the last couple of weeks have been hectic. I had to go visit my future in-laws and since his real parents split I had to see two different families, not including all of my family (thankfully only two stops). On top of all of that we had my nephews for a week and the youngest turned five yesterday. It was a madhouse. lol. _

_Anyways... I hope that this chapter makes up for it. As always... reviews are appreciated and loved. They keep me going. I accept constructive criticism, but no flames. _

_Here's the shout outs:_

_dracosfling-- I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I can't believe that you stayed up that late to read my story. I'm seriously flattered. Hope that you like this new chapter._

_Gwen's Faith-- Thank you so much! You're really sticking with me and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. I got a bit blocked at the beginning of this chapter, but you are right... My characters do have a life of their own so I let Draco tell me where this chapter would go. I hope that you like it._

_oopsiedaisy1-- I honestly can't answer your question. I let my characters tell me where to go with it. I'm a bit of a sucker for romances with happy endings though so I doubt that will happen. I guess we'll both have to wait to find out. _

_thinkagain-- Hope this got you into a more comfortable position than the edge of your seat. lol. Hope you like it._

_tarotgoddess-- Extraordinary works for me. lol. I guess we both better buckle up cause I have no idea how long the roller coaster will be. Hope you enjoyed the long awaited Draco's POV._

_Naasira-- I'm so happy that you enjoy my story so much. It does seem that the one for us is usually the last person we'd expect, but you know that can't teach us that in school. After all the most important things in life can't be taught they have to be learned through living. lol. Hope you liked this chapter and I hope to hear what you think of it._

_The Slytherin Princess of M...-- I'm glad you like it so far. I know the chapters are a bit short, but if I forced out more than I do it would ruin it. lol. _

_Rammstein-muse-- First, I absolutely LOVE your name. I'm a big rammstein fan. lol. It's okay that you haven't reviewed before. You reviewed and that's all that matters. lol. I'm not sure how the story will end I'm just writing what the characters tell me to. That sounds strange I know, but hey what can you do? The little bastards won't let me write it my own way. lol. She'll definitely be revealed I just have no clue how._

_DracosxonexandxonlyxLioness-- I think that you'd have to be upbeat if you were spending almost every waking moment with Draco Malfoy. Don't you? lol. She stays clearheaded because she is still Hermione underneath it all. The voice of reason. _

_bLuEdAiSyXoXo-- Thanks for the props. I don't know where I'll put them on the set but I'll think of something. lol. No seriously thanks. Reviews like that always make me smile. I'm glad that you can connect with this. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter._

_rizahawkeye21-- Here's Draco's side. Hope you enjoy it._

_DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva-- Sweet. lol. Thanks for the review._

_carpet-rainbows-- Thanks. I am truly and deeply flattered that you like it that much. I know that the chapters are short, but what can ya do? I hope that you enjoy this chapter just as much.

* * *

Thanks so much to all of you guys. I sincerely hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as you have the previous ones. I'll try to get the next one out soon. If you have ideas, throw em out there. I'm always open to new ideas. If you don't just enjoy and let me know what you think. Bria/ gemini69_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Releasing Tension**_

_(Hermione's POV)_

A few days later I sat on the same couch tapping my fingers on my thigh and being about as bored as possible. Draco was at Quidditch practice and I was in our common room with absolutely nothing to do. I had smoked some fags, had a few drinks, tried my different shades of make-up out. After two hours there was nothing left to do and so I sat. Draco still had two hours left of practice and I couldn't spend time with my old Gryffindor friends as I was now supposed to be Mya Jones, Slytherin Queen.

After another twenty minutes of smoking, and being utterly bored it dawned on me. One thing that I could always do to keep me busy. Something that I hadn't done since coming back to Hogwarts this year. I ran up to my room in a flash and changed into a pair of cheer-leading shorts and a sports bra. Grabbing my CD player, which had been charmed to run on magic instead of electricity, and my CD holder I ran back into the common room. I put in a mixed CD and pressed play. As One Little Slip by Barenaked Ladies blared from the speakers I began my stretching routine. I started with simple stretches and then moved on to the more complicated stretches, holding each position until the tension eased from the muscles being stretched. Eventually I moved on to my workout. I started that with twenty crunches with ten pound weights before moving on to suicides. After finishing that I walked over and changed out my CD and slipped on my ballet slippers.

I pressed play and It's Not Just Me by Rascal Flatts began to blast at me and I lost myself in the music as I danced. I conjured a bar in the middle of the room to use while I danced. Bittersweet Symphony (remix) begin to play and it felt as if the beat was originating from inside of me. I slowly began to move. This song had always held a special magic for me and as the violins began to sing I let go and just danced.

* * *

_(Draco's POV)_

I walked through Hogwarts towards the Head quarters. My Firebolt was slung over my shoulder and my jersey was held in my other hand. As I said the password to our common room I wondered what Mya had done all day since I had been gone. As the portrait swung forward on it's hinges I was hit with the sound of violins and bass and realized that she had obviously found something to do. I stepped through the portrait hole and was stunned yet again. It seemed that she had a way of stopping in my tracks every time I entered our quarters.

She was wearing the smallest shorts and top I had ever seen and had ballet flats on. What shocked me was the way she was moving. I had figured that she had had dance lessons the first night that we went out together because of her grace but I had never suspected this. Only purebloods of the highest order taught their children ballet. I had taken it as a child myself but I had never seen it performed like this in all of my years. She was dancing with some traditional steps but also with different genres mixed in. Every now and then her hips would gyrate or she would use the bar as she swung up and over. She was freestyle dancing in a way that would have amazed even the most prestigious dance instructors.

As she turned slightly I realized that her eyes were closed as though she was lost in her own world. The way she moved suggested that the music was coming from her though I knew that wasn't possible. I had never heard such music. Certainly it was not British ballet music. I reasoned that it must have originated in America and that was why I did not know the song.

The portrait had long since closed but she seemed to not have noticed. The violin and bass peaked and began to fade. I opened my mouth to speak but she continued to dance. I realized that the music had begun to grow louder again as she moved. So I leaned against the wall and continued to watch her. Finally the music reached a peak again and she began to slow. With a flourish she and the music stopped. Her head was down and all I could hear was her heavy breathing.

Finally she moved. She stretched her arms up over her head, making her stomach appear even thinner and better toned. After that she began warm down exercises that I was quite familiar with. I simply watched as she finished and walked over to sit in a chair with a sigh. Her eyes were closed and I took in her beautiful face, free of make-up. She truly was stunning. I walked over to her and found myself kneeling before her. I reached out and took one of her calves in my hands. Slowly I began to undo the laces and remove the ballet flats before rubbing my way up from her feet. I was so engrossed in this that I failed to notice her eyes snapping open with a stunned expression in them. I also didn't notice them softening as she took the sight of me in. I was simply too taken with her. Her dancing was replaying over and over again in my head and I knew that I would always remember that moment when I looked at her or thought of her. I had never seen a more beautiful thing in my life.

* * *

_(Hermione's P.O.V.)_

I watched as he worked the muscles of my legs for me, giving special attention to my feet. He seemed to know exactly how to remove the kinks that had formed in my muscles. I sighed as he found the particularly difficult knots. It seemed as if he had done this before. That was when it hit me. It all fit. The dancing at the club. The grace in his most simple of movements. He had been taught. He was a dancer like I. I couldn't believe that I had never realized.

I looked down at him and saw yet another side to the infamous Draco Malfoy. He shared more than one passion with me. He really was an interesting person. He seemed to suit me so well. He was intelligent. He enjoyed reading as much as I did. He could hold a conversation on academics and seemed capable of following my points and arguing them. Now I realized that he shared a passion with me that I had never told anyone about. Not even Harry, Ron, and Ginny knew about my dancing.

In that moment I felt as though I had finally found a kindred spirit. I had found someone I could be completely myself around. For once I could be myself and not worry about what he would say or think because I simply knew that he would understand.

I stood abruptly and held my hand out to him. "Dance with me?"

He stared at my outstretched hand and then into my face. He seemed to realize that I knew and I watched him hesitate for but a moment. He smiled slightly and took my hand. I slipped my flats back on and tied them before walking over to the stereo. I wanted to show him some of my favorite music. I had a feeling that he would understand like no one else.

I watched him summon his own shoes out of the corner of my eye and noticed that they were well worn and seemed to be used often and loved much. I smiled and flipped open my CD holder. I knew when I had come to the perfect CD. I pulled it out and placed it into the player. I walked over to stand with Draco by the rails. A quick flick of my wrist set the music to playing.

Slowly the weeping piano notes filled the large common room. It instantly brought to mind beauty, and romance. I had first heard it when watching an American movie that quickly became a favorite of mine: Robin Hood Prince of Thieves.

Brian Adams' voice began to flow from the speakers imploring his listeners to believe him. It was a song about being so in love with someone that you would do absolutely anything for them. I began to move with the music as I had earlier. The only difference now was that I was extremely aware of Draco dancing beside me.

I noticed that he was only doing traditional steps and decided to step it up. I faced him and began to dance however I wanted. I stuck to traditional form this time but still added twists hoping that he would see it as the challenge that it was. Thankfully I saw the glint come into his eyes and he began to mix up his steps as well. Soon we were free form dancing and grinning from ear to ear.

We began to dance around each other and move to accommodate each other. It was stunning. I knew that I had never danced so well in my life and would most likely never dance so well again. I had found my perfect dance partner.

The music changed and we continued to dance. I'll never know how long we danced. It could have been mere minutes or hours, but I'll always remember the feeling of his body twining and moving with mine so perfectly.

* * *

_A/N: I am SOOOO sorry! I know that it has been the longest time since I updated but I am officially back. I was just insane busy. Planning my wedding, helping my brother and his fiancee with their first pregnancy, and trying to move. I also was working insanely ridiculous hours. I'm moving on the 20th so I will be gone for about a week then. Everything else is going smoothly though. I have all of the wedding plans done (for the most part) lol.. By the way I have an absolutely beautiful new nephew named Hayden. So I am back for good and I will be updating much more often. I promise. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me this whole time._

_LILHOUSELF-- thanks for reading. I'm flattered that you are enjoying it and hope that you will stick with me. _

_Naasira-- Thanks for the review. I am happy that you liked Draco's POV and have added more of him in this chapter. I think I will have much more of him since everyone seems to want to get into his head. Now... you want know what Draco thinks of the whole Hermione thing for a while because that will be towards the end and we are just getting started. Remember he won't find out until New Year's Eve. We haven't even gotten to Halloween quite yet. I would love to hear any input from you. Stuff that you would like to see in here... If it rings true with the original story so far then I will try my hardest to get them in at some point. Hope to hear from you soon. This chapter is mostly filler so... _

_bLuEdAiSyXoXo-- Thanks for the review. I am glad that you are likin it. Here's the next one for you. Hope you like it. _

_DracoxHermioneztruluv4eva-- I am glad you liked this last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as much._

_rizahawkeye21-- Thanks for the review and for sticking with me as long as you have. I appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter._

_DracosxonexandxonlyxLioness-- I really loved your review. Stuff like that makes me feel great about my stories. ;) Don't worry about the language thing. It doesn't bother me. Thanks for taking that into consideration though. Hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one._

_oopsiedaisy1-- Thanks for the review. NEWayz... Here is your next chapter. Mostly filler but hope you liked it anyway._

_Alexandra90-- Thanks so much! I love those kinds of reviews. They make me want to keep writing. Hope you like this chapter._

_lurv2boogie-- Thanks so much. I am so glad that you like it and hope that you'll stick with me through the end._

_dracosfling-- I know that the last chapter was a little short as is this one but I will be updating soon. Hopefully it will either be a much larger chapter or the first of many for the week. ;) Stick with me._

_Wand Child-- Thanks for staying with me for so long. I hope that you like this chapter and can't wait to hear from you._

_Gwen's Faith-- Thanks for the great review. (as always :P) Hope that you like this one and keep an eye out for the new chapter._

_Adrenaline-- First off... Love the name! One of my favorite things. lol. NEWayz... Glad you changed your mind about the story and ended up liking it. Want to know what you think of this chapter._

_scowlingpixie-- Wowzers! Thanks for the review. I am glad that you like it so much and that you like Mya Jones. I had a bit of trouble coming up with her so it's nice to know she's appreciated as a character. Hope you like this chapter._

_tarotgodess-- I love your reviews and am glad that you are keeping up with this. I want to apologize again for the lateness of this chapter. Hope you love it though and I do promise to update much more quickly now. _

_AnnieBananie279-- Here is the update. A little short but hope you like it all the same._

_hufflclaw-- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter._

_r0manticr0se-- Glad you like it so far and hope that you stick around._

_CaScAdEd-TeArS-- Thank you so much for the great review! (Dodges weapons) Now you don't have to kill me cause I will be updating ALOT from now on ._

_Jenifer-Marie-- Thanks for the review. Glad you like it. Hope to hear from you again soon._

_Aloralynn-- Nothing really bad is gonna happen yet. So sit back and relax and try to enjoy this story with me._

* * *

Ok Guys and Gals! I am officially back and by the time you all read this I will be writing the next chapter up. Hope you can all forgive the impossibly long absence. Love to all my readers! Bria/ gemini69 


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Preparing For The Halloween Ball_**

_(Draco's P.O.V.)_

Over the following month Mya and I grew even closer than I would have ever expected. She continued to amaze me at every turn. I had never met a person before in my life who could surprise me, but I just couldn't seem to figure her out. I knew that I was falling more and more in love with her everyday. Even though I was trying not to, I knew that I was fighting a losing battle. She was slowly taking my heart piece by piece. What surprised me the most was that I didn't seem to mind one little bit in the end. Every time she smiled or laughed I was filled with happiness just knowing that I was the reason, I was the cause.

Slowly Halloween grew closer. I was stunned that so much time had flown by without me realizing it. I was also shocked at how anxious I was about the up and coming Halloween Ball. I found that I couldn't wait to escort her. My mouth would go dry at the different costumes that I would imagine her in. I was turning into a ball of nerves.

We had agreed to go to Hogsmeade this coming weekend by ourselves to pick out our costumes. We also agreed that we would not be allowed to see each others costumes until the big night. She was going to get ready with some friend or other that she had made and I was going to be getting ready in our common room with Blaise. Our meeting time was 7:30 p.m.

* * *

_(Hermione's P.O.V.)_

The week seemed to fly and before I knew it I was headed down to Hogsmeade with Ginny. Little did I know, she had decided to drag me into every single shop until she found the perfect costume for both of us. After listening to her for a full night in the Room of Requirement I had finally agreed just to get her to shut up. I have a feeling that I am going to regret that agreement soon. At least Ginny had agreed to use a concealment charm to look like someone else. We both agreed that if anyone in Slytherin saw the two of us together that the proverbial shit would hit the fan. So that was how I found myself walking through Hogsmeade with a long-legged, blue eyed blond. She looked fabulous, and if she wasn't Ginny I'd hate her.

After the third costume shop I sighed heavily and desperately tried to curb my urge to strangle the life out of her. I might have changed and become a bit more outgoing, but I still did not enjoy being dragged into every possible shop in one afternoon. My attitude might have changed but my feet still hurt from that much walking. Who would have thought that Hogsmeade would have so many costume shops at Halloween time seeing as it was such a small town. I certainly wouldn't have believed it, yet here I was entering shop number four.

The bell that chimed above the door was accompanied by my grumbling. I silently cursed Halloween. I cursed whoever came up with the bloody concept of balls. I cursed Hogsmeade for having so many damned costume shops, and lastly I cursed Ginny for dragging me into _every one_ of those bloody costume shops. I was sick and tired of shopping. My feet ached and my head felt as though it might explode from the mix of noise and suffocating crowds. Why Ginny wanted to look at so many revealing costumes was beyond me. I secretly swore to myself that this would be the last shop whether I found a costume or not. If I couldn't find one here I'd just go and make a costume my damn self.

Once again I was dragged through row after row of costumes. Ginny shoved girl after girl out of our way as she hunted for the perfect one for each of us. It had taken her the longest time to convince me to even go with her to Hogsmeade and now I believed that I should have held out longer. Maybe if I had refused for another few hours she would have just given up. Well, I consoled myself with the thought that this was my last year at Hogwarts. When I came out of my thoughts Ginny was shoving me into a changing room with at least ten different costumes. I placed them all on the waiting rack in the room and began to step out of my skirt and heels. That was when it hit me. This may very well be my last year at Hogwarts but this was the most important ball yet. I was going to _this_ Halloween Ball with _Draco._ I had to look absolutely stunning. I mean, I didn't want him to lose interest in me. I wanted his eyes to be on me all night.

With a new resolve I sighed and picked the first costume off of the rack. It was a Playwizard costume (the wizarding equivalent to the Playboy bunny). I immediately put it to the back of the rack and grabbed the second in line. I slipped into the catsuit and turned to look into the three mirrors on the far wall of the dressing room. It was a leather one-piece pants suit that clung to every imaginable curve. The tail seemed to have a mind of it's own as it swished back and forth behind me. The mask covered my eyes and nose and secured itself into my hair effectively making me look like a feline including fuzzy black ears, a delicate pink nose and whiskers galore. I shook my head and slipped out of the stifling costume to place it at the back of the rack. It reminded me a little too much of my second year.

Next was a little nurses costume. I shimmied into it and turned. I looked at myself in the impossibly tiny dress that clung to every curve and barely covered what needed to be covered. I looked down and had the horrifying image of Draco and I dancing at the ball and me falling out of my top. I suppressed a shiver and again I discarded it for the next. This routine continued for near to an hour with Ginny taking the discarded racks out and replacing them. Finally, when I had just about given up hope I saw something that caught my eye. It was the very last costume that Ginny had handed to me.

I slowly lifted the gown from the rack and slipped into it before turning to look at my reflection. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the girl, no, woman, standing before me. I looked absolutely amazing. The black silk shimmer around me like water as I moved. I turned slightly and saw that the back of the gown dipped down to just above my hips and the front dipped to show just the smallest amount of cleavage. There was also a slit up to my right thigh. It was perfect. I knew that Draco would love it.

I also knew the perfect character to turn it into. I had always had a thing for vampires and especially stories of women with power. I grinned as the idea and image popped into my head. It was perfect. Dark enough to be Slytherin and still perfect for both the old Hermione and the new.

I couldn't stop smiling as I slipped out of the dress and back into my outfit. I put the dress back on the hanger and joined Ginny outside. Next, we looked through the selection of masks and easily found one for each of us. We payed quickly and headed down to our last shop, the shoe store. I knew that it wouldn't take long now that we had our costumes. After searching for about five minutes I saw a pair of the perfect heels in the very back. They were black with tiny onyxes and diamonds edging the strap that wrapped around my toes and ankles. Thankfully all wizard shoes had charms on them so that they were comfortable no matter what.

We headed to the Three Broomsticks with grins on our faces. I could practically hear my feet screaming out, "Thank GOD!" The smile on my face spread as we slipped into a booth and I slipped out of my shoes. I wiggled my toes with a deep sigh and leaned back.

"So," Ginny leaned forward with a sly look and my toes actually curled. "What do you say we go to the beauty salon and get some make-up and hair potions." She grinned maniacally and I whimpered in response.

"If you make me go into one more store I swear I will _never, ever_ speak to you again." I growled out under my breath.

Thankfully, Madam Rosemertta saved me from Ginny's begging by showing up to take our orders. As we waited for our butterbeers and food I steered the conversation to safer subjects. "So, what are you going to the dance as?"

A wicked grin spread across her face and I had an urge to jump up and run for my life. I knew that grin all too well. "Oh. You'll have to wait and see. It's gonna blow every-one's mind." The Cheshire grin spread and I gulped. That was Ginny's 'plotting' grin. My pity and sympathy went out to whoever was the girls date. Speaking of which... "Hey. By the way you never told me who it was that you were going with."

The grin was back. God help whoever was causing that grin. I prayed that the poor boy would have the strength to deal with Gin's many quirks. "Oh no. There is no way I'm telling anyone before the ball. I'd hate to jinx it and I also want it to be a bit of a surprise for everyone. You are not going to be the only one to shock people senseless. I want in on some of the fun too." She laughed a little and I couldn't help but cringe. After the day I had had I was never going to think of Gin as innocent in any way. She was too crafty and vindictive to be innocent. My feet would never feel the same and if I didn't get to a headache potion soon my head would explode.

Our food had arrived sometime during the conversation and we were both nearly finished. I took one last sip from my butterbeer and stood, grabbing my bags. "All righty then. I'm gonna head back to Hogwarts. I need to find a headache potion and get some of my homework done." At Gin's face I added, "Plus I promised Draco that I'd spend some time with him today." At that she grinned and nodded.

"That's fine then. I'm actually supposed to meet someone here soon." We both dropped some coins on the table before heading outside.

I turned and hugged her. "See you later." With a wave a started back down the road towards Hogwarts.

* * *

_(Draco's POV)_

I sighed as I stepped into the common room. Thankfully the day was over. I had found a costume as had Blaise. It had taken forever since Blaise apparently had a big 'first date' for the ball and wanted everything to go smoothly. I had never seen him so worried about his looks as he had been all day.

After putting my costume into my closet with a notice me not spell on it I grabbed my bag and headed back downstairs. Mya was supposed to be back soon and I needed to finish my essay for Potions sometime before the weekend was over. Snape was a true bastard sometimes. I couldn't believe that he had assigned a three foot essay on Friday. He had known that everyone would have to work over the weekend to complete it before classes on Monday.

I pulled out everything that I would need and set it all out neatly on the low coffee table. I removed the lid from my ink pot with an unsealing charm and dipped my favorite eagle feather quill into it. First I needed to take notes to base my theory off of. Slowly I began going through the ten or so Potions books that I had spread out.

After nearly an hour I set the quill down and leaned back, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I had barely gotten anything done. My mind kept drifting to Mya wondering where in the world she was and what she was doing. I barely had a page of information written down. I just didn't work as well when she wasn't there. I liked throwing my ideas off of her. She always had some kind of helpful input. She was the perfect study partner and I had no idea how I had made it through six damn years without her.

I looked up sharply when the portrait swung open. There she was. Her arms were laden down with bags and her scarf was slipping from around her neck. Her beautiful hair was windswept and had that tousled 'I just woke up' look. The jeans that she wore fit her like a glove and her hunter green sweater was sliding down one shoulder revealing smooth skin and a black lace bra strap. One word came to mind: beautiful.

She smiled when she noticed me looking at her and tried to blow the hair out of her eyes. She held up a finger on one hand. How she did it with all of those bags I'll never know. "Just give me one second to put all of this away. I'll be right back." With that she ran up the stairs and into her room. I knew that she would be putting the same charm on her costume as I had.

A few minutes later she was back beside me holding her bag at her side. "Budge up." She shooed me over with a jerk of her head and I scooted over to make room for her. I watched as she set everything that she needed for her Potions essay out the same exact way that I had. Everything was in a certain place. Finally she lifted her peacock quill and settled down with a reference book and her bottle of green ink. "All right..." She began as she looked at me. I grinned as we began working together on our essays.

* * *

_A/N: Hey again! I told you that I would be updating much more quickly and here I am. The next chapter! I'm very proud of myself for updating sooo quickly. I hope that you all liked this chapter as much as you have seemed to like the rest of them._

_dracosfling-- I'm really happy that you liked the update. Thanks so much for staying with me on this. I promise that you won't have to wait that long for an update anymore._

_theonenameleft-- LOL! Glad you're liking it. I feel bad because I like Draco too but I did want to do something a little different. Hope you keep reading._

_DracoxHermioneztruluv4eva-- I apologize for the fact that you had to go back and reread everything. I hate having to do that so I promise to update much more quickly from now on. You are going to have to wait a while for him to find out though. It is only the end of October in the story and he isn't supposed to find out until around New Years Eve so stick with me. _

_hermdrayreturns-- I am really glad that you are enjoying it so much. Hope you stick with me. _

_scowlingpixie-- I was a little nervous about the dancing bit but I decided to just let the characters show me where they wanted to go. Apparently they wanted to dance. lol. Anyways.. I am very happy that you like this story so much and do promise to update more frequently so that you won't have to read the whole story over again anymore._

_Manthara-- Okay... Let's address these snags... 1) I know that it doesn't seem very like Hermione to smoke, but I didn't want my Hermione to be like she's always portrayed. I wanted to show a new side to her. Even bookworms can have edge... 2) Maybe I didn't specify this in the story. I didn't mean wizarding robes I meant a bathrobe. If I didn't specify than I apologize but I assure you that I meant bathrobe. 3) I am sorry if the whole Mya thing bothers you, but I am kind of introducing you to a new character. As I've stated Hermione didn't want to be 'Hermione the bookworm' anymore. Mya is simply the more dangerous side of her. Everyone has two sides... The side that they show everyone and the side that is just for when they are alone. I am simply pulling out another part of Hermione's personality. In a way Mya is a whole new character. However, you will be seeing more of Hermione in Mya soon. After all Hermione is falling for Draco and she is too honest to keep up the charade for too long without feeling a little guilty. I hope that this clears everything up for you. I also hope that you continue to read and try to enjoy it._

_Thanks to all of my readers who have stuck with and to the new ones. Hope you all continue to read and enjoy. Don't worry about giving your input. I love to hear everyone's opinion as long as it is about the story and not me. If you don't enjoy then you don't have to read. If something bothers you let me know. If I can fix it I will try. Love to hear from you all. Bria/ gemini69_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Preparing_**

_Halloween.  
Sly does it. Tiptoe catspaws. Slide and creep.  
But why? What for? How? Who? When! Where did it all begin?  
"You don't know, do you?" asks Carapace Clavicle Moundshroud climbing out of the pile of leaves under the Halloween Tree. "You don't really know!"  
—Ray Bradbury, _The Halloween Tree

The week before Samhain passed quickly and soon I found the night of the ball was upon me. I rushed up to the dormitory that I shared with Draco and straight into my room. I threw my bag onto my bed and snatched my robe out of the closet. I piled my hair up on top of my head and stripped quickly.

In the blink of an eye I was in the bathroom soaking in a tub filled with my favorite scent, warm vanilla sugar. I relaxed and sank deeper into the steaming water with a sigh.

I pulled out all of the potions that I had bought the month before and began the same preparations that I had already done once. I made my hair fall to half way down my thighs and decided on all black for the night. I knew that I would need to take the potion for the rest of the month tomorrow but for the night I wanted to look the part. After a single minute I washed my hair and used a drying spell. I pulled myself from the water and after a quick shaving spell, patted myself dry with one of the Slytherin towels. I took great pleasure in slowly slathering Warm Vanilla Sugar body butter all over myself.

I quickly slipped into my lingerie and one of my Hogwarts robes. I put my hair up into a bun and wrapped a scarf around it. I pulled a hat over that and grabbed everything that I would need for my costume. I shrank all of the packages, tucked them into a hidden pocket in my Slytherin robe, and with one last look to make sure my hair was covered headed out the door to meet Ginny.

Once on the seventh floor I concentrated to make the door to the Room of Requirement appear. I slipped inside quietly and began to set everything up for Ginny's arrival. I pulled out my makeup and hair kit and enlarged it before setting it on top of the large vanity stand. Next I enlarged my gown and hung it up on a hook. I set my shoes just underneath the gown and pulled out the last package full of little extras for my costume.

Just then the door opened and Ginny walked through. She followed almost the same exact steps that I had. Once she finished she turned to me and gave me the oddest look that I had ever seen. Her brow lifted and her eyes narrowed.

"What _are_ you wearing?"

I shook my head in confusion. When Ginny pointed towards my head my had went up to my hair unconsciously and I began to laugh. I still had the bandanna and hat on to cover my hair. "I had to cover it so Draco didn't see what I had done. It is part of the costume and I decided to do it before coming here since it involved washing my hair." I explained all of this as I pulled off the hat and began to untie the bandanna. I lifted it away slowly and began to take out the pins one by one. As I pulled the last one out my, now black, hair tumbled down around my thighs in gorgeous, thick waves.

I heard Ginny's gasp and knew that I had done the right thing. It would go perfectly with my costume. I smiled at her and began to pull her towards the vanity table. I pushed her down onto the cushioned seat and sat next to her.

"All right. We should probably put on our make-up before we get into our costumes that way it does not get on everything." She nodded and began to pick through all of the things that we had set up on the vanity top. I fingered some of the little glass bottles that I had set up and turned to look at Ginny again. "I figure I should do your make-up and you can do mine."

Ginny nodded and picked up one of the cleansing cloths. She swiped over her face paying special attention around her eyes and nose to make sure that she got everything. I had already cleansed my face and so began to put on the lotion to prepare my face for the make-up about to be applied.

Once we were both finished we turned to face one another and she looked over the different shades of foundation. "Which is your color?" She asked me as she pulled the lid off of one bottle and sniffed at it's contents. I handed her my shade of foundation and she gave me hers. I grabbed a sponge and began to apply it. We both added powder afterwards and then I looked up at her. "O.K. You're gonna have to tell me what you're going as so that I can pick out eye shadow and eye liner and your lip color." She nodded and stood up. She opened the packaging around her costume and slowly peeled it back to reveal a princess costume. It brought to mind old fairy tales that my mother used to read to me. The gown was an icy blue that was nearly white. It was made of silk with a layer of lace overlaying the skirt. It had to be one of the most beautiful ball gowns that I had ever seen. I knew just how to do her make-up now.

I pulled her back over to the bench and began to add the finishing touches to her make-up. I added a pearlescent eyeshadow and rimmed her eyes with a golden colored liner. I picked a lash lengthening mascara and a peach colored blush. After much debate with myself I chose a clear gloss for her lips that would go over the pale pink color that would stay on for eight hours. I leaned back after fifteen minutes and smiled at the finished product. She looked every inch the magical mermaid.

Ginny turned to look into the mirror and gasped at the finished product. She turned to me with a smile. "It's absolutely perfect Mione. I love it!" She played with her hair a little bit. "OK. It's your turn. I need to see your costume to finish your make-up."

I pulled the cover away from my gown and showed it to her. She took in the gown and then looked at my hair again. "OK. Explain."

I smiled and opened up the other packages. I set out the gorgeous onyx and diamond shoes and then pulled out the black silk mask that I had chosen to go with the outfit. "I've decided to be a vampire. It's dark enough for a Slytherin don't you think? I don't wanna be just any old vampire though. I am going as the first bride to Count Dracula. She was said to be not only beautiful but powerful. You see Dracula would do anything for her because he loved her more than life itself. I figured that it would be the perfect costume for Mya Jones on Samhain." I turned to grin at her and she smiled in return.

"I've got the perfect idea for you." She gave me a Cheshire grin and sat me down on the vanity stool. She slowly applied a dark, charcoal colored eye shadow and then rimmed my eyes in pure black. After that she used the same lash lengthening mascara that I had used on her. She decided to forgo blush and added a blood red color to my lips followed by a pure gloss. She nodded to me to let me know she had finished and I smiled.

I pulled the custom fangs out of my bag and slipped them in over my canines. I turned to the vanity mirror and opened my mouth with a hiss. I closed my eyes and let a smile bloom over my mouth. Perfect. I opened my eyes and took in my reflection again. There was something that didn't quite fit the image. It hit me then. It was my eyes. The chocolate of my eyes didn't fit the image of a vampire queen. That would have to be changed. I pulled my wand out and tapped my eyes while saying an incantation. It was almost instantaneous. I watched as my eyes changed from my usual chocolate brown to an icy blue and then bled back to brown. The shade was exactly what I had in mind. The charm was made so that my eye color would change according to mood. Whenever my teeth would show for more than a certain length of time my eyes would change to the icy blue.

I smiled at my reflection and walked to where my gown was airing out. I slipped out of my Hogwarts robes and I shimmied into it and sighed at the feeling of the silk caressing my skin. It hugged my curves as it had when I first tried it on and again brought to mind black water flowing over my figure. It felt like an old lover. I pulled on a garter to tuck my wand into.

I slowly slid my feet into the onyx and diamond heels waiting for me and thanked God yet again for wizarding cushioning charms. It felt as if I was wearing my favorite pair of slippers instead of the dangerously high stilettos that they were. They felt like heaven on my feet.

I began to add all of the accessories that I had brought with me. I grabbed the black silk ribbon and wrapped it around my throat like a choker. The ends of the ribbon touched the bottom of my shoulder blades. It looked perfect with the gown. I put in some dangling diamond and onyx earrings and slipped on the matching ring. The outfit was complete.

I sat back down on the vanity stool and began to pin the top part of my hair up. I made sure that it looked messy like it was done unintentionally. I smiled and waved my wand to add small gems to my hair. They were scattered throughout the waves and looked almost like glitter because they were so small.

I looked at my reflection one last time before adding the final charm. Slowly my reflection disappeared from the mirror and I smiled as I slid my wand into the garter on my thigh.

With a contented sigh I turned to look at Ginny. She had finished her costume as well. The gown hugged her upper body and hung off of the shoulders. The silk skirt was covered in a thin layer of lace and brought to mind stories of Cinderella. Her red hair was piled in ringlets on top of her head with a tiara nestled into the curls. Her neck was adorned by a diamond necklace and she wore the matching earrings. I looked down at her feet and noticed the glass slippers. Obviously she was thankful for cushioning charms as well.

I walked to the door and opened it. I made a sweeping gesture with my arm motioning Ginny to leave before me. She walked out with a laugh and I closed the door behind us. We walked to the end of the hallway chatting before we parted ways. I was still Mya Jones, Slytherin Queen, and therefore could not be seen with Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor Golden Girl. I chuckled as I headed down one of the many moving staircases that led to the Great Hall. This was it. Showtime.

* * *

_Draco's POV_

I toed off my shoes as I stepped through the portrait hole into the common room that I shared with Mya. I knew that she was already gone. Off to wherever she and her mysterious friend were supposed to be getting ready. I quickly headed up to my room and pulled out my costume. Blaise would be here any second to get ready with me. We were supposed to meet both of our dates at 7 o'clock sharp.

I tugged off the rest of my clothes as I headed for the shower. Now, that was something to ponder. Who in God's name was Blaise's mystery date? He refused to tell me simply saying that it was a surprise. I knew that it was bound to be a shock. That was Blaise's way. He thrived on shocking people. He loved it. I honestly think that the most shocking thing that he could possibly do would be to show up with someone like Ginny Weasley on his arm. That would be a laugh. Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley. Potter would be pissed!

I chuckled at that thought as I rinsed the shampoo from my hair. With a flick of the wrist the water shut off and I stepped from the shower. I toweled off quickly and pulled on a pair of boxers as I began to comb my hair. I heard the opening and closing of the portrait hole and turned to yell through the door. "Come on up! I'm almost done." I finished combing my hair and reached for the gel but stopped at the last second. Mya had told me once that she loved it when I left my hair loose. She liked it when it hung in my eyes. She had some idea about it being sexy.

I shrugged and headed back into the bedroom. Blaise was standing there in boxers, staring at the door. He brushed past me on his way into the bathroom. "Sorry but the assholes in our house used all of the hot water so I've got to shower here. Hope you don't mind." He said the last bit as he closed the door. I shook my head and walked over to start getting dressed.

I slipped into the slacks as I heard the water turn on and the distinct sound of things being dropped. Blaise always was a klutz. I snickered as I turned back to the clothing I was putting on. I slipped into the white, linen dress shirt.

After a second I heard Blaise turn off the water and turned in time to see him open the door. He used the towel draped around his shoulders to wipe the extra moisture from his hair and face. He took in my old time outfit and dropped the towel in shock. "What in God's name are you wearing, Draco?" He looked like he had just seen me dancing around in a tutu.

I laughed and looked down. "It's my costume. I'm going as Count Dracula. His story began in the 1400's. He was said to be the first vampire. Apparently he made a pact with the devil himself. One version of the story is that he sold his soul for the power to defeat his enemies. The other version is that he sold his soul for the power to bring his one true love back from the grave. The pact was made and the devil gave him wings. He was damned to walk the earth for all eternity. I figure what would be better for the 'King of Slytherin'." I smiled as I tucked the shirt tails into the waistband of my trousers.

He looked pensive and then nodded. Apparently he understood now. I picked up the pair of dragon hide, riding boots and slipped them on. I slipped into the suit coat and tugged the lapels straight.

Turning, I took in Blaise's outfit. It was my turn to raise my brows and look at my friend as if he were insane. He was in old fashioned breaches and a linen shirt. He wore a fitted vest with a matching embroidered jacket over it. He looked as if he had stepped straight out of some stupid Victorian storybook. I laughed out loud. "And you had the nerve to ask me what I was wearing?"

Blaise looked down and blushed. "It was my date's idea. She wanted us to go as some Victorian prince and princess. Go figure." He scoffed and passed his hands over his outfit, smoothing out invisible wrinkles.

"Like it huh?" I asked and his head shot up in surprise.

"That obvious?" I laughed at his sheepish look. He grinned back roguishly.

"Come on. I'm dressed as an ancient Count and you think I'm gonna laugh cause you like wearing Victorian era breaches? You know more about me than anyone else and you think that I'm gonna laugh at you for _that_?!" I asked all of this and then gestured to his outfit.

He shrugged good natured. "You're right. So where are you supposed to meet Mya again?" He asked me this as he straightened out the ascot wrapped around his neck.

I pulled on gloves and grabbed my top hat and cane to finish the outfit. "Great Hall 7 o'clock." I answered as we headed downstairs. "Where are you meeting your date?"

He turned to me with a grin. "Not gonna get it out of me that easy, Draco. I told you. I want it to be a surprise."

"All right. I'll stop." I said with a laugh. "Let's not keep our dates waiting." I put the top hat on and slipped my wand into the space at the top of the cane. We checked our appearances one last time before heading out the door. Let the games begin.

* * *

_A/N: All right ladies and gents here is the next installment of Fighting Back. I know that it took me longer than planned but now it's here. On to the thanks..._

_GregoryHouseAddict-- OK. One- love the name. I am a huge House fan. lol. Thanks a lot for reviewing. I am really glad that you like it so far._

_DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva-- I'm sorry I made you wait so long but now I am back on track and I really think that the next chapter will flow quickly. As for Blaise's date you will just have to wait and see. ;P_

_Chrissy-- I hope that this sated your curiosity about Draco's costume. You will see who Blaise's date is next chapter so stick with me._

_mhaj78-- Thank you for reminding me about the charms! I seriously almost forgot. It should have been redone sooner but I will remember to update it in the story more often. Thanks again._

_Naasira-- I know that the last few chapters have been mostly filler but I just don't wanna rush this story like so many others out there. I want everyone to realize that it takes time to really, truly fall in love. I don't want it to feel like they fall in love in two seconds. So many stories feel like that to me. Not that there is anything wrong with rushing it but I want everyone to understand what exactly makes them fall for each other and how they feel every step of the way. I always love the feeling of new love. The rush of butterflies and the nervousness. It's too sweet to rush. You know? I'm flattered that this story has renewed your hope of love. I am sorry to hear that you had your heart broken. I have been there and it is really hard to get back up from something like that. I hope that it eases for you soon. --- Thank you so much for reading. The next chapter will be the Halloween Ball so it will definitely be more of the story. Hope you stick with me and enjoy!_

_scowlingpixie-- Sorry that this chapter wasn't the ball but that will be the next chapter. I promise. I know that a twist is coming up I'm just not too sure what it will be. I do have an idea though. Hope you stick with me._

_dracosfling-- Glad you liked the last chapter. I wanted to give a little more detail on the outfits this chapter. Hope it helps you picture it all better. And no I haven't seen a dress like that. I kind of mixed a few different dresses that I've loved to make one absolutely perfect one. Glad you like it._

_theonenameleft-- Glad you are sticking with me. It will be a while before he finds out who she really is so hold on. I promise that it will be great when it happens._

_Kallia Starglass-- OK. Not as soon as you wanted it but the chapter is here. It'll probably be another week before the next chapter is up. It will be a while before the truth is revealed though._

_DRAMIONE4ever-- OMG! That is one of the nicest reviews that I have ever gotten. I have a favorite book that I've read like a thousand times. That is the nicest way to describe my story. Thanks! _

_Jadei123-- All right. I have updated. YAY for me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think._

_OK everybody. I think I may have described everything a little too much. You guys be the judge of that. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I will update soon. The next chapter will be the Halloween Ball and everyone will find out who Blaise's mystery date is. Hope you all enjoy this update and let me know what you think of this chapter. Til Next Time... Bria/ gemini69_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

**_On This Night: All Hallow's Eve_**

_'Tis now the witching time of night,  
When churchyards yawn and hell itself breathes out  
Contagion to the world.  
William Shakespeare_

_When witches go riding,  
and black cats are seen,  
the moon laughs and whispers,  
'tis near Halloween.  
Author Unknown_

_

* * *

__(Hermione's POV)_

I looked around as I stood at the foot of the stairs. There were hundreds of students milling around in a wide array of costumes. There was everything from fairies to gnomes to princes and princesses. Some of the costumes were amazing and really inventive. There was definitely excitement in the air. It seemed like an electric charge was flowing through the hall.

I smiled as I saw Harry walking through the crowd dressed as a knight. He had never looked more adorable than he did in that moment. He was followed closely by Ron dressed as an alien. I laughed out loud at the picture that presented. I had never seen a stranger looking alien. What kind of weird ass alien has bright green skin and shocking red hair?

I twirled around trying to see in every direction to spot Draco. I had been standing in the same spot for almost ten minutes and I hadn't seen him yet. Maybe he just didn't recognize me. It was kind of understandable. I mean I was walking around with long black hair and pale blue eyes. That was a thought.

I walked farther up the stairs and stood on tip toes to see if I would be able to see him then. No sign of Draco. Seamus did look awfully funny dressed as a leprechaun though. Oh my God! I had no idea that Padma Patil was with Hannah Abbott. That was kind of gross.

I shuddered and turned back to my search. Maybe he had changed his hair color too? No. I doubt Draco would change his hair for anything. He was more proud of his hair than anything else. Not that you could blame the guy. The only option left was that he had stood me up. Why would he stand me up? Had I done something?

I could feel the panic attack coming on when suddenly two strong arms wrapped around my waist. I nearly jumped out of my skin. After getting over the shock I began to calm and realized that it had to be Draco. After all what kind of guy would go around just grabbing some girl he didn't know? I sighed in relief.

"Hello, beautiful." My back went ramrod straight again. That was not Draco's voice. Who in the _hell_ was holding onto me?!

I turned around and found myself face to face with Theodore Nott. I shuddered at the thought of him holding me so intimately. He had always struck me as rather creepy. There was something just slimy about him that had always struck a cord in me.

"Hello." I replied. I untangled myself from his grip only to have him latch onto my arm. "If you'll excuse me. I'm supposed to be meeting someone." I tugged more firmly trying to free my arm. "Really. I can't be late or my date will be very upset."

He simply leered at me. "Now, who do you think you're fooling? What man in his right mind would leave such a stunning date all alone?"

I tugged again but his grip tightened to where it was too painful. If I tugged much harder he would likely break my wrist. "Well, wouldn't it reason that if I was so _stunning_ I would have to have a date?" I nearly growled at him. "If you don't let me go I will have to scream and then what will you do?" I tried to ask this nicely so as not to anger him further.

"I can't have you screaming and bringing all of Hogwarts down on my head, now can I?" With that he cast a silencing charm on me. I struggled against the magic that kept me mute, but it was no use. At this realization I increased my struggles tenfold.

He growled dangerously and began to drag me down towards the dungeons. I knew that if he got me down there I would have no chance of getting away from him. Everyone knows that you can't trust a Slytherin as far as you can throw them and I knew that I couldn't even _lift_ Nott.

My struggling drew attention from the crowd around us. Thankfully Harry noticed my struggling and began to put two and two together. If he had known who I was he may have acted quicker, but seeing as he had no clue who I was it took him a second. His reaction started quite a stir. I thanked whoever was watching over me that this all drew Draco's attention. When his eyes connected with mine I motioned towards my throat. He seemed to realize what was happening but didn't seem to care too much. He shrugged and turned. I was shocked that he would just leave me. Then his shoulders tensed and he turned again. His eyes connected with mine once more and I saw the rage fill them before he turned to look at Nott.

Draco stormed across the entrance hall pushing people out of his way as he got closer. Just as my feet hit the first step I felt a hand grab mine and watched as it's twin landed on Nott's shoulder. Nott turned to the intruder with murder in his eyes but began to shrink back as he realized that the person holding him in place was Draco. I exhaled in relief and looked up at Draco. What I saw terrified me. I had never seen anyone quite so angry as Draco looked at that very moment. I shuddered and shrank away from his gaze. He noticed this and turned his eyes to mine. For the briefest second his eyes softened before they turned to molten steel again as he faced off with Nott.

"_Let her go."_ Draco growled and I watched the fear enter Nott's face. He gulped before gathering himself and sneering.

"What's the matter Draco? Your whore's not enough for you so you want this one as well?"

At this my own rage intensified and I turned on him. I opened my mouth to give him a reaming not remembering that my voice had been silenced. I had no idea the picture that I made. My eyes slowly bled blue with my anger and red rose to my colorless cheeks. With my mouth opened my fangs glittered in the candle light from the hall. I truly looked like an enraged vampire. I gave up trying to yell and simply exhaled. It was in that moment that my rage overpowered the silencing spell slightly and a hiss was expelled from me.

Draco grinned at me for a moment before turning back to Nott. "For your information, Nott. This enraged goddess is my date, Mya Jones. As tempted as I am to let her have a go at you I think I would rather exact my revenge first." Nott's eyes widened and he took a small step back. "Now, Nott, don't think that I'm going to go all Gryffindor and beat you to a pulp. Oh no. I will exact my revenge when you least expect it. When you get comfortable and you let your guard down, I will strike. It will be painful and slow so if I was you I would sleep with one eye open from now on." This was all whispered as a hiss. "Now," he turned to me. "Release the silencing charm that you have cast on my date." Nott gulped and quickly removed the hex.

As I felt the pressure ease from my throat I reached up and rubbed the soreness away. "_How **dare** you!"_ I hissed again, though this time it was on purpose as I had seen the effect that it had had on him last time. "_You **bastard!** You are lucky that I have a prior engagement otherwise I would tear you apart here and now."_ I flipped my raven locks behind my back and turned on my heel.

I stormed into the hall with my head held high. I couldn't believe that bastard would do something like that! Draco wouldn't get his revenge if I had my say. If I got my way there would be nothing left of Nott. I grinned as I felt Draco's hand land on my shoulder. I looked up into Draco's face and couldn't help the smile that spread. I was going to enjoy this night and I would think about Nott later.

Draco held out his hand and I placed the one that Nott had grabbed into it unintentionally. I winced from the pain. He pulled his wand out of the walking cane that he carried and waved it over my injured wrist. I felt a warmth envelop the bones and muscles and smiled as the pain ended. He placed his other hand over mine and smiled down at me. "You look absolutely delicious, love. I've never seen a more fearsome sight than you just now. You looked every inch the avenging vampire queen. It would seem that we had similar thoughts costume wise. Mind telling me who exactly you are supposed to be?"

I smiled at him and stepped back. I slowly turned so that he could see me from every angle. I threw my hair over one shoulder so that he could see the back of the gown. "The Countess Mina. She was the one and only true love of Count Dracula. What do you think?" I twirled around and returned his grin.

"Well, love, it suits. Seeing as I am Count Dracula I couldn't picture a more perfect costume for you." He gave me a sly grin. "May escort the lady?" He swept off his hat and bowed low.

"Of course you may, good sir." I smiled as I took his proffered arm.

Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

_(Draco's POV)_

I looked all around the hall trying to find Mya. She was nowhere to be found. Odd. She had said that she wished to meet with me at 7. I looked at my pocket watch and nodded. It was 7 o'clock.

There were many characters around the hall but I didn't see a single glimpse of the one that I was looking for. Where in the world was she?! I took in all of the costumes surrounding me. Pansy was dressed as an Indian, though she seemed to forget half of her costume at the shop where she bought it. Daphne Greengrass was standing off in the corner with Marcus Flint, both dressed as pirates.

Of course all of the Slytherin girls were scantily clad while the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff girls were all dressed properly. The Ravenclaws were the most overdressed out of the bunch. They all seemed to be dressed as librarians or nuns. What was wrong with those Ravenclaws?

I continued looking around the hall for my mysterious Mya. Where the _hell_ was she?! She had to be here somewhere. I craned my neck just enough to see over people without looking undignified.

A commotion filled the hall. Of course, Potter had started it yet again. He seemed to be getting some of the students into an uproar. I turned curiously to find the source of his obvious distress.

I noticed Nott headed towards the dungeons, dragging an absolutely stunning girl behind him. Her eyes met mine for a moment and she motioned to her throat. He had obviously put a silencing charm on her so she wouldn't draw attention. Fat lot of good that did! Let Nott have his fun. It was no concern of mine. I shrugged and turned away searching the crowd yet again for Mya. Wait a second. Those eyes, those absolutely beautiful, chocolate eyes. Those were Mya's eyes. Mya!

I turned back to where I had just seen Nott. As I spotted him my eyes connected with her's yet again and I felt a fear fill me up to the brim. She looked so lost. Next a rage tore at my very soul. If he had harmed so much a one hair on her head I was going to kill him. I headed towards them shoving people from my path. Anyone who crossed my path was shoved unceremoniously aside.

I finally reached them and laid a comforting hand on Mya's wrist and a restraining hand on Nott's shoulder. How dare he touch her! My rage threatened to consume me when I looked down at Mya and saw her distress. She shrank back from me slightly and my eyes softened. They turned hard again at my next thought. He had scared her. He may well have hurt her. My eyes traveled to the wrist that he still held captive and I saw the bruise beginning to bloom. I turned my hate filled eyes back to the coward before me. I would _kill_ him!

"_Let her go!"_ I growled low in warning to the pathetic creature before me.

His next words turned my blood to fire in my very veins. "What's the matter, Draco? Your whore's not enough for you so you want this one as well?"

Those words will be the death of him. I swear it. As soon as I get her free of him and safe I will kill him.

I smirked as I saw Mya out of the corner of my eye. Apparently she did not think kindly of his words either. Her eyes bled to a blue icier than my own. Blood rushed to her face and she opened her mouth to scream at him. Since he had put a silencing charm on her no noise came out but the effect was absolutely priceless. Her fangs glinted in the dim light and she looked every bit the vengeful vampire queen. I had never seen a more beautiful sight.

My eyes widened slightly as her rage overpowered the hex slightly and a hiss issued forth from her throat. It sounded frightening even to me. I grinned down at her for the picture that she painted.

"For you information, Nott. This enraged goddess happens to be my date, Mya Jones. As tempted as I am to let her have a go at you I think I would rather exact my revenge first." His eyes widened and he stepped back slightly. "Now, Nott, don't think that I'm going to go all Gryffindor and beat you to a pulp. Oh no. I will exact my revenge when you least expect it. When you get comfortable and you let your guard down, I will strike. It will be painful and slow so if I was you I would sleep with one eye open from now on." I hissed all of this so my temper would not break. "Now," I turned down to see Mya still in a towering rage. "Release the silencing charm that you have cast on my date." Nott gulped and quickly cast the counter charm.

I watched Mya rub at her obviously sore throat. _"How **dare **you?!"_ She hissed as she advanced on him slightly. She was trying to strike fear into him and it was working quite well. "_You **bastard**_!_ You are lucky that I have a prior engagement otherwise I would tear you apart here and now."_ She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned on her heel and stormed from the dungeons.

"I didn't want to say this while she was down here, but she's gone now. Watch your back, Nott. I am not called the King of Slytherin for nothing. My revenge may not be exacted by myself. However, I will get my vengeance." I turned and followed Mya to the entrance hall.

I watched Mya from the entry to the dungeons. She looked commanding in her anger. She was still steaming from her recent encounter. I smiled and walked to her hoping to comfort her. I layed a hand on her shoulder quietly and waited for her to turn her attentions to me. She looked up into my eyes and smiled. She was so beautiful, even when she was angry.

I held my hand out to her and waited patiently for her to take it. Once she did I noticed her wince in discomfort and looked down. I had forgotten about the bruise that Nott had left on her wrist when he grabbed her. I pulled my wand from the walking cane and waved it over her injured wrist. I watched her face as the charm set in and eased her pain. I placed my hand on top of hers and smiled into her eyes. "You look absolutely delicious, love. I've never seen a more fearsome sight than you just now. You looked every inch the avenging vampire queen. It would seem that we had similar thoughts costume wise. Mind telling me who exactly you are supposed to be?"

She smiled and let go of my hand. Stepping back she turned slowly for me to take her all in. She threw her hair over one shoulder as she turned and I when I saw the back of her dress my eyes lit up. She stopped when she was facing me again. "The Countess Mina." She explained with a slightly shy smile. "She was the one and only true love of Count Dracula. What do you think?" She held her hands out to her sides.

"Well, love, it suits. Seeing as I am Count Dracula I couldn't picture a more perfect costume for you." I gave her my most winning grin. "May I escort the lady?" I swept off my hat and bowed low. I knew that this would make her smile.

I was right. Her smile lit up the entrance hall as she turned to me. "Of course, good sir." She took my proffered arm and we headed into the great hall to join all of our peers in celebrating.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is going to be done in two segments as it was far too long for just one. The next part will most likely be up tomorrow as it just needs a little more adjusting. All acknowledgements will be at the end of that chapter. Happy Halloween!!!!!!!!! _


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

**_On This Night: All Hallow's Eve (Part 2)_**

_(Quick A/N: There will be lemons in this chapter. It gets a little heavy towards the end. If this offends you in any way be warned: Don't read it if it bothers you. Anyways... on with the story..._

_(Hermione's POV)_

I could not keep the smile from my face as I walked into the ball on the arm of Draco Malfoy. Everyone turned to stare as we walked in. I'm sure we made quite the picture. He was strikingly handsome on a normal day but dressed as he was he seemed to take the breath from everyone who gazed on him. I also know that I am no dazzling beauty but I did look quite alluring that night.

The bass of the music seemed to match my pulse and I loved it. It seemed that the music had a life of it's own. I watched the crowd of people danced. There was swaying and even some gyrating (mostly coming from girls like Pansy). I laughed at her sad attempt at seductive dancing.

I pushed my way through the masses towards the bar on the far side of the room. Draco was following in my wake as I seemed much more capable of shouldering people out of the way. It came naturally after so many dinner parties with the Weasley's. We finally made it to the other end of the room. I was grinning from ear to ear as I grabbed a butterbeer and popped the top. I turned around and handed it to Draco before grabbing another one.

We sat at a table off to the side of the room, sipping our butterbeers and leaning against one another. We spent the next hour or so of the dance just talking like always. After a while I heard one of my favorite songs begin to play and I turned to Draco. "I _love_ this song!" I smiled brightly at him and then asked a little shyly. "Dance with me?"

He smiled at me and took both butterbeers. He set the bottles on the table we were sharing and stood from his chair. He simply looked down and extended a hand. I looked from his hand to his face as my smile spread. Slowly I put my hand in his and let him lead me out onto the floor.

Almost everyone had stopped dancing when the song had started to play. I figured that was because no one knew how too dance to the song _Le de Tango Roxanne_. I stepped in front of Draco as he took my hands. He led me into a tango and I smiled larger.

I followed his steps, letting him lead me completely. I simply let myself go and allowed him to control my movements. He led me in a circle and dipped me before pulling me back up tight against him. With a growl he began to lead me backwards.

I was so focused on him that I didn't realize that everyone was watching us dance. Even the few who had still been on the dance floor had stopped dancing to watch us.

No one had ever seen me dance so I guess that was why even the Gryffindor's seemed entranced. I smiled as he turned me around to face the crowd and began to walk me forward with his hands on my upper thighs. I layed my head back against his shoulder and then pushed off against him. I began to walk away and he grabbed my wrist, turning me back to face him. I slapped my hand onto his chest and began to march him backwards, kicking my heels up. He then grabbed my wrist and held it behind my back as he walked forward and I walked back. We danced circles around one another before he grabbed me in his arms and dipped me so low my head almost touched the ground.

When the music ended I waited for him to pull me back up and was shocked when he lowered his mouth to mine. All of the Gryffindors who knew my identity gasped and everyone else in the hall let out a great sigh. No one had ever seen Draco show affection so openly. He always kept his emotions to himself. Now he seemed to not care whether everyone knew his feelings for me. This simple fact elated me and also tore at my heart. I had never loved anyone quite like I loved Draco and I knew that I was lying to him. That fact alone was enough to break my heart.

I smiled up at Draco once we had parted and decided to just enjoy the time that we had together. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Ginny in the arms of someone. When Draco and I stood I turned to get a better look at her date but she was gone. I shrugged it off and turned my attention back to Draco.

We reached our table and I sighed as we sat down again. Dancing with Draco in front of all of those people had given me such a rush. My pulse was just now beginning to settle from it all. I turned to Draco with a smile and gasped at the couple that I saw standing behind him.

At the sudden noise Draco turned as well. We both stared in silent shock. I could not believe that I was seeing Blaise with her of all people.

* * *

_(Draco's POV)_

After talking of nothing at all and everything she asked me for a dance. How could I refuse when I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms? I simply stood and offered my hand to her. Even though she had asked me to dance with her I still felt apprehensive at extending my hand in invitation like she might turn me down at the last second and say that it had all been a joke. Therefore I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt her silken hand come to rest in my own. I think that I will always find myself amazed that she is with me instead of someone else.

I listened to the beat of the music as we approached the floor and decided with a grin to see if she could tango as well as she could dance ballet. As I grabbed onto her and began to lead her through the steps I was happy to find that she was a fierce person to tango with. Her fiery spirit seemed to be made for the tango and I realized that I should have known that already. Between all of the time that we spent together I had seen her fiery temper more often than most I was sure. She probably should have been a red head.

I smiled as we spun through the steps and she poured her life into the dance. She was stunning with a look of fierce determination on her face as she matched me step for step. So beautiful.

When the dance finally ended I found myself wanting to kiss her so desperately that I did. In front of everyone in the Great Hall I, Draco Malfoy, kissed the girl of my dreams. I had never shown any kind of public affection before, not even to her. Everyone had seen my possessiveness when it came to her. Some had even witnessed my jealousy. No one had ever seen me be tender with a girl before. In that moment though, I found that I could care less what everyone thought. My reputation could be going to the dogs just then and I would not have cared one little bit. She was all that I knew in that instant. Nothing mattered but for the feel of her against me or the taste of her lips upon mine. She tasted like heaven.

As I pulled back and watched her eyes open to stare into mine my heart seemed to stop in my chest. Her gorgeous caramel eyes stared up into my own before turning to ice blue and she smiled. Her little pink tongue slipped out to run along her lips as though savouring a last taste of our kiss. My breath hitched in my chest and I felt like I was falling, sinking into those beautiful eyes that were continuously changing.

I slowly pulled her back up with me and escorted her over to our previously abandoned table. After settling back into our seats she turned to me with a smile and gasped. At the shocked sound I turned to see what had taken her so off guard and saw my best mate standing a little ways off with the girl who was, quite obviously, his date. I distinctly remembered thinking earlier in the evening that seeing him with Ginny Weasley as his date would be the greatest shock that he could possibly pull off. I had obviously been completely and utterly wrong. I could not even fathom the thought of my best mate of all time standing off in a dark corner, wrapped around a Hufflepuff. There was Blaise Zabini, Slytherin extraordinaire, snogging passionately with none other than Hufflepuff's very own Susan Bones.

When the initial shock wore off I realized how good they looked together and also that I had never seen Blaise grin so much. He seemed as happy with Bones as I was with Mya. At that thought I figured if she made him near as happy as Mya made me then there couldn't be much wrong with it no matter the houses they were in.

I turned back to see Mya grinning at the two behind me softly and I stood to tower over her. Leaning down I asked her to take a walk through the gardens with me and she simply nodded, still grinning like a fool. Taking my hand she stood and we slid quietly out the back way.

As we stepped out onto the stone walkway the cold air immediately enveloped us and she shivered. I pulled her into my side to share my body warmth and her shivers lessened. She turned her face up to mine with a mile and I lost my breath. Slowly, I leaned down and took her mouth with mine. She tasted like heaven to me. The taste of butterbeer lingered on her lips mingled with chocolate, and a taste that was uniquely Mya. I sighed into her mouth and dragged her body closer into mine. Her curves fit into mine like the last piece of a puzzle. Her lips curved into a smile as they pressed into mine.

I had never been happier than I was when I had her in my arms. She seemed to fit me in so many ways. Her intellect, her wit, her humor, her looks, everything about her was my equal. She was my match.

We pulled away gulping in air like we were both drowning. My eyes connected with hers as our chests heaved in breath. Her eyes were the color of heated honey and I felt a tug of familiarity. I had looked into those eyes before and had been filled with the same feeling I had now. Absolute adoration, respect, and awe.

My eyebrows drew down together as I pondered this but I shook it away. I didn't want anything to tarnish tonight, especially thoughts that confusing. I ran my knuckles over her cheek and then slipped my hand back into her thick hair. My chin was just above her head and I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of vanilla and sugar. My eyes closed of their own accord as I let her scent surround me. I felt like I was drowning in her and I didn't care.

Music drifted out from the Great Hall and I heard her sigh against me, her breath tickling my neck. She was humming with the music and when the words started she began to sing, her voice floating around us. Her voice was the sweetest thing that I had ever heard. I hadn't known that she could sing and I was simply blown away by the beauty of her voice. I let my thoughts slip from me and just listened to the words that she sang against me.

_I can stand with the weight of the world on my shoulders  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities  
Anytime, anywhere, anything... I'm strong enough_

A smile tugged at my lips as she sang the song. The words seemed to describe her perfectly. I knew how strong she was firsthand. She never seemed insecure and didn't let anyone or anything hold her back from doing what she wanted or what she felt was right. That's part of what I loved about her.

_But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love_

She looked up at me and my heart jumped into my throat at the truth in her voice and eyes. I had known that she loved me but I still felt weak when I heard it again. It always felt like the first time I was hearing it. My stomach would jump, and my heart would clench causing my breath to catch. Without thought my feet began to lead us into a dance.

_So let consequence do what it will to us, I don't care  
Let the stars stand witness to it all  
Say the word tonight and I will follow you anywhere  
I just can't pretend anymore I'm too sturdy to fall_

She looked so beautiful out here bathed in the moonlight. I ran my hand up her bare back and laid my cheek against the top of her head as we continued to sway to the words that she sang.

_'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love_

_I am not afraid, I am not afraid_

_'Cause when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling  
I'm helplessly, hopelessly, recklessly falling in love_

The last words were whispered into the night like some secret that she had been hiding. We continued to sway even when the music changed to something loud and fast. We were in our own little world and nothing existed but her in my arms and the cool night around us.

After a little while we stopped dancing and I led her back inside. The ball was just coming to a close so I led her back to our dormitory. As soon as we entered she pulled her shoes off one by one and dug her toes into the plush carpet. I smiled at the groan that escaped her. I eyed the heels dangling from her fingertips and realized how much her feet must have been hurting her.

She reached under her skirt and pulled her wand out. With a few simple waves her fangs disappeared and her eyes returned to normal. She walked to stand before a full length mirror and I was shocked to find that she had no reflection. After tapping herself a few times with her wand her reflection began to fill the mirror. It started out filmy, like a ghost, and then slowly became much more real.

I watched as she headed into the bathroom and went to my room to get out of my costume. Half an hour later she emerged from the door that connected my room to the bathroom. Her hair was back to normal, minus the blonde, red, and black streaks that I was used to. It fell in chocolate and caramel curls down her back and I found I liked it better than before. Her face was bare of make-up and she had never looked more beautiful.

I allowed my eyes to travel over her from head to toe and found that she wore nothing but a simple towel wrapped around her. It barely covered her chest and stopped about half way down her thighs.

I walked to her, leaned down and carefully lifted her into my arms, bridal style and carried her up to the bed. I laid her down on it and lifted one of her feet into my lap. I began to run my knuckles over the arch in her foot trying to ease the tension in them. She sighed at the soothing, firm touch and laid back into the bed.

I spent a good ten minutes on each foot before moving up her calves, easing the tension with my fingers. Soon I was rubbing the backs of her knees just below the end of her towel. I looked up when she sighed to find her eyes closed and her mouth open just the slightest bit and my fingers stilled. She looked so sexy, her face flushed with pleasure and her hair pillowed around her head. Her eyes opened slowly and connected with mine and a smile tilted her mouth up.

She was so tempting, laying on my bed in nothing but a skimpy green towel, her skin still glistening from her shower. My hand began to gently rub the outside of her thigh and her eyes fluttered, her lashes laying against her cheeks.

I crawled up to lay next to her on the bed and just stared at her. My hands ran over her face and into her hair. I pulled her to me and captured her mouth with my own. Lips slanted to just the right angle and tongues dueled for dominance. Her teeth nipped at my bottom lip before she sucked it into her mouth. I groaned and pressed closer to her. Her arms went around my neck and her fingers dove into my hair as I tasted her.

* * *

_(Hermione's POV)_

When Draco and I finally got back to the room I immediately slipped off my shoes. The bloody things were supposed to have cushioning charms on them for life. Whatever charm was supposed to be on them had disappeared half way through the night. I was going back to that shop next Hogsmeade weekend and the woman was either going to fix them or I was going to get my money back. They were too damned expensive for the cushioning charm to not work.

I let out a sound of content as my toes curled into the plush carpet of our common room. It felt amazing against my soar and tired feet. After a few minutes of self indulgence I went about removing the charms from earlier in the evening.

After the fangs had disappeared I ran my tongue over my teeth in happiness. The overly long canines had wreaked havoc on my mouth all night. My tongue had been nicked at least once and bottom lip was screaming out for justice. A few more counter charms and my eyes were back to normal along with my reflection.

Deciding to finish the transformation I headed up to the bathroom to shower and take the potions for my hair. Turning the water on as hot as I could stand it I let the steam roll over me as I drank down the potions needed deciding to leave the streaks for now. I wanted to have my normal hair color for a little while. Half an hour later I finished bathing and slathered on my lotion. My hair was still dripping so I cast a drying charm on it and wrapped a towel around myself.

I didn't want the night to end yet so instead of heading straight to my room I exited the bathroom on Draco's side. He looked up when I entered and smiled at me. His eyes traveled over me and I felt my body heat slightly under his gaze. He seemed to like what he saw.

He walked towards me and lifted me into his arms before carrying me over and laying me on his bed. As I felt his hands pressing into my feet and kneading the muscles I relaxed and lay back into the soft, down comforter. His hands traveled over my calves and behind my knees, loosening little knots that I wasn't even aware of having. After a while his hands stilled and I looked down at him, smiling in thanks.

As our eyes connected I felt his fingers caressing the outside of my thigh and shivered in response. My eyes began fluttering closed as I enjoyed the sensual sensation of his fingers drawing lazy circles on my thighs. I felt the bed dip and watched as he crawled up my body until he was laying right next to me. His hands found my face and he cupped it before running his fingers back and burying them into my hair. I felt myself being pulled forward and surrendered to his lips as they found mine.

The kiss was heaven. The taste of butterbeer mingled with the mint of my toothpaste as we enjoyed each other. I nibbled on his bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth. He groaned and pulled me closer in response. Enjoying myself I buried my fingers in his hair and let go.

His hands molded my curves as they caressed my body over the towel. I murmured into his mouth as my hands ran down his bare torso. He was so damned sexy. I couldn't help but run my hands over ever bit of exposed skin. In a surprising show of strength I rolled him onto his back and straddled him. My eyes followed the same path that my fingers took over his toned chest and abs. I drew lazy circles around his nipples and watched his body arch in response. His hips ground up into mine and our twin moans filled the still air of his room.

Leaning down I began to taste him. My tongue followed the path that my fingers had taken earlier. I had never done anything like this before and was delighted at the reaction I was getting. He seemed to love everything that I was doing. I ran the tip of my tongue over one of his nipples and he arched into me again groaning out his pleasure. My hips moved over their own accord against his and I felt just how aroused he was. I looked up into his deep, grey eyes and smiled. He returned it wholeheartedly. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him for another heated kiss.

While I drowned in the taste of him he flipped us back over and let his hands begin to roam. As he loosened the towel I thanked every deity known to man that I had slipped on my knickers before leaving the bathroom. Unfortunately I had forgotten to put on a bra as well. His hands molded my curves and his fingers splayed out over my ribs. I gasped as I felt a finger brush the underside of my left breast. His slightly callused hands were fraying my nerves.

Slowly his hand enveloped my breast seeming to test it's weight before he flicked his thumb over my nipple causing me to cry out and arch into him. I had no idea what he was doing to me I just didn't want him to stop.

"Draco." I breathed his name out on a whimper and he pulled away to stare into my eyes. A wicked grin crossed his face and he looked down over my body taking it all in. I blushed as his eyes raked over my near naked form and tried to cross my arms over my chest for comfort. He stopped me by grabbing each of my wrists, his fingers dancing over my racing pulse. After taking me in he looked back up into my eyes and said one word. "Beautiful." There seemed to be an almost reverant look in his eyes and I felt the blush move to cover my cheeks and neck. Keeping his eyes on mine he lowered his mouth and began to place feather light kisses over my chest before taking a nipple into his mouth to suck on. My eyes rolled breaking the contact with his and my back arched off the bed bringing my body closer to his. He continued tasting me, alternating between breasts. After a few minutes my nipples were aching from the contact and he moved his mouth down my body, over my ribs.

I shivered as he nibbled at my sides and dipped his tongue into my belly button. My body was shivering, begging for something that I couldn't understand. Slowly, as if testing my reaction, he reached down and cupped me. I cried out again and my hips began jerking against his warm palm. The heat from his skin seeped through my knickers, warming my most secret place. The sensations running through me were breath taking.

Draco leaned up to watch my face as he rubbed his fingers over my knickers. His lips were parted and his breathing heavy. I moaned as he addded a little extra pressure and my hips jerked up again at the heat in his eyes. Slowly his fingers slipped my knickers to the side and slid over my slick folds. He moaned as his fingers danced over me. I answered him with a moan of my own as he slipped one of his fingers inside of me.

"Christ!" He yelled and quickly withdrew his finger. A whimper escaping me at the loss. I looked at him with confusion written plainly on my face and shining in my eyes. He looked even more awed then earlier and slightly ashamed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

My confusion grew at his whispered question. "Tell you what? Draco?" I lifted myself up onto my elbows when he pulled away. All of a sudden I realized how cold the air was in the room. "Draco?" I layed my hand on his shoulder in question.

He turned his silver eyes on me and sighed. "You're a... a... a _virgin_." He whispered the last word as though I was the last of a rare breed. A small smile lifted my lips as I finally understood his hesitation. My heart lifted a little with the realization.

I reached out and cupped his cheek with my palm. I turned him to face me and looked right into his eyes. "Yes. I am a virgin, Draco." My eyes softened as I took in his shocked look. "Your point?"

He looked incredulous. "Mya. You're a virgin." He stressed every word as though he was telling me something that I had no clue about. "You can't give something like that to me." His eyes dropped from mine and he said the last bit to his feet. "I'm not worthy."

I reached over and lifted his chin again. "Yes, you are." As he shook his head I sighed and made him look at me. "Draco. This is mine to give. Don't you think it should be up to me who I give it to?" His eyes widened as he realized that he couldn't argue with that. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Come here." At his hesitation I added quickly, "Just lay with me. Hold me while we sleep." His shoulders sagged in what seemed to be relief. "Please." His eyes softened as they connected with mine. Slowly he stood from the bed. Thinking that I was about to be rejected I followed his lead and stood. My arms crossed self consciously over my chest and I looked down. My eyes widened when a Quidditch jersey appeared beneath my nose. I looked up in shock and was met with Draco's molten eyes and a small grin. I reached out with one hand and took the jersey from him, slipping into it's soft embrace. I smiled when I saw the word 'Malfoy' emblazened across my back in the mirror. I turned to find him laying on the bed, holding the covers up for me.

I quickly crawled under the covers and snuggled into his chest. Throwing a leg over him I sighed and kissed his chest. Listening to his heart beating I let the sandman take me under.

* * *

_A/N: Near 5000 words before responses. My longest chapter yet! YAY ME! All right. I know that it wasn't up as soon as I said that it would be but after reading some of the reviews about the first half of this chapter I decided to make some changes and only just finished it. I'm sorry that you all had to wait so long and promise to try to get the next chapter up faster. Thanks for sticking with me. Bria/ gemini69  
P.S. I hope that the last bit didn't offend anyone and I am terribly sorry if it did but this is an M rated story. _

_Responses to chapter 12...  
mhaj78-- Sorry to say that the charm did not wear off at midnight and expose her for all to see. I don't want him to find out quite like that and definitely not quite yet. Hang in there. It's gonna be a while before all is revealed._

_KISS ME IN THE SHADOWS-- Thanks for the compliment. I can't promise that Draco won't hate her when he finds out. I have an idea about how it all will end but I won't tell as it would ruin the story._

_DracoxHermionezlrueluv4eva-- Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate the fact that you always leave me a little note. Sorry to disappoint on the whole Blaise/Ginny thing but that would have been entirely to predictable. I wanted to do something that no one would expect. _

_dracosfling-- Glad you like the costumes. I am usually a vampyre for Halloween. It seems to be the most fun. Bet you had a blast as a vamp._

_scowlingpixie-- I'm happy that you didn't mind the preparation chapter. Most people usually hate that. I just don't feel right leaving it out though. I always like to be able to see the characters in my head when I read the story and you just can't do that without the picture being painted._

_Jadei123-- Yeah Mya really does care about Malfoy. Just remember that Mya is Hermione so in essence it's actually Hermione falling in love. I know that Blaise's costume was a little out there but I couldn't think of much else. Hope you stick with me._

_r0manticr0se-- I'm really flattered that you liked Hermione's outfit so much. I wanted to go kind of dark because of Mya. Glad you liked it._

_Dracogirl4evr-- Glad you liked it so far. I didn't want to rush anything. Most stories usually have them in love in days and I wanted to show everyone why they are falling in love. I want to let my readers experience that new love feeling with Mya. I picked things up a little in this chapter but I'm not going to have them moving too quickly__ after this. _

_reader101-- Glad you like it. Thanks for the review._

_Responses to Chapter 13...  
mhaj78-- Thanks. I thought it was a great Halloween chapter. I only wish I had gotten the second half up sooner than this._

_Jevanminx-- Writin Hermione angry was one of my favorite parts. Glad someone else enjoyed it as much as I did._

_Naasira-- I'm reallly happy that you liked it so much. I wanted to do something to change it up a little. I figured that it was getting to comfortable and I wanted to add a bit of drama. Enter Nott. lol. Nice to know it worked out well. Happy (VERY belated) Halloween to you too. _

_DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva-- Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one as much!_

_amanda-- That is one of the most amazing reviews that I have ever gotten. Thanks so much. I actually am flattered that you wanted to read the whole thing before reviewing. I do that someimes when the story is just way too good to stop. NEwayz.. Here is the update. Hope you enjoy it. P.S. Don't worry. I won't stop writing._

_Dracogirl4evr-- Glad you enjoyed the 'angry Hermione' scene. I had a wonderful Halloween. Thanks. Hope your Halloween was great too._

_-Draco-Luver-00- -- OK. I definitely took your review to heart and tried to work in your requests. The chapter was about 5000 words before my responses. Longest I've ever written. There was also some M in here. I didn't want to add to much though as I'm not sure they are ready yet. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_r0manticr0se-- Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. _

_Anon-ymus-f -- I'm glad you like it so far but I must warn you that Mya won't be revealing her identity for a while. This was meant to be a very long fanfiction. So I hope you will hang in to the end. _

_Again... I want to thank you all for your great reviews. It gives me inspiration and makes my muse very happy! ;) I hope you have all enjoyed it and will continue to read and tell me what you think. Remember all opinions are accepted. Just don't flame. I can deal with constructive criticism as everyone has room to improve but if you don't have anything nice to say or you want to personally attack the author then you know where the door to this rabbit hole is. Thanks again!  
Til Next Time Guys!  
Bria/ gemini69_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

**_The Morning After_**

_(Hermione's POV)_

The morning after Halloween had to be the most uncomfortable morning of my life. I woke and threw my arm over on Draco's side of the bed to cuddle with him. My arm found nothing but an empty spot. The sheets were still slightly warm indicating that he had left the bed only recently.

I looked around with sleep filled eyes and noticed that there was no sign that Draco had even been in the room this morning. Slowly I ran a hand over my face before pushing the hair back out of my eyes. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. Blinking the sleep away I swung my legs over the side of the bed and padded out of the room.

After checking the common room I realized that Draco wasn't there and headed to my bedroom with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe that he just left me! I swiped at the tears impatiently and gathered up my bath things before heading in to take a shower. I put everything in it's place before realizing that the shower was running and the room was filled with steam. My eyes widened and my mouth formed an 'o' of shock. So he hadn't just run off and left me. I don't know how I could have possibly thought that he would just up and leave me after last night. I shook my head and padded across to the sinks and pulled out my toothpaste, toothbrush, floss, and mouth wash. With a sigh of content I began my morning ritual of dental care. After brushing for three minutes I broke off a string of floss and sat on the counter top while flossing between all of my teeth. When I was finished with that I slid down to stand and began to rinse with the mouthwash. After a few seconds I was dancing around like an idiot, trying to fan my closed mouth as if it would help. This was how Draco first saw me. He stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist to see me dancing around in his Quidditch jersey and my lacy knickers with tears in my eyes. As I leaned over to spit and rinse my mouth laughter filled my ears.

* * *

_(Draco's POV)_

I woke up before the sun had even risen to the feel of something laying across my chest. I looked down and smiled. Mya was laying on my right side with her head on my left shoulder and her arms curled around my sides. Her hair was covering part of her face and tickled just under my nose. She looked so beautiful lost in her dreams. She sighed and a smile lifted the corners of her mouth as she snuggled her face into my chest as though she could melt into me. At the look of content on her face I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about. I leaned down and kissed her brow before shifting her off of me and heading to take a shower. I needed time to think about everything that had happened last night. She had almost given me her virginity! I didn't feel as though I deserved such a wonderful gift. It was amazing that she was still untouched. I had never even _heard _of a seventh year at Hogwarts still being a virgin. That was the kind of stuff legends were made of.

As that thought crossed my mind I grinned. Shaking my head I turned on the shower as hot as I could take it and stripped down. I stepped in and allowed the steaming water to beat at my shoulders and back. I sighed and slipped my head beneath the spray. I thought over the last two months as I lathered my hair. It had been almost two months since Mya had shown up in my common room and in my life. She was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to me.

When I had heard over the summer that I would be sharing the Head common room with Granger I had never expected the year to turn out so wonderfully. I had expected my seventh year to be the worst of my life. Don't get me wrong. Even though I could not stand the mudblood I had respect for her. She was brilliant and she stood by her beliefs no matter who she was up against. We just stood on different sides of the fence. We were completely different people. There was simply no getting along with her. She couldn't understand my thoughts and I couldn't understand her need to be so damn self sacrificing.

I had never thought for a second that instead of hell on earth I would meet an amazing woman that I could fall in love with.

At that thought my eyes popped wide open and I cursed loudly as the shampoo dripped down into my eyes. I nearly turned the air blue as I furiously tried to rinse the stinging concoction from my eyes. After about five minutes I had finally flushed them clear and began to finish up. I sighed and continued my earlier train of thought. Mya Jones was a woman that I could actually see myself falling in love with. I had never before believed in love but she had changed all of that. I had always thought of love as something that was for fools. I had watched all of my friends _fall in love_ over the years and had pitied them.

I smiled as I thought of Mya as she had been the night before. So fierce, so beautiful, so elegant. It had been a perfect night. I turned off the water and pulled the towel from the top of the shower. I opened the door as I was wrapping the fluffy, green towel around my waist and stopped short. Mya was dancing around in front of the sink trying to fan her closed mouth. I had no idea what was going on until I saw the mouth wash. As it all clicked with the image of Mya dancing around I burst into laughter. It was the funniest thing that I had ever seen in my life. This was the woman that I had just thought of as elegant! By the time that she was finished rinsing her mouth I was hysterical. I was clutching my side and gasping for breath.

She turned to glare at me and the laughter doubled. She looked so adorable. Her lips were pursed and her hands were on her hips in the classic disapproving mother pose. Her little bare foot was tapping away on the tile and all I could think of was her striking the same pose when she was scolding our children. That thought immediately sobered me up. Where the hell had it even come from?! _Our _children. Since when was I even thinking along that line. We had only been together for a couple of months and I was picturing her disciplining our children. I was picturing us having children!

Suddenly my had moved from the stitch in my side to clutch at my chest. Sharp pains were radiating there and I thought that surely my heart would explode any minute from the pressure. I watched Mya's face turn from stern to concerned in two seconds flat as she rushed to my side. She put a hand on either side of my face and made me look at her.

"Draco? Draco, hunny, are you all right?" I heard the panic lacing her voice and the pain started to ebb. "Draco, talk to me! Baby. Come on, baby. Say something... anything." She began to tap my cheek with her palm and my eyes snapped to focus on her worry stricken face. My hand crept up to cover her's of it's own accord and I smiled.

"I'm okay, Mya." At her doubtful look I pulled her palm to my lips and kissed it. "I'm okay, luv." I smiled and slowly stood, pulling her with me. As I steadied her I took a minute to really look at her. I took in her dark brown curly hair and her flawless complexion. Her skin was a peaches and cream color and the only marks on her were a few freckles here and there. I smiled as I took in the freckles dusting her perfect nose. I had never noticed them before. I smiled more brightly and looked deeply into her whiskey colored eyes. I swear I could melt in those beautiful eyes. Those eyes struck a cord in my heart. I knew them. I had stared into those eyes before. Things started to click and then I felt her lips on mine. My brain completely shut down as she deepened the kiss and I felt her hands run up my bare chest and followed my neck into my hair. I let myself melt into the kiss and pulled her flat against me.

When the kiss finally ended I tried to regain my train of thought but found that I had lost it completely. I was now grasping at threads that meant nothing. A part of me was sorely disappointed since I was so sure I had almost figured out where I knew Mya from. As she kissed me tenderly one last time I decided that I didn't care. It didn't matter where I knew her from so long as I was with her now.

* * *

_(Hermione's POV)_

I stopped dead at the laughter behind me. What the hell was he laughing at?! I turned around and unconsciously struck the same pose that my mother used when she was disciplining me. My hands rested naturally on my hips and my right foot began tapping furiously on the tiled floor. I felt my lips purse as they always did when I was annoyed. Draco continued to laugh and my foot began tapping harder and faster against the floor.

All of a sudden Draco stopped laughing and his face contorted in a painful grimace. When I saw his hand reach up to clutch at his chest my heart shot down to my toes and my stomach jumped to rest in my throat. I had never been more scared than I was in that moment. I raced across the room and slid into a kneeling position beside where he was seated on the floor. My hands quickly found his face and tried to make him look at me. His eyes were unfocused and dull from the pain. I began to worry even more and started gently slapping him while calling his name over and over praying that he would answer me. Finally, his eyes snapped to mine and his hand crept up to lay over my own. The worry slowly slipped from me and I was filled with comfort at his smile though I was still doubtful. "I'm okay, Mya." Apparently he sensed my doubt because he lifted my palm to his lips and kissed it. "I'm okay, luv." At those words the last of the doubt left me. He smiled again and stood, pulling me to stand with him. His hands on my shoulders steadied me and he took a few minutes to just stare at me. I stared back into those molten silver eyes and knew that I was falling in love with him. God have mercy on me but I was. I wasn't completely in love yet but I was so close that it terrified me. All I had to do was step off the edge of the cliff and I would be lost forever to him. With that thought playing over and over in my mind I leaned in and kissed him. My hands ran over his bare chest and followed his neck up into silken hair the color of spun gold. He began to respond wholeheartedly and pulled me flat against him.

I ended the kiss and stared at him as his eyes began to focus again. I was barely holding on to the edge of that cliff now. I was destined to fall for this man. As I realized this I smiled. Leaning in I kissed him again, tenderly. As long as he kept holding me to him the way he was I was content. As he hugged me tighter to him I closed my eyes and with a sigh let go of everything and stepped off the edge.

* * *

_A/N: All right, guys. There it is. I know that it is shorter than the last chapter but I don't think that many of the chapters will even approach that length. This was 2100 words before replies. Not bad all in all. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. _

_scowlingpixie-- Glad that you liked it!_

_DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva-- Wow! Thanks! Nice to know you liked it so much!_

_red roses at twilight-- Glad you liked it so far. I know it took a while to update but it's posted now._

_Dracogirl4evr-- I think anyone that has ever worn high heels knows that feeling. lol! A cushioning charm would be the best thing ever created. I didn't change it from Blaise and Ginny to Blaise and Susan. I had never said that Ginny was Blaise's date. I had written that Draco thought it couldn't get weirder than that but I had never said they were going together. I wanted to misdirect everyone. Nice to know it worked. I am very glad that you like the fact that I am taking it slow with them. I've always read stories were they fall in love so quickly and (though I enjoy them) it leaves me wondering how they could love each other so quickly. So I decided to try something different here. I am happy to know that someone else enjoys this approach. I will definitely be keeping this up. Hope you stick with me. _

_moraine9-- It's going to be a little while before the story is finished. I don't wanna rush it. Hopefully I can finish writing it by the New Year but I'm doubtful. This story is gonna be about 20 to 25 chapters long when it's done. I sincerely hope that you stay with me to find out what happens._

_Jadei123-- Hermione in love... I think it's a good thing. Then again falling in love does leave you vulnerable to the pain of a broken heart. Who knows how it'll turn out? I hope that in the end it will be a good thing but who really knows... It may sound odd but I'm letting the characters tell me where to go with this. --- I know that I didn't write who Ginny's date was but it will come up in the next chapter or two. The next conversation that she has with Ginny. Remember Hermione didn't see who Ginny was with at the ball. So... only Ginny or her date can answer that question._

_Jevanminx-- I am glad that you liked Hermione angry. It was one of the most fun parts to write. :) Thank you for the compliment. I am flattered that you think the chapter was so well written. Hope you enjoy this chapter. _

_shamu-fan-- I am glad that you like the story so far. I know that the update took a minute but it's up now. I can't believe that I didn't give credit for the song in the last chapter. So sorry. It's called _Helplessly, Hopelessly by Jessica Andrews_. I definitely suggest that you listen. It's an amazing song._

_theonenameleft-- Le de Tango Roxanne is one of my favorite songs and it just seemed to fit them all too well. Nice to know that someone else agrees with me. I know what you mean about Hermione. I wish that she didn't have to tell him either but it can't be avoided. I just can't let them love if it's a lie. You know what I mean? Besides, I think that Hermione is far too honest for that. _

_ZacEfronIsHot-- Thanks for reviewing. I love getting new reviews. It's always nice to hear a fresh point of view. Glad you like it so far. Here is the next chapter. Hope that you enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon._

_Okay guys! That is it for this chapter. Keep an eye out for chapter 16. It'll probably be up soon. I already have it started. Keep your fingers crossed that my muse won't go on vacation. Hope you all enjoyed it and hope to hear from you soon.  
Til Next Time Everybody!  
Bria/gemini69_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16  
Pain of Your Own Making_**

_(Hermione's P.O.V)_

The month following the ball passed quickly. Draco and I bonded more than ever. We spent more time together than before. He continued to show me affection publicly much to the chagrin of the professors and some of the students. We seemed inseparable and the truth of it is we were. After that night we continued to sleep in the same bed though nothing happened. He seemed quite adamant about taking things slowly and after the haze had cleared I agreed completely. I just couldn't see giving him my virginity when he didn't know who I really was. That thought always sobered me and caused my heart to break a little. I was completely, irrevocably in love with Draco Malfoy, but he... he was in love with Mya Jones not Hermione Granger. It killed me a little every time he told me that he loved me because I knew that he wasn't talking to the real me. Not Hermione. Deep down I knew that I couldn't keep up this charade much longer. I was so in love with him that what had started out as a prank and a way to hurt him had backfired and was killing me. It had only taken a week for me to realize that I didn't want to hurt him. Now I was torn between whether or not to tell him the truth. On the one hand I knew that I could not live this lie much longer. I couldn't truly continue to love him knowing that he was in love with someone else. After all though Mya was a version of me she wasn't real. She was merely a shadow of Hermione Granger. On the other hand I knew that once I told him I would lose him forever. Even if he could get passed the fact that I was Hermione Granger, mudblood, Gryffindor Princess I knew that he would never get passed the fact that I had lied to him for so long. Any way things went I would lose him.

I walked slowly up to the Room of Requirement for a long overdo meeting with Ginny. It had been almost a month since we had last spoken and I desperately needed someone who I could share my feelings with. She was the only one who knew absolutely everything about the situation. A few people knew that I was really Hermione Granger but none of them knew that I was in love with Draco. She did and she accepted it. I needed that acceptance more than anything in that moment.

I walked past the wall three times thinking of the acceptance and comfort that only Ginny could offer. The door slowly appeared etched in the stone and I entered the room with a heavy heart. Raising my eyes from the floor I took in the place that Ginny and I always met. The comfortable couch settled in front of a roaring fire called to me. Muggle music played sweetly from the stereo in the corner. It was a sweet and heart breaking melody._ The Trouble With Love Is_ by Kelly Clarkson... Some of the words rang so true that it brought tears to my eyes.

_"The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie."_

If that wasn't true than I had no idea what was. I was so in love with him and it was tearing me apart inside. I couldn't imagine anything harder than telling him the truth.

I slowly sank down onto the couch and rested my head in my hands. I let the tears pour out of my breaking heart. They rolled down my cheeks leaving a map of my pain evident on my face. I was so intent on my weeping that I didn't hear the door open behind me or the footsteps that approached. I had no idea that there was anyone else in the room until I felt arms wrap around me and I turned to sob into the red head's shoulder. She whispered nonsensical words to me as she rubbed my back in small circles. When I finally quieted she pulled away and asked me what was wrong. The look of sorrow in her eyes made me pour my heart out to her. When my explanation was finished she simply looked at me for a few moments. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't offer you words of wisdom. I can't magically fix this for you though I wish I could. All I can do is tell you to follow your heart and that no matter where it leads you I will be there for you when all is said and done. All I can give you is support." She smiled a small smile and pulled me in to hug her. "You're my best friend and I wish that I could make this all better for you. I wish that I could take the pain for you, but I can't. I will be here though. I'll always be here." We pulled out of the hug and I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Gin." I wiped the tears from my face with trembling fingers and took a deep breath. I gave a shaky laugh and fixed a faulty smile on my face. "Enough about me. I feel like all I've talked about lately is me and my problems. What about you? What new in the life of the amazing Ginny Weasley?" She laughed at that as she always did and the mood in the room lightened. "No, seriously..." I laid my hand on her knee. "I thought I saw you with someone at the Halloween Ball but I didn't get a good look at him. I haven't had a chance to ask you before now. Who was he?"

She smiled and leaned her head back against the couch. Her eyes closed on a sigh and I recognized that look all too well. It was the same one that could usually be seen on my face when I thought of Draco. Her eyes opened lazily and she looked at me. "He's wonderful. Completely normal which is odd when you think of it. I always had that hero thing before. He's so perfect for me though. I never saw how perfect before. I wish that I had." I smiled at the look of pure love on her face. It was nice to see something so untouchable. "It's Harry." She looked straight into my eyes and noticed my arched eyebrow. "I know. I've always been obsessed with him, but I wasn't really in love with Harry. I was never in love with Harry Potter. I was in love with _the boy who lived_. Now I'm in love with _Harry_. Just Harry. I've finally realized that he's not some hero out of a fairy story. He's just a normal man with normal hopes and dreams. I'm more in love with him than ever. I've seen the real him now. We've shared our hopes and dreams and our pain. We have a lot more in common than I ever knew." Her eyes seemed to be looking past me. It was like she was watching herself fall in love with him all over again. I smiled. I always knew that if she would give him a chance to just be himself then she would love him even more than before. They were so well suited to each other.

I smiled as she told me all about how it had happened. It seemed that Harry had finally gotten over his shyness around girls. Well, just Ginny it seemed. I laughed as I imagined Harry trying to flirt with another girl only to have Ginny catch him. I could practically see the steam coming out of her ears. It was a priceless image.

Hours later the two of us left to go our separate ways and I felt lighter than I had in a while. Ginny had originally been in love with someone who didn't exist. When she saw the real Harry though it had proven to be an even stronger love. Maybe Draco and I could work through this together. Maybe just maybe he would forgive me in the end. I walked back to the common room with a smile on my face and a plan forming.

* * *

_(Harry's POV)_

I followed Ginny to the Room of Requirement wondering why she kept sneaking off through the semester. I knew that she would never cheat on me but the curiosity was eating me alive. I quickly sneaked in behind her and was shocked to see Hermione sitting on the couch crying the tears of a broken heart. It felt like a physical blow to watch her weep and know that I could offer her no comfort. I watched from my hiding place under the invisibility cloak as Ginny calmed her and asked what had happened. I listened to Hermione weave her story with shock. I had never imagined when this had begun that she would fall in love with him. This was not part of the plan!

I listened to everything that she told Ginny and my heart broke for her. I had never seen her more distraught than she was in that moment. Hermione was usually so calm and collected but sitting on that couch, pouring out her heart to Ginny seemed so lost that I wanted nothing more than to hold her and try to fix all of her problems. I wished desperately that I had an answer to help her. Even though it was Malfoy that she was crying over this was Hermione. I trusted her judgement completely. She had never steered me wrong before and if she saw something redeeming in him than it must be there. She had always been there to support me even if she thought that I was being a complete and utter idiot. It was my turn to support her, but how could I let her know that I knew the truth and I was okay with it? I couldn't tell her that I had been spying on Ginny and accidentally overheard their conversation. That would bring Hermione and Ginny's wrath down on me and no man could survive the angry of both of those Gryffindors.

I sat in the Room of Requirement long after the girls had left thinking over this new puzzle. Hermione had always been the one to solve puzzles in our little group but she wasn't an option on this. I had to do this on my own. I needed to figure out how to help my best friend through this. No way in hell was I going to tell Ron. He would simply vote that we start brewing antidotes to love potions and force them down her throat. Not even a day ago I would have agreed with him. Since hearing her talk to Ginny though I knew that it was real. Hermione Granger had really fallen in love with Draco Malfoy and it seemed that he cared for her. I simply needed to find a way to help her tell him and to be there for her should everything fall apart. But how? Well, it was obvious that I needed to really think about this. I left the RoR and headed back to Gryffindor tower with a heavy heart.

* * *

_(Hermione's POV)_

I got back to the common room rather late and headed up to Draco's bedroom. We had been sleeping in his room ever since Halloween. He seemed to think that my room was entirely too girly. I slipped in quietly and switched out my school uniform for his Quidditch jersey before crawling into bed beside him. He immediately rolled to face me in his sleep. I stared at his peaceful expression and traced his face with my fingertips. He smiled and I felt my heart melt. This man had stolen my heart and had absolutely no idea how much damage he could do. With a few simple words he could shatter my world and heart. I prayed to God that he wouldn't though.

With a sigh I decided to put all of the negativity behind me and just enjoy the time that I had with him. No matter how things ended I wanted these moments together to be completely untouched by heartbreak. I smiled and snuggled into him. His arms wrapped around me unconsciously and he took a deep breath of my hair. He sighed and pulled me closer.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face and a lighter heart. I loved him. What else mattered?

* * *

_A/N: Okay everybody! Chapter 16 is finished. I hope that you all enjoyed it. I wanted to give everyone a look at the emotions that Hermione was feeling about the identity problem. I hope that it was enlightening.  
The Harry POV was new. I hope that it worked out well. I don't know if I will continue with that or not but I just felt like he needed to find out about everything.  
_

_maryy-- Glad that you liked it so much. _

_Jevanminx-- Nice to know you enjoyed the romance! ;)_

_Skay Takari-- Thankfully my muse hasn't gone on vacation yet but keep your fingers crossed as she likes to disappear at the worst times. lol. Hope you continue to enjoy this story. _

_LoveDM-- Hope this was a fast enough update. xD_

_DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva-- Glad that you liked the last chapter and hope that you enjoyed this one as much. It'll be a little while before the end of this story though. Hope you stay with me._

_hoTTpINkfREaK00-- It's nice to know that you are enjoying this so much. I can't promise how Draco will react though as I don't know yet. I hope he's not too mad at her either._

_scowlingpixie-- Glad that you liked the metaphor. I was a little anxious to use it but I thought that it was sweet. Nice to know someone agrees. :)_

_lurv2boogie-- I'm flattered that you enjoy my story so much. Reviews like this are one of the reasons that I enjoy writing so much. _

_Jadei123-- YAY! One of the fastest updates yet. Now... Where's my cookie?! lol. The next chapter is already in the works so keep your eye open for it._

_lena-hearts-jack-- I'm glad that you like my work so much. Hope that you continue to read. _

_Tell me what you thought about this chapter. I love to hear from you all.  
As always... constructive criticism is accepted as everyone has room to improve. However, if you have_ nothing_ nice to say or wish to attack the author directly than you know where the door to this rabbit hole is. Don't get stuck crawling out. Thanks again guys!  
Bria/gemini69_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17  
Deals Struck and Unexpected Alliances_**

_(Hermione's POV)_

The last day of November I went through the same routine that I had repeated twice now with the potions. I had decided that it was the last time that I would make such a drastic change. I had seen what it was like to be someone other than the bookworm now and I wanted nothing more than to be her again. Over the last three months I had found out far more about myself than I had ever imagined. I was an amazingly strong and unique woman no matter what I looked like or how I was thought of. Changing my appearance could not change the facts. I was a bookworm. I was predictable, but that was all right. I was comfortable with who I was now. I was comfortable in my own skin for the first time in eighteen years. (Including my time with the time turner in third year.)

I dressed quickly in a pair of designer jeans and threw on a deep gold sweatshirt with a matching scarf. The color brought out my natural highlights and the golden flecks in my eyes. I lined my eyes in a gold that matched and added a pale pink lip gloss. I slipped into my white climbing boots and threw on my white, wool gloves and a gold beanie. I smiled at my reflection as I lifted my white, wool jacket from a chair. I looked great and knew it. With one last glance at my reflection I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I made my way through the crowds and finally arrived in the crowded hall. I weaved my way in and out of the throngs of students towards the Slytherin table. With a sigh I collapsed in my usual seat beside Draco. I greeted him and a few others with a smile before piling my plate up with food. Draco, Blaise, and I laughed and joked through out breakfast as we planned out our Hogsmeade trip. Blaise was supposed to meet Susan at the gates before heading into town. We were all going to meet up at The Three Broomsticks for lunch around noon. With the plans set Draco and I said goodbye to Blaise and headed for the carriages waiting to take us out. He wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and I laid my head on his shoulder. I was extremely happy that he was still affectionate to me in public. Neither of us were much for PDA but it was nice to be able to be a little romantic in front of other people. He helped me up into the carriage and followed closely behind. We immediately struck up a conversation and were soon laughing at something that Pansy had done the previous week.

Just as the carriage was about to pull away the door was thrown open and two people jumped into the seat across from us. Thinking that it was just Blaise and Susan we continued our laughter until the slamming door brought our attention to the other occupants of the carriage. As I looked at the seat across from Draco and I my jaw dropped. Directly across from us sat Harry and Ginny. I'm quite certain that my jaw was sitting in my lap. I quickly snapped my mouth closed and scowled. Turning, I saw the same exact expression on Draco's face.

"What the hell do you want, Pott-head?" he drawled in that voice that did amazing things to me. A part of me wished that he could get along with Harry and Ron. I had fallen in love with him in the few months that we had been together, but Harry, Ron, and Ginny had been a part of my life for so long. Ron and Ginny were some of my closest friends but Harry was like the brother that I had never had. Since we were both only children and he had no real family we had kind of adopted each other. Seeing him and Draco so at odds killed me. I loved them both so much.

I continued to hold up the Slytherin persona though and sneered at the two sitting across from us. Harry completely ignored Draco and turned to talk to me. "Jones." He nodded his head in greeting and my jaw dropped again. Draco immediately moved to cover my knee with his large hand and moved slightly in front of me to shield me from Harry's view.

I heard more than saw the sneer on Draco's face. "I asked you a question, Potter. It's rude to not answer a superior."

Harry continued to ignore him and attempted to strike up a conversation with me. "So, Jones, how are you liking Hogwarts so far?" I couldn't help but wonder what the hell could possibly be going through his head for him to be talking to me right now.

"Just fine, Potter." I sneered trying to keep as Slytherin as possible. My eyes asked all of the questions that I could not voice out loud.

By this time Draco was seething. I could hear the tiny growl sounding in the back of his throat and knew that he was about to snap. Trying to defuse a bad situation I leaned against Draco's side and laid my hand on top of the one resting on my knee. I felt his muscles slowly begin to relax though there was still a bit of tension in his neck and shoulders. I smiled and snuggled my face into his chest. Draco turned his face down to mine and I watched his eyes soften though he didn't allow the smile pulling at the edges of his mouth to fully develop. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ginny's soft smile and drew comfort from the fact. What shocked me was that Harry also had a small smile as he watched us.

My eyes turned and connected with his and for a brief moment I saw approval in his eyes. It was gone almost before I registered it. A feeling of happiness and acceptance flowed through me and I could not help but allow a contented smile to spread across my face. For some reason I knew that he was not approving my acting. He seemed to know about how I felt about Draco and I think that this was his way of allowing me to know that he was o.k. with it.

Harry looked across at Harry and grinned. "Hey, Malfoy." My eyes widened to a dangerous size. Maybe I had misunderstood the look in his eyes. Maybe it wasn't approval. Maybe, just maybe, he was about to start something that would lead to revealing my identity. "Truce?" I'm quite certain my eyes almost popped from their sockets when I saw Harry extend his hand towards Draco. What the hell was he doing?

Draco looked from Harry's hand to his face and back again before looking up with a sneer. "Excuse me, Potter?" He spat the words like venom.

"I said, truce." He pulled his hand back slowly and sighed. "Look, the way I see it this whole house rivalry thing is idiotic to say the least." Harry's shoulder lifted in a nonchalant shrug.

"So, what is this, Potter? Since your precious Granger is gone you've decided to take up here place and try for inter house unity? Are you knitting hats for the house elves too?" His smirk was vicious.

"No, Malfoy. I just figured that this whole rivalry was all a little too childish for grown adults." He shrugged again and on his face I saw the infamous Malfoy sneer. I couldn't believe that he was doing this. If it worked and Malfoy actually agreed to a truce then it would go down in Hogwarts history if not then Malfoy was just gonna be pissed and go after Harry, Ron, and Ginny with a little more force.

I had to do something. "Draco, hunny, why not?" Draco looked at me as if I had grown another head. "I don't understand the whole house rivalry thing since I'm new here," I excused myself with the simple explanation. "But it seems to me that you and Potter here are the two leaders of Hogwarts. While you lead the Slytherins and even part of Ravenclaw the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs seem to follow his lead. Why not join forces?" At his raised brow I shrugged indifferently. "It's just, where I come from, we think that it's better to join forces with someone than to make enemies. Since the two of you hold the greatest sway over the school I was just thinking that you would be even greater together." I smirked at him. "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth and all that." I smirked and snuggled into him. "Makes no difference to me though." I closed my eyes as I leaned against his chest.

I could practically hear the wheels turning in his head. "Well, Potter, I do need a little help with something." Here comes the diabolical plan. "Seeing as you seem to be all right with Mya here I figured you might like to help. Plus, it has the added benefit of playing into your little 'saving people' thing." My eyes popped open to watch Harry's face. He looked at me in awe and then back at Malfoy.

"What's the deal?" He pulled Ginny a little closer.

"You see, someone attacked Mya here at the Halloween ball. Attempted rape, assault... You know the deal." His free shoulder lifted in a devil may care attitude. Though I noticed the anger turning his eyes to steel. "I've been looking for a way to follow through with a promise I made. I promised him that I would exact revenge in some way. I also told him that it may not be me who did it." I was shocked as I followed his train of thought.

"His name is Theodore Nott. I'm sure you know who he is. The point is that I don't like people fucking with me and mine. He hurt Mya and I simply won't stand for that. I need someone to teach him a lesson. However, we Slytherins are a little more sneaky then you Gryffindors. He'll be keeping an eye open for me. He'll also never suspect that you and I joined forces. Are you following me, Potter?"

I watched Harry's eyes darken as Draco explained the situation. He had been pissed ever since the ball, looking for a way to exact his own revenge against Nott. When he had seen Nott pulling me down towards the dungeons against my will he had been pissed. I saw his eyes flicker between me and Draco before settling on Draco. He extended his hand. "Deal, Malfoy." He said with death in his eyes and a promise of pain in his voice.

I watched in fascination as two of the men in my life bonded over avenging me. It really was amazing that the two of them could join forces over someone like me. I smirked and leaned against Draco's chest again. Point. Match. Game.

* * *

_A/N: It took a little longer than expected or me to get the whole chapter out. I was hoping to have everything up in time for the new year but it didn't work out the way I planned. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope that ya'll enjoy the latest chapter of Fighting Back. I also want to thank everyone who has continued to read and review this story._

_lurv2boogie-- Happy to see that you got your vocabulary back. lol. I'm also pleased that you liked the Harry POV. I was a little worried about adding that but am glad to know that it played off so well. There will most likely be more from him soon. I hope that you liked this chapter as much as the last one. I can't wait to hear your ideas and opinions. _

_DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva-- I know it took a while but look on the bright side... At least it didn't take a full month to update this time. lol. Hope you like it._

_scowlingpixie-- I know that the last chapter was a bit melodramatic but the characters just seemed to take me there. On top of that you have to understand it from Hermione's POV. It has to be trying to be two people at once. She is going through a lot. I'm planning on the drama to be basically done for the moment. That should be the last insane outburst for a while. Tell me what you think. _

_maryy-- I'm glad you like it. I'm not too good at the whole lemons thing so there will be more action but it won't be a lot and it won't be too intense. I also can't see Hermione sleeping with him while she is pretending to be Mya Jones. Can you? Anyways... I can't wait to hear what you think about the newest chapter._

_lena-hearts-jack-- Glad that you like the story so far. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much._

_MaB-- I'm flattered that you are enjoying it so much. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter._

_Jadei123-- It will be just a little while longer before she comes clean. I'm expecting this to be about 25 to 30 chapters long so hang in there. We're more than half way finished. munches on cookie Yum. Chocolate chip. My favorite. :)_

_Skay-- I'm happy you like the Harry POV. I think that there will be more of that soon. Not too sure though. Love to hear your input on anything. _

_Jevanminx-- I'm glad you like it. Hope that this chapter meets expectations. _

_ZacEfronIsHot-- I hope that he can forgive her too. I'm not sure how everything will end since I am letting the characters lead me through this. Hope you stick with me though._

_Evil Tobi-- Thanks so much! I was a little worried about bringing Harry into the story but am glad he was such a big hit. _

_iris x0-- That has to be one of the best compliments that I have ever gotten. I am truly flattered that you are enjoying it so much. Hope to hear more from you on the chapters to come._

_-Draco-Luver-00- -- I tried to make the paragraphs a little shorter. Hope that it helps. I will do my best to make the chapters longer if I can but I had a hard time with this one. I'm worried about the whole confession thing as well but I'm just not sure how it will go. I'll definitely take your ideas into consideration. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing._

_ms.dm.-- Thanks for reviewing. I hope that you like the update. _

_pauline-- I will definitely not be giving up on this story. I hope that you like this chapter._

_Dracogirl4evr-- Thanks so much. I am so happy that I am getting all of this positive feedback. Glad to know that you are going to stick with me though. Hope to hear more from you soon._

_x-PoisonousKisses-x-- Thank you for the review. I am glad that you like it and hope to hear more opinions soon._

_Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I hope that you all enjoyed the newest chapter and cannot wait to hear from all of you. Bria/gemini69_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18  
What Do You Know?_**

_(Hermione's POV)_

When the carriage finally pulled to a stop Draco exited and then held out a hand to help me down. I slipped my small hand into his large one and smiled as his fingers curled around my own. As we started down the drive into Hogsmeade we never even looked back at Harry and Ginny. Draco and I simply acted as though they didn't exist in our world. To be honest in the world of Slytherins they didn't exist.

Draco slipped an arm around me to ward off the early winter chill and I gratefully snuggled deeper into his warmth. I saw his small smile from the corner of my eye and felt content. He guided me straight towards the bookshop that he knew I was desperate to visit. I smiled as the bell tinkled signaling our arrival to the shop keeper. He let me go and grinned down at me. With a finger under my chin he tilted my face up for a kiss. "I need to go get some Quidditch supplies and I know how much you hate Quidditch shops so go ahead and look around to your heart's content. I'll be back in about half an hour and we'll meet Blaise and Susan." I smiled up at him and nodded my consent.

As he left I headed up to the second level and made a bee line for the Arithmancy section. It was a passion of mine and I was seriously debating whether to enter that field or the field of Potions after graduation. It was quite a difficult decision for me to make. By the time half an hour was up I was at the check out counter holding at least a dozen books in my arms. That was how Draco found me.

I felt an arm slip around my waist and a pair of lips at my neck. The smile bloomed across my face and I turned to face him. He took one look at the load of books in my arms and laughed. He took the books from me and placed them on the counter. When the cashier told me the total he still the hand that reached into my purse. "Allow me." He paid for all of my books and shrunk the bag before handing it over. One quick weightless charm later and they were bundled up in my purse and we were headed to the Three Broomsticks.

I was quite happy to get out of the cold and into the warm comfort of the restaurant. I slipped out of my coat and unwrapped my scarf. Spotting Blaise and Susan I headed in the direction of the booth that they were occupying. I could feel Draco's hand on the small of my back leading me. Walking with him through a crowd was very similar to dancing with him. All I had to do was trust him and follow his lead.

We slid into the empty side of the booth and a waitress was almost instantly at our elbow. She tried flirting with Draco as she took our drink orders. When she noticed that he wasn't paying her a lick of attention she turned a miserably unhappy face to me. I sneered and ordered an unopened butterbeer. Stressing the unopened part. She walked off sulking.

When I turned back to my companion I found everyone staring at me. Susan seemed awed at the way I had handled the situation while Blaise and Draco simply smiled and nodded their approval of my attitude. I laughed lightly and lit up a fag as the previous conversation was started again. We chatted about anything and everything as we waited for our drinks and food. The chatter around us was ignored in favor of our own.

I watched with happiness in my heart as Draco threw his head back and laughed at something that Susan had said. I had never imagined Draco laughing at something that a Hufflepuff said. Laughing_ at_ a Hufflepuff, yes. Laughing_ with_ a Hufflepuff, no.

I was noticing things about him that I had never seen before. There was something new to discover every day. I just knew that I could spend the rest of my life discovering things about him and be perfectly happy.

He wasn't perfect in any sense of the word. He had his faults as does everyone, but I loved him for it. My father had once told me that you can like someone for their perfections but you _love_ them for their imperfections. He had told me that what made him fall in love with my mother was just how clumsy she was and how she always thought that she was right even when she wasn't. I had laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. After all, I had thought, why would you fall in love with someone because they were overly stubborn and couldn't walk into a room without tripping? He had been right though. I had started to care for Draco because of all of the things that we had in common but I fell in love because of his stubborn streak and his arrogance. Also his way of being a complete jerk to everyone besides me.

I stifled a laugh as I didn't want to explain the reason to everyone. I was quite sure that Blaise would understand and get a great laugh from it all. Susan and Draco on the other hand... I wasn't too sure about them.

The dialogue continued as we ate our lunches. It seemed that Blaise, Draco, and I never ran out of things to talk about and Susan was keeping up valiantly. I was, honestly, very proud of her. We shared a knowing smile as the boys dove into a discussion about Quidditch. "So." I crossed my arms and leaned back, grinning at my boys. "How did you and Blaise end up together?"

She smiled at me and copied my earlier gesture, crossing her arms and leaning back as well. "Well, we had talked before, but it was always about homework. We studied together a few times in the library. There was never really anything personal talked about though." She grinned as though remembering. "One day I noticed that he kept showing up wherever I was. He would strike up conversations about anything that seemed to pop into his head. It was quite cute actually." She smiled over at the boy that was oblivious as to what we were conversing about. "He seemed a little shy and hesitant at first but soon we were spending almost all of our free time together, just talking. We got to know each other really well." She stopped looking thoughtful. "It all actually made me suspicious at first. I mean, Slytherins have never really cared for Hufflepuffs. The only time I can remember a Slytherin deliberately seeking out a Hufflepuff was to poke fun at them. It's funny. It all happened right around the time you showed up."

My eyes widened slightly at this but I quickly masked it with a look of polite interest. "Oh, really?" I leaned forward with my elbow resting on the tabletop.

"Yes." Again she mirrored my gesture. "When I asked Blaise about it he said that someone had recently made him realize that house rivalries really weren't all that important. I still have no idea what he was talking about. I wonder if I'll ever know..." She trailed off and seemed to space out.

I turned to find Blaise looking at me intently. I watched the back of Draco's head disappear into the restroom. Blaise tilted his head slightly and I locked eyes with him. _What did he know?_ Maybe the question shown through my eyes because he half smiled at me and then raised a finger to his lips in the universal 'secret' gesture.

I was shocked and amazed. Oh God. Did he know? I excused myself and ran outside to get some fresh air. I leaned against a shop wall a few doors down and lit a fag with shaky fingers. My mind was racing through all possibilities. What if he knew? How much could he know? How did he know? Lastly, and the scariest thought of all was: What was he going to do about it? I felt ill and my knees gave under me. I slid down the wall breathing as though I had just run there from London.

I felt tears gathering in my eyes as I worried over all of the possibilities. Draco's voice calling me pulled me back to the present. I took a shaky breath and forced my legs to hold my weight as I stood. I blinked the tears back and threw my fag into the street before turning to face him.

I watched as he rushed to me from the restaurant doorway. As I saw him drawing nearer and nearer I couldn't help but wonder what I would do if Blaise told him. What would I do without him? I shook those thoughts off and threw my shoulders back. I would deal with that when and if it happened. No point in worrying about it when I wasn't even sure what Blaise knew.

"Are you all right, Mya?" He reached up and brushed his fingertips over my cheek. I leaned into the touch and let my eyes slip closed and a smile appear on my face.

I forced myself to open my eyes. "I'm fine, Draco. I just needed a little fresh air. All those people... It was just starting to get to me." I smiled at him and forced myself to act like nothing was wrong. After a few seconds he accepted my answer and, with an arm wrapped around me for warmth, led me back inside.

About ten minutes after settling into the booth I announced my intention of going Christmas shopping. Draco immediately started to get up so that he could join me. "No." He froze in the middle of putting on his jacket and stared at me. "I'm sorry, babe, but how am I supposed to go Christmas shopping for you if you're with me?" I grinned as realization dawned in his eyes. "However," I looked over at Susan with a grin. "Do you mind if I steal Blaise for a minute? Who better to help me shop for Draco then his best friend right?" I laughed lightly and Susan joined me.

"Sure. It doesn't bother me." She looked at the man sitting next to her with a question in her eyes. After a moment Blaise stood and slipped on his jacket before motioning for me to leave first.

As we hunkered down against the cold I looked over at my shopping companion. "So, what do you think he'd like?"

Blaise looked over at me and our eyes connected. "I don't know, _Mya._ I figure that you know him better than just about anyone by now." At that I stopped walking right in the middle of the street.

"What the hell do you mean by that Blaise?!" My temper roared to life and fire flowed into my veins. "What the hell do you mean by all of it?!"

He looked me over as if appraising me before making his decision. He nodded to himself. "I'm just saying, don't hurt him. Draco doesn't open up to a lot of people. The fact that he opened up so much to you in so little time is a big thing. Don't do something that you know is gonna hurt him."

My eyes never wavered from his and I saw something flicker in his depths. Without thought I grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley out of sight. Casting a quick silencing charm I turned back to face him. A heavy sigh tore from me and for a second I dropped the act. "What do you know?"

* * *

_A/N: I know I'm evil for stopping it right there. dodges chairs being thrown I'll definitely be updating soon though. I hope that you all liked it though. dodges random shoes Again I'm sorry and hope that you all liked the update._

_Skay-- I'm gonna try to add a Harry POV soon. I would definitely be running if I was Nott too. lol. _

_Evil Tobi-- I am glad that you are still enjoying this story so much. I can't wait to see what Draco does when everything is reveled either. _

_DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva-- Hope the update was quick enough. I feel for Draco too. Who knows how he is gonna take it. Hope that it's not too bad._

_SweetAnnabella-- Thanks so much! I love reviews like that. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as the previous ones._

_Dracogirl4evr-- Harry does recognize her. You need to keep in mind that Harry and Ron have known from the beginning. In one of the first chapters it says how she tells them that it's all a prank before Dumbledore gives her a background and makes her switch houses. I will certainly be making this a long story. I am glad that you like longer stories. I have always had an appreciation for novel length stories and that is usually how long my stories are before they are finished. Glad to know you are planning to stick with me._

_blackmoon-bl-- Thank you so much for the great review. I'm proud to know that you have been enjoying my work so much. Hope that you continue to read and enjoy._

_lurv2boogie-- I'm flattered that you enjoy it so much. I do hope that I am improving the more I write. It's nice to know that you are seeing a difference (a good one). I'm also flattered that you are enjoying Hermione and Draco's romance so much. I was really worried about rushing things and it's nice to know that it's flowing so smoothly. Hope to hear from you again soon._

_karaburnes-- WOW! Thanks. It's always nice to hear from a fresh point of view. I am glad that you like it so much. I hope that the wrath won't be too earth shattering but I am just as in the dark as you are. I am letting the characters tell me where to go and am just enjoying telling their story for them. Hope to hear more from you soon._

_Jevanminx-- Lots and lots of pain. ;)_

_no.1dracolover-- Thanks so much. I will definitely be keeping up the work on this. I'm a little attached to this story. :P_

_bananna15-- I'm glad that you like it so much. I hope that Draco's not too harsh with her but who knows how it'll turn out. Hope you stick with me._

_Kwebbeltje-- Nice to know you're liking it so much. Thanks for the review._

_scowlingpixie-- I'm glad that them 'joining forces' is new to you. Hope that it proves to be interesting. I don't think writing Harry will be too hard. He always seemed like a real sweet guy to me. I figure that if someone messed with a person that he loved then he could get vicious. With him _and_ Malfoy together I think that it will turn into cruel and unusual punishment. I'm glad that you've held on for this roller coaster ride so far. lol. Hope to hear your POV on this chapter soon. _

_To all of my faithful readers, reviewers or not: thank you from the bottom of my heart. Knowing that you are all sharing in my chaotic thoughts is what keeps me going. As always, constructive criticism is welcome as everyone has room to improve. If it is a direct attack on the author or the story then you know where the door to this rabbit hole is. Simple as this: If you don't like it, don't read it.  
Til Next Time Ya'll,  
Bria/gemini69_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19  
Finding the Perfect Christmas Gift**_

_Last time: My eyes never wavered from his and I saw something flicker in his depths. Without thought I grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley out of sight. Casting a quick silencing charm I turned back to face him. A heavy sigh tore from me and for a second I dropped the act. "What do you know?"_

He stared intently at me. I wanted to shift nervously under the direct stare but stayed perfectly still. That alone seemed to impress him. He grinned that half grin that Slytherins are so famous for. "I know enough."

At that answer I growled and moved closer to him. I was going to rip him apart if he didn't answer me straight and soon.

When Blaise heard the growl his eyes widened just a fraction. If I hadn't been looking for it then I wouldn't have even noticed. He held a hand up to me to make me pause for a moment. "All right, Mya. Hold on for a second." I growled again. "I said, bloody hold on."

I stilled for two seconds. "All right. I'll hold on but you better start talking, Blaise." I crossed my arms in impatience and began tapping my foot.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was a gesture rarely seen as the boy before me always kept his cool. "I know that you are not who you say you are. I know that you are of no relation to Professor Snape. I also know that I have met you before... as someone else."

Without conscious thought I stepped back to lean against the wall behind me. I allowed it to support my weight as my knees had gone weak, no longer able to hold me up. My breath was coming in gasps and I was sure that my pupils had dilated from the shock of the revelation.

Blaise took a step closer to me and his hand fell down to his side. "Look. I'm not exactly sure who you are, but I know that you can't be a Slytherin." He grinned at me. "Don't get me wrong. You pull off the act quite well. So well, in fact, that you have everyone else fooled. You just have some traits in you that are decidedly," He paused searching for the right words. "_Non_-Slytherin." He chuckled lightly. "You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, and the bravery of a Gryffindor. You also have the cunning and ambition of a Slytherin. I have no idea where you truly belong." He shot me another crooked smile. "You may actually be a transfer but I highly doubt it. I have a feeling that you do belong in Hogwarts but I just can't figure out where."

He was tapping his long, elegant fingers on his chin. He was obviously deep in thought and I didn't want to interrupt his thought process. I knew how horribly annoying that could be. "You can't be all bad though. If you were, Draco would not have taken to you the way he did. He has a sixth sense in a way about people. He seems to just know when someone is out to do harm or not." He looked past my shoulder as if he was actually examining Draco himself. "He seems to think that you're an all right bird. I've never known him to be wrong before." He shrugged as if it didn't make a difference to him one way or the other.

"I've come to like you, Mya. You're real mellow and laid back and I like that. What kind of seals the deal for me is that you've gotten Draco to open up. He's been more himself since you've come around." His smiled, a real full blown smile. "He's my best mate. You seem to be good for him and anyone who could be so good for him I consider a friend." He laid a hand on my shoulder. "If you ever want to talk. You know, if you ever get sick of living a lie and just want a break from it... Well, I'm here if you need to talk. You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to. I'm sure I'll figure it out on my own eventually anyway." I couldn't stop the laugh that rolled up from my belly. "We don't have to discuss who you really are or anything that could give away your true identity. Just, if you ever want to slip off the masks and just be yourself, I'd be willing to listen."

I shot him the thousand watt smile that I'm famous for and covered his hand with my own. "I appreciate that, Blaise. You don't know how much. There are very few masks to drop. This is my real personality, with a few extra quirks. I'm not normally so confident or sneaky."

As we continued the conversation we moved out onto the street and began window shopping. "The love of reading, the studying, the artistic displays, even the sarcasm... those are all true traits of mine. I'm just normally a bit more open about everything. It's odd hiding so much. I might end up taking you up on your offer just not right yet." With a shrug I linked arms with him and allowed the conversation to be left behind as if on the breeze.

"So, tell me, Blaise. What is the perfect Christmas gift for the man who has everything?" He barked out a laugh and I joined him. As quickly as it was done the tension was gone and we were just two friends spending some time together Christmas shopping.

"I'm not too sure, Mya. He does seem to have everything that he could ever want or need doesn't he? Especially now that he has you." He turned us as one to head into the Quidditch shop.

I grinned as I thought of Draco. I ran my hand over some of the novelty items trying to decide what would be just right for him. By the time we were done in the Quidditch shop I had a few things for him, but nothing that was just perfectly Draco. I had picked up a set of dragon hide gloves for him and a set for Ron. There was a set of Seeker arm guards for him and a set for Harry. All three had gotten broom servicing kits from me as well. Blaise simply allowed me to pick up the extra gifts without any awkward questions.

The next shop that we went into was a book shop that was out of the way. I was quite fond of the place myself. I picked out a few books on the history of the wizarding world. One specifically on Merlin and his life accomplishments. I also chose a few books on Quidditch for all of my boys and a few Arithmancy texts for myself. The last thing that I chose was an extremely rare potions text for Professor Snape.

We went from shop to shop picking and choosing gifts for various people. At the jewelry store I chose a locket for Ginny. At Madame Malkins I picked out a fancy set of dress robes for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to wear on the trip that Harry and I had decided to send them on. I was going to send Fred and George some muggle joke products. Charlie got a fireproof suit for work.

In a meager two hours we had visited almost every shop in Hogsmeade and I had almost finished my Christmas shopping. Dumbledore was being sent an array of muggle and wizarding candy. McGonagall was being sent her favorite catnip and a scratching post as she had once confided in me that she wanted those desperately but didn't want to ask for them. Hagrid was getting a new suit made just for him as he had plans to visit Madame Maximme in France soon.

Blaise was getting a Saint Christopher to wear and the Firebolt that I had seen him practically salivating on. I was happy that he didn't notice. Maybe I was more of a Slytherin than he gave me credit for. I smiled at that thought.

Finally as we came to the last few shops in Hogsmeade I turned to face my companion. "Blaise, exactly how well do you know Draco?"

His brows lifted at that question. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, does he keep anything from you? Do you guys have secrets from one another?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment so I knew that he was going to answer honestly. "No. We grew up together. He tells me everything and I him. We aren't just best mates. The two of us are more like brothers. You know what I mean?"

I smiled softly at him and nodded. "Why do you ask, Mya?"

"Well, I just had an idea for a gift for him but I didn't want to do something that might embarrass him in front of you." With that I led the way to a tiny out of the way shop that most people had no idea was even there. As the tiny bell tinkled above us I continued to explain my idea to Blaise.

I scanned the neat glass display cases with a perfected jeweler's eye. My mother had taught me all about jewelry when I was younger and I had been fascinated by all of the different kinds of metals to work with. So many were truly rare now. A lot of places insisted that they had the best materials but this little, out of the way shop was the best I had found yet. I stopped to examine a necklace a little more closely. It was made out of pure gold and had an enchanted dragon pendant attached to it. The dragon had obviously been made with real dragon scales and therefore retained some of the strong shielding spells. It was truly a beautiful piece of art, but I was not positive that it was right for Draco.

After a moment I continued to peruse the shelves. "Well, you see, Draco told me about his dancing." At Blaise's sharp intake of breath I turned and eyed him carefully. I knew that my left brow was arched in a gesture reminiscent of Severus Snape.

"Apparently, you two are closer than I had guessed. If he shared this with you then he must truly care about you." I accepted his answer with a small lift of my shoulder before continue to sift through the selections the shop had to offer. "He's never let anyone but me know about his true passion for dancing. Not even his parents know. Everyone thinks that he hated the lessons and burned all of his gear the minute the lessons ended."

I laughed as I leaned down to examine a pocket watch made of titanium. I decided that the plain design was not right for him and continue with my search, moving deeper into the shop. After a few minutes of browsing I found a ring that seemed perfect. I quickly asked the jeweler if I could see it. He pulled it reverently from the case and after handing me a jewelers lupe I began my examination. It was shaped into the form of a dragon with it's tail wrapping around to tuck underneath the great serpent's head. The body was made from genuine dragon scales and, same as the necklace, seemed to retain many of the shielding and healing properties. The dragon's eye consisted of the tiniest black, rainbow pearl that I had ever seen. It seemed to change with every emotion known as the dragon blinked up at me and shifted his great head. I smiled as I noticed that the scales had retained their original strength and sharpness but that the ring was enchanted so that the wearer would not be injured by it.

"I didn't know that he was hiding it from people." I continued the line of conversation while I ran my finger down the body of the miniature dragon and watched him arch into the touch. "From the state of his," I paused, realizing that we could be overheard by the jeweler. "_Shoes_ I figured that he wore them all of the time. At least on a regular basis." He smiled at me and nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's hard to imagine how he's kept it under wraps for as long as he has."

I smiled at the thought that he had shared something with me that almost no one knew about him. After finishing my examination I looked up at the man behind the counter only to realize that he was watching me as though I was some endangered species that had never been encountered before. At his odd look I cocked my head to one side and watched as a blush rose steadily on his face.

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat quickly since his voice had squeaked and began again. "I am truly sorry for my rude behavior, but I have never seen that dragon react to anyone in such a way." I looked curiously down at the ring and couldn't help the grin that formed when the dragon winked at me.

Turning back the the nervous sales man I smiled to put him at ease. "I must ask, sir, if there happen to be any enchantments upon this ring that are not immediately apparent. I can sense some very strong magic, but without further tests I cannot place them." His eyes widened at this and he finally returned my smile.

"You are the first person that has picked up on the enchantments. It must have something to do with the way that he responds to you." A quick glance at the ring showed that it was still staring up at me. He shook his head in amazement. "As a matter of fact, there are a few other enchantments on Little Draco here." At hearing what the jeweler had called the small dragon I had to choke down a laugh. Apparently Blaise could not contain his mirth though as was evidenced by the deep laugh that echoed behind her.

Realizing that he would not possibly understand what the laughing was about the man continued with his explanation. "There are, of course, the shielding and healing charms that the dragons are born with. However, there is also a charm to allow the wearer to know the emotional and physical state of the person who wears the matching ring. It can be charmed to only let the wearer know when the other is experiencing extreme highs or lows. Would you like to see the matching ring?" At my abrupt nod he walked around the corner and disappeared into the back room.

I turned to Blaise and raised my eyebrows in a silent querie. My only indication that he understood me was a very subtle nod as the sales man returned with a small, black velvet box in hand. He set it on the counter and flipped the lid open with a flourish. Apparently he was very proud of this set. This ring was smaller in size and was obviously a female dragon made from the same scales. Her eye however was a white rainbow pearl. As soon as I touched her she lifted her head and blinked at me before snuggling into my searching fingers. I was as enchanted with her as I had been with her mate.

With a small nod to myself I set her back into the velvet box. "I'll take them both."

I watched as his face lit up in eagerness. He grabbed the box for the man's ring and placed the perfect little dragon inside. Before he could ring me up I stopped him. "The male dragon ring is meant to be a Christmas present. I would appreciate it if you would wrap it." He nodded and proceeded to ask what way I would like him wrapped. I indicated that it should be wrapped in green and silver and he smiled knowingly. At the price I did not even flinch, simply sliding my Gringotts key across the counter so that he could draw the funds directly from my account.

With the transaction complete I took the bag holding the set and left the shop with a small wave, Blaise close at my heels.

A thought struck me as Blaise and I continued to walk down towards the more crowded streets in the village. "Blaise," He looked down at me calmly, waiting for me to finish my thought. "Has he ever been to a muggle show?" Blaise's brows scrunched together.

"I am not certain I know what you mean, Mya." He gave that half shrug that he was so famous for. It was a simple lift of one shoulder.

I looked around before waving my wand to cast charms so that no one would overhear our conversation. "Well, I mean, has he ever seen a muggle ballet?"

Blaise looked shocked at my even asking before his face turned thoughtful. "No. He never has. I think that he would actually enjoy it if he had been given the chance. It has always been thought that the ballet was a form of dance only performed by wizards of the purest blood. It is nice to know that I was wrong. Why do you ask?"

I smiled covertly up at him. "Well, you see, I have been to the muggle ballet and enjoyed it. I had thought that it might be nice to take him for Christmas to watch a performance. Do you really think that he would enjoy it?"

He returned my secretive smile. "I think that he would like that very much. What would you take him to see?"

I pondered the thought as we inched closer to high street. "Well, there are many choices. We could see Swan Lake, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, or even The Phantom of the Opera. What do you think he would prefer?"

"I am not certain. He has enjoyed almost every ballet that he has ever been to. I'm sure that whatever you choose he will enjoy it." Most people never mean it when they say something like that but I had a feeling that Blaise meant every word. With a nod and quick grin I lowered the enchantments around us and threw my arm around his shoulders.

"What do you say we go find our dates?" His grin matched my own as his arm wound around my waist.

"I say that sounds like fun." We walked down high street with our arms wrapped around each other comfortable in the fact that we had both found a genuine friend that day.

* * *

_A/N: I am so sorry that it took this long for me to update. I experienced a bit of writers block and have finally gotten over it. YAY for me! I hope that I can continue turning out chapters. So please keep your fingers crossed for me. Now onto the acknowledgements..._

_lurv2boogie-- Thank you for the compliment. I am trying very hard to keep the flow even and not to progress too far ahead too quickly. I am glad that you noticed. I am trying to progress at the pace that they set for me instead of how most people just rush head long into them being in love and getting married. I hope that you continue to stick with me and I sincerely hope that the rest of the story lives up to your expectations._

_Sara-- Thank you so much for reviewing. I am surprised that you enjoyed the cliff hanger as most people hate them. I hope that I hear more from you soon._

_Red roses at twilight-- Glad that you are enjoying it so far. Hope you stick with me._

_DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva-- I actually have no idea how Draco will react to the news of Mya actually being Hermione. I may be writing it but it is their story. I just get the privilege of telling it. Basically they tell me what to and where to go chapter by chapter so I have no idea how it will end. Hope that you stick around to find out._

_hamNcheesePLZ-- I am flattered that you read the whole thing in one shot. I do that a lot when I really enjoy a story. i just can't seem to make myself review until the end cause I don't wanna stop reading. lol. I hope that was the case for you. _

_blakmoon-bl-- I am glad that you are enjoying this story so much. Hope that this chapter holds up to the previous ones._

_Kyosbestbuddyever13-- That has to be the best kind of compliment that any writer can get (being added to a favorite's list) I hope that I can continue to keep everyone on their toes. Please stick with me and let me know what you think about each chapter. I love hearing readers opinions._

_I-Love-Akatsuki-- I know that it was a little while between chapters but hopefully the next one will be up sooner. Hope you continue to read and let me know what you think._

_Obsessed.Otaku.of.America-- Blaise is just picking up on things a little faster since he has an outsiders view on it all I guess. I honestly don't know how things are going to turn out so I hope that you stay with me until the end._

_bananna15-- Glad that you're gonna stick with me. As I said before I have no idea how things are going to turn out. After all this is their story I just get to tell it for them. :)_

_Evil Tobi-- Thanks for the review. It's what keeps me going. I hope that you continue enjoying it. I'll try not to be that evil all of the time though (the cliffhanger) :)_

_no.1dracolover-- Sorry for leaving you in suspense for so long. I'm thinking about having Hermione quit smoking soon. Who knows. I'm glad that you're hooked though._

_Skay-- I'm happy you liked the little Blaise twist. Hope you keep liking it._

_scowlingpixie-- I always thought that Blaise was a little too perceptive at times so that's the reason for the twist. I'm glad you can appreciate it._

_Dracogirl4evr-- Nice to know you liked it so much. I had to add the interaction with the waitress. It just seemed so Hermione while being Mya at the same time. lol. _

_XxXtwilightloverXxX-- I have to keep my dodging abilities up to par or the new chapters would never get written. Imagine if I couldn't dodge everything that my lovely readers throw at me in a rage. lol. I expect my cookie now. Thank you very much. lol_

_Jadei123-- It's cool that it took a while to review. I've had plenty of Internet problems myself. Still get them sometimes. I understand the suckiness. lol. _

_DracosPhoenix16-- I am very flattered that you enjoyed the last chapter so much and hope that you liked this one just as much._

_To all of my faithful readers, reviewers or not, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Knowing that you enjoy sharing my chaotic thoughts with me keeps me going. As always, constructive criticism is welcome as long as it is not a direct attack on the author or the story. After all everyone has room to improve. If you don't like it then you know where the door to this rabbit hole is. Simple as that: If you don't like it don't read it.  
Til Next Time,  
Bria/ gemimni69_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20  
Plans for the Christmas Hols**_

The beginning of December flew by quickly and soon I found myself facing the big question of the month. What would I be doing for Christmas hols? Only about half of the school was going home because of Dumbledore's Yule Ball but I wasn't sure whether or not Draco was staying. I knew that he had to be here for the ball but he could still go home for a week or so.

I shook the thoughts from my already full mind and decided that I would simply stay. I would tell Draco that I wanted to stay to be close to my Uncle Severus as he was the only family that I had left and I wanted to spend the big family holiday with family. I nodded as the explanation sprang to mind. Yes. That was the perfect alibi.

I sighed as the common room portrait came into view. It had been a long day of tiring classes and I was more than ready to simply curl up in front of the fire with a good book and a cup of cocoa. After whispering the password I slipped into the comfort of my favorite room in the castle. My bag immediately hit the floor and my shoes were kicked off before I even realized that there were voices coming from the common room. The voices stopped at the noise that I was making and I turned around to find myself faced with the man that I loved and a man who made my blood run cold. Directly in front of me stood Draco and his father. It seemed as though they had been in the middle of a heated discussion of some kind and I immediately felt the blush trying to rise. I forced it down with the Slytherin persona that I had gained.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." I could see Draco holding back a smile and Lucius sneered. I waved my wand and watched as my bag and shoes disappeared to my room. I smiled lightly and headed across the common room and up the stairs to my bedroom. "I'll leave you two alone."

Just as I was about to close the door I heard a voice ring out. "Wait." I turned to look over my shoulder and quirked my left brow in the manner that I had learned from Snape. This seemed to spark a small amount of approval in Lucius's eyes. I turned back to Draco and watched him hold out a hand to me. "Mya, come here."

I slowly descended the stairs at his request and stood before him with a look that clearly said I was waiting for an explanation. He took my hand and turned me to face Malfoy Senior. "Mya there is someone I would like you to meet. This is my father, Lucius Malfoy." He gestured towards Lucius. I watched as the man bowed his head very slightly in my direction as if acknowledging someone far beneath him. I returned to gesture and watched fire ignite in his steel grey eyes though I wasn't sure if it was from approval or indignance. In that moment I wondered why people said that Draco had the Malfoy eyes. His eyes were nothing at all like his father's. Lucius had steel grey eyes that looked hard, cold, and callous. If eyes were the windows to the soul than his soul was cruel and unyielding. Draco's eyes on the other hand were more silver and blue than grey. His eyes changed with his emotions and seemed to remind me of a sea after a storm.

I forced myself to stop my ridiculous musings and opened my mouth to acknowledge the man formally. "Mister Malfoy, I am honored to finally meet you. Between Uncle Severus and Draco I have heard nothing but the highest praise." This statement seemed to appease the pompous man and I offered up the Slytherin smile that I had picked up from watching Blaise and Draco. It was a smile that said '_I may look innocent but if you come to close I will eat you._'

He returned the cold upturning of lips as he took my hand in his. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Jones." I watched as he lifted my hand to his lips and had to suppress a shudder at the feeling of his mouth on my skin. Soon enough it was over and he had dropped my hand.

Thankfully Draco interrupted the uncomfortable moment. "Mya, my parents wish to extend an invitation to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. They wished to meet you and have requested that you join us for the festivities." I knew that now was the time to use my alibi. With that in mind I turned just slightly to face Draco while keeping sight of Lucius.

"Actually, Draco, Uncle Severus has asked me to spend Christmas here with him. Seeing as we have both recently suffered the loss of my parents he wanted us to spend the holiday together as a family. I wouldn't dream of leaving him alone at such a time." Draco's eyes widened slightly from the polite decline and being slapped with the knowledge that I had recently lost my parents. Apparently he had forgotten in the time we had spent together.

"Of course, Mya. I'm so sorry." I nodded at the condolences that were made to sound fake in the presence of his father. I could see the truth of them in his eyes though and that comforted me. I could not help but wonder how many other things he kept hidden from his father.

I waved the condolences away with a simple, "Thank you."

"Also," I continued. "Uncle Severus has passed along a request from the headmaster. He would like me to help in planning the Yule Ball and the small New Years party for the seventh years. I would have declined, but Uncle Severus seemed adamant that I try to help. Something about too much Gryffindor red." I waved a hand in the air as if to swat away an annoying insect.

Draco and Lucius both nodded slightly at this. I turned to face Lucius. "I am terribly sorry to have to decline such an invitation." He bowed his head in understanding.

"Of course, Miss Jones. I would not dream of parting you and Severus at such a time. He is your Uncle, you said?"

I nodded at the first part of his little speech. "I call him Uncle Severus as he is the closest I've ever had to one. I'm not sure if my mother was truly his sister or not. I was simply informed by the Ministry that he would gain custody as he was my only living relative." I smiled at the cold man before me. "Thank you for being so understanding of the situation, sir." He nodded. Again with that damn nod. I had always hated that aloof way of saying '_Yes, of course, I'm _pretending_ to listen.'_ Blasted Slytherins!

"Well, gentlemen, if you will excuse me I have some homework to do." They both nodded their understanding and I was more than happy to be closed up in my room seconds later. I cast charms to alert me of any danger in the common room, changed into comfortable sweats, and sat at my desk to begin on all of the homework that had been given out as a Christmas present from all of the professors.

I was about half way through the last essay assigned when a knock sounded at my door. I quickly lowered the charms and my wards before calling out for whoever it was to enter. I turned just in time to watch Draco close the door behind him. "Well, he's gone. Are you sure that you won't come for Christmas?"

I smiled and walked over to sit next to him on the couch. "I'm sure, Draco. I've got too much to do here. I also want to spend some time with Uncle Severus. We've both been absolutely swamped since I came here and rarely get to see each other." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in closer to his side.

"Besides, you'll be coming back for the Yule Ball, right?" He looked down at me and smiled.

"Of course, Mya. I wouldn't miss it for the world." That devilish grin crossed his features and I just knew that he was going to say something cheeky. "Besides, we both know that you'll need help with all of the last minute preparations. You always stress too much and then freak every one out by running around like a chicken with it's head cut off."

"You jerk." I hit him with a throw pillow. "I do not." Soon all of our worries were forgotten as we duked it out with my favorite throw pillows.

Nearly an hour later found us both collapsed in the middle of my bedroom floor surrounded by feathers with some still falling down. We were laughing histerically betweeen panting. I had never had more fun in my life.

Draco rolled to his side and pulled me into his chest. I sighed as my cheek seemed to immediately find my favorite spot. I listened to his heartbeat for a few seconds and was slightly disappointed when he began to talk over it. Pushing that thought aside I focused on his voice.

"So when do you want to celebrate?" I looked up at his face in confusion.

"Pardon?" Was my confused answer to the question.

Draco chuckled and began to run his finger between my furrowed brows over and over trying to soothe the lines that I knew were there. "When do you want to celebrate Christmas together? I leave this Friday for the Manor and won't be back until the day after Christmas for the Yule Ball."

I pulled myself up onto his chest and lifted my upper body so that I was looking down into his face. I thought about the question for a while as I didn't really want to celebrate early or late. I wished desperately that we could just celebrate on Christmas. That was when the brilliant idea hit me. "Why don't we celebrate on Christmas?" Draco looked at me as though I was daft so I continued on quickly. "Suppose you could come back a day early. You could come a little after lunch on Christmas Day. I'm sure Dumbledore will allow it since you're Head Boy. If anyone should ask why you want to come back early just tell them that you need to help me plan the Yule Ball since you're Head Boy."

I watched Draco's face as he thought over my plan. He was obviously looking for any reason at all why it wouldn't work. Slowly he grinned. The smile began to widen and he pulled my down into a hug. "It's perfect, Mya." We lay there for a while and eventually drifted off to sleep like that, on the floor, me in his arms, surrounded by feathers.

* * *

_A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I just had writer's block for some reason. I'm over it now and have worked out a plan to ensure that it doesn't happen again. While you were reading this chapter I was already busy writing the next two. I have decided to write anywhere between two and five chapters each go so that I can update whenever I get the chance and writer's block will no longer have power over me. Brilliant no? lol _

_I wanted to give everyone a heads up. I'm starting a new job which will make it a little more difficult to update as often as we would all like. That is yet another reason for my brilliant multiple chapter plan. So wish me luck and keep your fingers crossed. I do have about two weeks before my training begins so I am going to try like crazy to squeeze out as many chapters as I can before then. _

_So here are my thank yous:  
Megan-- Thank you for the idea about the ballet. I may well do that._

_Obsessed.Otaku.Of.America-- I have to say that I'm very glad you're too deep to want to get out of this now. Thanks for sticking with it._

_xcheerios-- I'm always happy to hear from new readers. I am very glad to hear that you like it so far. Also nice to know that you enjoyed the rings. I was a little nervous about doing something so extravagent, but then again what would magic be if not extravagent? NEWayz... You brought up Hermione's money. Well, it was all inherited from her parents. They died (in this story) and she sold the practice, the house, the cars, all of their furniture, things like that. She also got the insurance for both of them, their savings bonds, and anything else that they had aquired over time. Seeing as both of her parents had inherited from their parents (being only children) she's pretty much set for life. _

_DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva-- I know it took me forever to update but I'm already working on the next two chapters so bear with me. I hope that you liked this chapter._

_Dakota Houseknecht-- I promise that I will be finishing this story. I am glad that you like Mya so much. Hope you continue to enjoy with me._

_Dracogirl4evr-- Glad you liked the ring idea. It just kind of popped into my head. I was nervous about using them in the story but am glad I decided to in the end. I promise I will update again soon._

_blakmoon-bl-- You're prone to random high pitched sounds? (shrugs) Well, everyone has their quirks. Glad you liked the ring idea. I thought that it suited Draco and Mya. Hope you keep reading._

_Skay-- WOW! So glad you liked the dragon rings. I'm so happy you are sticking with me and hope that you continue to like all of the twists and turns._

_snakesandemeralds-- As always I love new readers. I am so happy that you are enjoying my story so much. It's very flattering that you like so much about it. I will update soon. Hope you stick around._

_EmberJewel-- Always like new readers. You guys always seem to have a fresh take on things. I am glad that you like this so much. I wasn't too sure when I first started with it. I am more a fan of the arguments as well and found it a little odd that this particular story just wouldn't go that way. As I tell everyone though, I have no idea where this story is headed. I'm just writing what Mya and Draco tell me to. lol. I also know that the alliance between Harry and Draco was too easy but it is still on shaky grounds. I always kind of see Harry as the more level headed when it comes to Hermione though. I always see Ron blowing up not Harry. So that will definitely be fun to write since Ron still thinks that this is all some big joke. OK. Going to stop rambling now and just say that I hope you continue reading and enjoying this with me. _

_sugar n spice 522-- I can't believe that you read all 19 chapters in one shot. lol. I'm really glad that you liked it that much. Hope you stick around._

_scowlingpixie-- Congrats on moving off of the fanfiction. It took me a while to kind of disconnect to where I also had a life but I just can't give up writing. lol. That has to be one of the longest reviews ever. LOL. Nicely done. NEwho... You are the first person to really come out and tell me that you thought Blaise would figure it out. Most people just shove Blaise into a corner and forget about him. The Hermione/ Mya connection could probably be an easy conclussion if it wasn't so common for families to turn up dead during the war. Seeing as Hermione's parents died it would make sense for her to take a few months of to sort out their affairs. Since Mya's parents died it would make sense for her to go to her only living relative which just happens to be Snape. The way I'm thinking is that since their all in the middle of a war they're not paying to much attention to the people being transferred in or out of Hogwarts. Probably should have specified that huh? You're the first one to bring it up though. So snaps for you.-- I'm really flattered that you liked the line: _"You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the intelligence of a Ravenclaw, and the bravery of a Gryffindor. You also have the cunning and ambition of a Slytherin." _That is the way I have always pictured Hermione. I mean she really is a mix of all four houses and I wanted to bring that out of her a little more in this story. -- I am so flattered that you enjoyed the last chapter so much. Hope you stick with me._

_Naasira-- I am glad that you liked the chapter so much. I can't believe that you had the same idea. I think that it being a pendant is pretty cool though. You honestly don't have to come up with something different. You thought about it at the same time that I did so it shouldn't matter. I hope you use it. It sounds like a neat idea and I'd like to see where you go with it. Thanks again for sticking with this story._

_AshleeSlytherinPrincess-- Glad you like it. I promise to update faster._

_lurv2boogie-- I am glad that the resolution of the argument took you by surprise. I will definitely try to make scenes like that a little faster. I just wanted it be reall in depth since it's the first real interaction you get between her and Blaise. You know what they say: The best friend always has to sign off on big relationship decisions. lol. I'll take your advice though. Thanks a lot._

_Fallen-fairy-wings-- OK. You asked me what a Saint Christopher is. In the Catholic religion they have saints that represent different things. Having a saint has spread out of the religion and it is common to find many people have a saint that they like. Saint Christopher is the patron saint of travelers. He's supposed to keep you say from harm whenever you travel. I hope that that answers the questions for you. I hope you like this chapter and please continue to read._

_no.1dracolover-- So glad that you liked chapter 19 as much as you did._

_jaja983-- Sorry the update took so long. Hope you like it though._

_Tokyo Style Army Girl-- I'm glad that you like the story so much. Hope you stick around to find out how it ends._

__

_To all of my faithful readers, reviewers or not, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Knowing that you enjoy sharing my chaotic thoughts with me keeps me going. As always, constructive criticism is welcome as long as it is not a direct attack on the author or the story. After all everyone has room to improve. If you don't like it then you know where the door to this rabbit hole is. Simple as that: If you don't like it don't read it.  
Til Next Time,  
Bria/ gemimni69_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Chapter 21  
Goodbyes and Realizations_**

Soon enough it was Friday and I found myself walking Draco to the gates of Hogwarts. I was nervous about Draco leaving. It was going to be so strange for him to not be there every day. I had become used to living with him. He was always the first person I saw when I woke up and the last person I saw before I went to bed. I couldn't imagine him not being there for ten days. At that thought I inwardly cringed. I couldn't believe I was turning into one of those kind of girls. You know the kind who are joined to their boyfriend at the hip and all they ever want to talk about is him even when you want to talk about your guy problems. God forbid Lavender and Parvati ever find out.

As the gates neared I shook those thoughts away in order to savor the last few minutes that we had together. Soon we were standing in front of the gates and the Head's carriage pulled up. I turned and smiled up at him and he pulled me to him.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered into his shoulder.

I felt his hands running through my hair and over my back before he laid a kiss on the crown of my head. "I know. I'll miss you too."

I pulled back to look up at him again and forced a smile onto my face. "It won't be the same around here without you."

He smiled and I watched his eyes turn to the darkest blue I had ever seen. They looked like the sea after a storm and I couldn't place the emotion swimming in them. "Don't worry, luv. I'll be back before you know it and we'll have Christmas together." That thought made me smile. "Go ahead and have a good time with your Uncle Severus and I'll be back soon."

I nodded and snuggled back into him. I knew that we were both drawing this out because we didn't really want to say goodbye. So, swallowing the pain and sadness I pulled back and smiled another plastic smile.

"If you don't go now you're going to miss the train." He nodded, laid a kiss on my forehead, and climbed into the waiting carriage. With the door closed it immediately began to move. I was surprised when he stuck his upper body out of the window to look back at me. "Tell me you love me. I need to hear it."

I smiled and whispered the words that I had been holding in for far too long. "I love you." I knew that there was no way he had heard me but it still felt amazing just to finally say those three little words that meant the world to me.

I watched until the carriage left my sight and then turned to head back up to the castle. About half way up the path I noticed someone sitting by the lake. I couldn't imagine who was still here. Almost everyone had decided to leave for the week and a half before the Yule Ball. They were all expected back the da after Christmas. So who was this poor sap who had ended up stuck here?

As I drew closer I realized that it was Blaise. That shocked me more than anything else could have. I figured on a few Gryffindors staying, a hand full of Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff or two, but I had been positive that I was the only Slytherin left at Hogwarts. Well, it seemed that there would be two of us.

At the last second I decided I might as well have someone to talk to during hols and turned from the path to join him by the water.

"Hello, Blaise." His head snapped up with such violence that I was certain it should have popped off. "Why are you still here?" I asked as I took the patch of grass next to him for my seat.

"My parents are on vacation in Bermuda and couldn't get home in time for Christmas so here I am." He sighed and leaned back on his arms. "What about you?" He turned to face me. "Why didn't you go home for Christmas?"

I didn't have to fake the pain in my eyes at that question. No matter who I was, Hermione or Mya, the answer was the same. "This is my home, Blaise. I don't have anywhere else to go." I watched his eyes widen as he realized just what he had asked and who he had asked it.

Blaise looked back out across the water. "Sorry, Mya. I wasn't thinking." He chanced a glance at me. "So are you spending the hols with Professor Snape then?"

"Yeah." I whispered, staring down at my hands.

"I figured you would have gone to stay with Draco and his family." He stated, finally turning to face me.

"He _did_ invite me, but I just couldn't leave Uncle Severus alone. We've both recently suffered such a loss. It wouldn't be right to leave him alone at such a time." He nodded his understanding.

The silence seemed to stretch on forever before a thought struck me. "Won't you be lonely being the only one in the Slytherin common room for hols?"

He shrugged. "I won't mind too much. The only one i ever really got on with as Draco and he hasn't been in the common room all year." He grinned at me, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Well," I glanced at him, considering what I was about to offer, "If you want you can bunk in mine and Draco's common room." His eyes widened and he looked at me as though I had just grown another head. I decided to clarify my thought proccess. "I just figured that since we're the only two Slytherins left..." I trailed off and rethought how to say what I was thinking. "I mean, just for company. You could bunk on the couch." At his incredulous look I hurried on. "I'll transfigure it into a bed. I just am used to having someone else around. It'll be awkward having that big common room all to myself." Blaise held up a hand to stop my rambling.

"Don't worry about it, Mya. I get it." He grinned at me again and gave a little half shrug. "I wouldn't mind a little company, if that's what you want." I smiled at his attempt to do the _chivalrous _thing.

At his answer I nodded my appreciation. I quickly stood and dusted the non-existant dirt from my jeans. I turned to Blaise and offered him and hand up, surprised when he took it.

"Come on." I began as he dropped my hand. "I'll show you around the common room properly."

Instead of answering me he just headed up the path. After about twenty feet he turned and looked at me expectantly. Realizing what he was waiting for I smiled and hurried to join him.

Little did I know that someone had been watching me since Draco and I left the castle.

* * *

_(Ron's P.O.V.)_

I stormed through the halls of Hogwarts. I could not believe what I had just seen Hermione do. It was all supposed to be a big joke! How could this have happened?! Now, I found myself wishing that Harry, Ginny, and I had simply gotten on the train with everyone else. But **NO!** Mum had insisted on coming and getting us all _after_ the Order meeting.

I snapped out the password as I neared the Fat Lady. She made a rather rude gesture but swung open anyways.

**"HARRY!"** I shouted as soon as I was in the common room. Everyone who had stayed behind snapped around to stare at me, but I couldn't care less. After what seemed like forever (but was probably only a few miliseconds) Harry came galloping down the dormitory stairs. He rushed over, wand drawn, eyes pannicked.

"**Did you know?!**" I shouted at him even though he was standing right in front of me. He looked at me as if I were some undiscovered magical creature which only fueled my rage. "**Did you know about Hermione and...**" I was shocked when, in the middle of the tirade, Harry pointed his wand at me and cast a quick silencing spell.

When I realized what he had done I could practically feel the steam billowing from my ears and nose. Before I had the chance to reverse the spell Harry had grabbed my arm and dragged me from the common room. Instead of stopping outside he kept right on going.

"_I'll let you talk when we get to the Room of Requirement, you bloody fool!_" Harry hissed in my ear as he dragged me back and forth in front of the wall. As soon as the door appeared he jerked it open and shoved me through.

When I stumbled to a stop I realized that I could speak again, but instead of yelling i lunged forward and hit Harry square on the jaw. I watched as his head snapped to the side and a small amount of blood trickled from the side of his mouth. In that moment nothing could have satisfied me more. That was until he turned back to face me and I saw his eyes. It looked like a Floo fire had been lit behind his eyes the were so bright. i had always thought that it was an exaggeration when someone said that they could see murder in another's eyes, but in that moment I knew that it was true. I could see the desire, the genuine _want_, to murder me shining through his eyes.

As the haze of anger disappeared from me Harry began to slowly advance on me and I found myself backing up every time he took a step forward. I felt the back of my knees hit the edge of a chair and I fell backwards into it. Fear began to take over as I realized that one of the strongest wizards alive had me well and truly trapped.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?!" He growled as he slapped his hands down on the arms of the chair. "Coming into the common room screaming as if Voldemort," I winced at the name, "Was on your heels. You _almost_ revealed where Hermione _really _is in front of _everyone_ in Gryffindor Tower. To top it all off, when I have the _common sense_ to stop you, you have the _nerve _to _PUNCH ME** IN THE JAW!**_" His voice had risen with every word until he was finally screaming.

I watched, terrified, as Harry took a deep breath and backed away about a foot. After a few more deep breaths he stepped back farther and sat in the arm chair across from me. Thankfully, for once, my mouth cooperated with my brain and stayed quiet.

When I was almost certain that I wouldn't be able to stay quiet any longer, Harry began to speak. "So..." He looked me dead in the eyes before he continued. "Would you care to explain your little tirade earlier?" He leaned back and folded his hands under his chin. I had never before heard a professorial tone from Harry, but the way he had sounded when he asked me that question caused a knee jerk reaction in me to answer.

I took a deep breath to calm myself so that I didn't go off the handle again. After all I had already almost gotten myself killed once today. I didn't want to make it twice.

_"Did. You. Know?"_

The look he gave me just screamed for me to explain my damn self before he lost his cool. "Did you know about Hermione and Malfoy?"

"What about Hermione and Malfoy, Ron? Be specific." He obviously wasn't planning on making this any easier for me.

"Did you know that Hermione and Malfoy were really romantically involved? That this wasn't all just some prank?" I asked slowly, trying desperately to keep my cool at the thought of it all.

"What are you talking about, Ron? What happened?" Harry assked leaning forward.

So I began the long messed up tale. "OK. I noticed Hermione walking Malfoy out to the carriages to say goodbye so I just impulsively decided to follow them, figuring that once Malfoy was gone I could catch up with Mione and maybe arrange some time for me, you, her, and Gin to get together." Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at me expectantly. "Anyways... I followed them down, staying out of sight. When they got to the carriages they were saying goodbye and the two of them kept drawing things out. It seemed like she was really reluctant to see him go. All I could think was: _Wow. She is plaiying her part so well. I didn't know what an amazing actress she was._ After a while she told him he'd be late and he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"After he got into the carriage and it pulled away, he leaned out of the window and told her that he needed to hear her say that she loved him. She smiled and kept waving, but she did. She said it. There was no way that he could have possibly heard her but she still whispered: I love you.

"At first I assumed that she was saying it in case there were any Slytherins that had stayed behind. So I followed her back up the path figuring I could catch her in the Entrance Hall. By the lake she saw Zabini though and she stopped to talk to him. She said that she had no idea there were any Slytherins left for the hols. After a good half an hour chat she invited him to stay with her in the Head's common room because she would be lonely without Malfoy. He accepted and they left so she could show him the common room _properly. _

"But, Harry it was the way she looked when she said 'I love you' to him. She meant it. She meant it with everything in her. How is that possible?" I asked myself as I finished the story. Then I looked back up at Harry. "So, I'll ask you one more time. Did you know?"

I watched Harry take a deep breath and look considering for a moment.

"Well, Ron.'' Harry began. ''You see, it's like this."

* * *

_A/N: Ok. I told you that I would be updating faster. I'm almost done with the next chapter. About half way through it now so expect that soon. I am starting a new job on Monday and will be kind of tied up so I'll be updating on weekends or whenever I get the chance. Just wanted to let ya'll know. So... acknowledgements anyone?_

_Obsessed.Otaku.of.America-- I'm glad that you like it so far. I'm sorry to say that she won't be revealed for a few chapters yet, but we are definitely getting closer. _

_Skay-- LOL! Thanks so much for the review. I kind of figured that a lot of people forgot about Hermione/Mya's parents and were maybe wondering why she was staying. I wanted to kind of give everyone a little reality check. lol. I am glad that you liked the way I portrayed Lucius. I was extremely nervous about doinf his character as he is one of the hardest people to write in my opinion. _

_InLoveWithDraco13-- Thanks so much for the review. I am glad that you are enjoying it so much. I can't tell you how it ends because I don't even know. I'm just kind of letting the characters tell me where to go with this. Hope it's a happy ending though. :)_

_sugar n spice 522-- Thanks!_

_Painelust-- I am glad that you are liking it. Hermione is not changing her personality when she is Mya. Just like she told Blaise it's all her. She just wasn't quite as confident or sneaky before. Hope you continue to read and let me know what you think._

_DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva-- I know it was a little short but I am trying to keep everything over 2000 words a chapter and under 5000. This one is close to 3000 so it's a little longer than the last one. Hope you like it._

_GetThePointe-- Wow. I am so flattered. I love reviews like this one. I am always happy to know that my story makes my readers feel good. Thank you so much! I really hope that you stick with me and continue to let me know what you think._

_AshleeSlytherinPrincess-- Hope that the update was fast enough._

_xcheerios-- Glad you like it._

_no.1dracolover-- I know what you mean about forgetting who she really is sometimes. lol. I am glad that you enjoyed it so much though. Hope you continue to like it as much._

_LadyKnightSusan-- I am so happy that you seem to enjoy it so much this far. I really hope that you like the future chapters just as much._

__

_To all of my faithful readers, reviewers or not, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Knowing that you enjoy sharing my chaotic thoughts with me keeps me going. As always, constructive criticism is welcome as long as it is not a direct attack on the author or the story. After all everyone has room to improve. If you don't like it then you know where the door to this rabbit hole is. Simple as that: If you don't like it don't read it.  
Til Next Time,  
Bria/ gemimni69_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22  
Plotting and The Grand Tour**_

_Last Time:  
__I watched Harry take a deep breath and look considering for a moment._

_"Well, Ron.'' Harry began. ''You see, it's like this."_

I leaned forward to listen to Harry's explanation hoping that it would shed some light on the situation and maybe prove me wrong. "Earlier in the semester I noticed that Ginny kept disappearing. I never really thought anything of it because I trust Gin completely. I know that she would never cheat on me, so it was no big deal." I nodded, understanding that Harry would never suspect Ginny of something like that. "One day though, my curiosity got the better of me so I got the invisibility cloak and followed her. She came here," He waved his hand to encompass the room. "To the Room of Requirement. I barely slipped in behind her before the door closed. I was shocked when I realized that there was another person in the room." My eyes widened at this and I became worried that Harry was about to tell me that my sister was meeting up with Malfoy too, or something even worse.

"It was Hermione." He sighed out as though even the thought hurt him. "She was crying. Sobbing actually." He rubbed the heel of his hand over the center of his chest. "I had never seen her so upset. It nearly killed me, Ron." I could understand that. We both loved Hermione very much and hated to see her hurt. "I knew that I couldn't comfort her without revealing the fact that I had been following Ginny. I figured that it would be a damn bad idea to incure the wrath of both of those Gryffindor women." He cracked a grin when he noticed my sympathetic wince. "I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in my arms and make it all better, but I curbed the desire in order to find out what the problem was. I figured maybe I could fix it in a round about way without her ever knowing." I nodded. That would have most likely been my line of thought as well.

"I listened as she poured her heart out to Ginny. It nearly broke me to listen to it, Ron. She told Ginny that she knew that this was all supposed to be simple revenge. She told Ginny how she had gotten to know Malfoy over the first few weeks and had realized some things about him. She said that he was a genuinely nice person who just was led in the wrong direction." He took off hiss glasses, rubbed the bridge of his nose, and then replaced them. "I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I mean, this was Hermione and she was saying all of these nice things about _Malfoy_. She said that they had become _friends._" I couldn't believe what I was hearing either.

"Hermione explained how after a while, she started having romantic feelings for him. She thanked Ginny for lending her a shoulder back then. Apparently she had been torn up about her growing feelings because she thought that it was wrong and we would hate her for it."

At this statement I felt ashamed. I had been angry when I had seen them. I had wanted to murder Malfoy and shake Hermione until her sense returned. Apparently Harry knew what I was thinking because he nodded sympathetically.

He cleared his throat and continued. "The entire time she was sobbing and Ginny was trying to find out what had happened to cause it. She kept asking if Malfoy had done something but Hermione kept shaking her head and trying to explain." Now, I knew that Harry had me. I needed to know what had happened. "Finally she said that she was in love with him." My eyes widened at this and I felt certain that they would pop out of my head. "She said that she felt guilty that she was lying to him. She cried about how he would never forgive her. She said that she had no idea how it had happened but that one day she just realized that she was in love with him. She said how he was always so sweet to her and how they had so much in common." I had no idea how the two of them could have anything in common.

"Hermione said that she was so in love with him, but that she hated seeing the love in his eyes because he wasn't in love with _her. _He was in love with Mya Jones. She told Ginny that she didn't know what to do. On the one hand she knew that she couldn't keep living a lie, but she didn't want to tell him either because she knew that it would end things between them. She said he might be able to get past the fact that she was who she is but that he would never forgive her for lying to him for so long."

For some unexplainable reason my heart was breaking for Hermione. I hated Malfoy but I didn't want Hermione to be hurt.

"I figured that I would be happy if things ended and they went back to hating each other. When she said that, Ron, I wnated nothing more than for him to forgive her when she told him. I can't stand Malfoy. You, of all people, know that, but I want Mione to be happy. I would have thought that she was under the influence of some love potion or something if I hadn't heard it from her myself. I saw her eyes though, Ron. She loves him. She honestly and truly loves him and it will break her heart if he can't see just how wonderful she is after all of this is revealed. I wish I knew what to do to make this better for her." I nodded. I understood that completely.

"Anyways... Ginny comforted her and they eventually left. I satyed in here trying to think of some way to fix this. To at least let her know that I supported her no matter what because she's my best friend. Finally I came up with a plan." This caught my interest.

"I struck a truce with Malfoy during the last Hogsmeade weekend." I stood up out of the chair at that.

"WHAT?!" I couldn't believe that Harry would do such a thing. I wanted to make Hermione feel better to, but I was thinking more along the lines of making her forget Malfoy after this was over NOT encouraging it.

Harry nodded. " I know but I wanted to do something to support Mione. I proposed the truce during the carriage ride. He accepted, Ron." At this statement I stopped my pacing and just stared at my best friend. "He told me that he needed a little help with something. He told me about Nott's attempted rape of Mione before the Halloween Ball." My hands curled into fists as my friend reminded me of my hatred for the boy who had tried to hurt Hermione like that. "He had promised Nott that he would get revenge for it. However, he told me that Nott would have an eye out for Malfoy or other Slytherins. He said that Nott would be expecting something Slytherin in retaliation. He would never be expecting me to get him for it. I mean, who would expect that Malfoy and I would join forces over something like this?"

I sat down in the chair and began to think it out. It made perfect sense. No one would expect Harry to beat the hell out of Nott for attacking Mya Jones. "Good plan." I admitted, grudgingly.

"So." Harry leaned forward and his eyes were glowing. "Wanna help?"

I smiled and leaned forward as well.

* * *

_(Hermione's P.O.V.)_

Blaise walked beside me up to the common room. I whispered the password and we went into Draco and my sanctuary. He smiled and looked around.

"So, this is it." I led him to the left. "The kitchenette is right through here. It's fully stocked so if you want to eat here instead of going to the Great Hall you can." He nodded. "The liquor cabinet is uder the bar and has Draco and my favorites. If you want a different kind you simply have to close the door to the cabinet and say what kind you want." He grinned at that revelation.

I walked to a door on the right beside the fireplace. "In here is the library." He followed me through the door and laughed out loud at all of the books. "Doubt you'll be spending any time in there over the break, but who knows. It's my favorite place."

Next I walked over to the door beside the kitchen. "This is the gym." I pushed the door open and let him walk in front of me. "It's fully loaded with wizarding and muggle machinery." He looked like any typical guy at that moment. He walked from machine to machine, running his hands over them and looking like he had just been given the world and a platter. I laughed at his expression which was one of sheer joy.

I led him from the gym and to the staircase. "The bathroom is the door in the middle. Just make sure to lock it when you're in there. I don't think you want me to walk in on you." He laughed at that.

"So," I said as we walked down the staircase and I ended in the middle of the common room. "That's basically all of it." I made a sweeping gesture with my arm. "What do you think?"

I watched as Blaise plopped down onto the couch and threw both of his arms over the back of it. It brought Draco to mind and that immediately brought a smile to my face. Shaking throughts of Draco away I walked over and sat down next to him. He turned as soon as the couch cushion dipped down with my weight. His arm fell off of the back of the couch and wrapped companionably around my shoulders.

The bold move shocked me coming from him. I instinctively knew that my eyes were wide when he turned that overly charming grin on me. He tightened his arm around my shoulders effectively pulling me in closer to his side.

"So, roomie, think that we're gonna have a good time over hols?" He asked, the grin never leaving his handsome face.

I could not help but return the grin. "Honestly, Blaise," I said as I nudged him with my shoulder, "I think that we're going to have an absolute blast."

I slapped my hand down on his thigh to get his attention. "So, whatcha wanna do?"

He thought about for a second before answering. "Well, we could always go down into the village. Since we're seventh years and it's hols the Professors can't say anything. Sound good?"

"Sure. Just give me a minute to get changed." I jumped up and ran up to my dormitory.

Shutting the door I hurried over and opened my armoire. I quickly sifted through the outfits in there and chose a pair of holey jeans and a nice, worn-in sweatshirt. I hopped out the door, pulling on my boots.

At the noise I was making Blaise looked up and began laughing. I couldn't blame him though. I was sure that I looked like an idiot hopping down the stairs on one foot while pulling on my fuzzy boots.

I grabbed my scarf from the back of the couch and wrapped it around my neck as Blaise and I headed out of the portrait hole.

_O.K. Guys. I know that it has been a really long time since I've updated and I cannot apologize enough. I started a new job a couple of months ago though and it's kind of far away.  
__I will try to update more often now that I'm used to the new schedule and almost through training.  
__Sorry that this chapter is a little short but there wasn't much else that I could do with it._

_Fallen-fairy-wings -- I know. lol. I definitely would have killed Ron as well. I honestly can't tell you how Draco will find out. I do not know myself. I am simply writing down what the characters tell me to. lol._

_DracoxHermioneztrueluv4eva-- Glad you liked the end of the last chapter. Hope that you enjoyed the continuation._

_Obsessed.Otaku.of.America -- I'm so sorry that I left you with the cliffie. I will try to keep up with the updating._

_Brittasia -- I am glad that you stumbled upon my little story here. It's always nice to hear from a new reader. I hope that you continue to enjoy my little rollercoaster ride._

_Skay -- I couldn't help myself. I've always read stories where Harry gets the upper hand on Ron and I had to wonder why Ron never snapped from all of the stress. So this is my outlook on it. lol. Glad you liked it._

_no.1dracolover -- Sad to say but it will eventually end. This story will be a little bit longer. I'm thinking somewhere around 30 to 40 chapters long._

_snakesandemeralds -- I'm glad you're back now. I won't hold your disappearance against you if you won't hold mine against me. lol. _

_ivy.luvs.dramiones -- Glad you like it._

_BeautifuLxContradictioN -- I know it took a while to update but I hope the story makes up for it._

_JadeGirlMarauder -- Sorry for the cliffie. Hope this makes up for it._

_EmilyLovesYOU -- I know that it took a while to update. I will try to make it a little quicker from here on out._

_To all of my faithful readers, reviewers or not, thank you from the bottom of my heart. Knowing that you enjoy sharing my chaotic thoughts with me keeps me going. As always, constructive criticism is welcome as long as it is not a direct attack on the author or the story. After all everyone has room to improve. If you don't like it then you know where the door to this rabbit hole is. Simple as that: If you don't like it don't read it.  
Til Next Time,  
Bria/ gemimni69_


End file.
